Ghosts in my Machine
by luigi-is-stellar
Summary: Amy decides it's time to stop following, and start taking her destiny into her own power.
1. Ch 1: They're Good People

_Look who came back from the crypt._

_Realized people are still reviewing my stories in 2010, while I'm now in school busy trying to become a teacher of English and Biology, combining my love of writing and my fondness for living things. I've always written, reading my own stories to the class in primary school, then entering writing competitions all through high school. Maybe I'll have a thing or two to pass on by the time I'm ready to teach. But for now, I decided I needed to stop studying for a while and have a little me time...  
>It's good to be back. ^_^<em>

**Ghosts in my Machine**

It started the same way it always did.

He was back on the ARK, his eyes focused on the mysterious blue sphere that the colony orbited around. 

"Are you hungry, Shadow?" The gentle voice inquired, but his eyes never left the inviting planet beneath them, separated by stars, sunlight, miles...

"Shadow?" 

It was then that he tried to turn around, and meet the warm gaze he was so familiar with. A blanket of contentment draped over him, the steady silence was peaceful, relaxing. He was sure they'd have themselves a fine evening; he didn't have any tests or skill challenges to perform today... Maria was also free. The Doctor was merciful with her medications, and spared her of them on Sundays. They made her so ill, so weak, sometimes Shadow had to pinch his eyes shut tight against her little hand, which squeezed his in pain...sometimes he felt she was more ultimate than he ever could be. Her strength, immeasurable...

She cherished Sundays, as did he, like the school kids of earth dreamt of Fridays... trial free.

"Shadow..." Her voice was more strained, and now Shadow was beginning to get worried. He just wanted to see her, spend the afternoon with her before it was gone, why couldn't he face her? Why was he glued to this window?

That's when he realized he _couldn't_ turn around.

"Are you upset about something?" The sweet voice prodded, and Shadow desperately wanted to turn, to speak to her, why couldn't he move?

_I'm not upset, not at all. Why? Why should I be? Look at that sky down there, shifting and changing like white silk fluttering around on blue wind… look at that world...so glamorous, so colorful in contrast to his own. Is it better down there on that mysterious planet? He always wondered that, and Maria shared that wonder. Some days they'd whittle away their Sundays together, contemplating about that fascinating planet, about the people there, the landscape... Maria always told him if she could pick one spot to go first, it would be a place she called 'New Zealand'. He never understood that, all he knew was, she was charmed by the exotic, unique birds that could be found there... _

"Don't be upset, Shadow.They're _good people_, really..."

His mind was screaming._ What do you mean? Why can't I look at you? Where __**are**__ you, Maria? I don't understand, I don't know anything about this, about people, all I've ever known is you. I can feel you behind me, __**move**__ me, __**do**__ something- please help me to understand this..._

He felt her hand, gentle on his shoulder, and for a moment it brought him calm.

Then it began to tighten, a vice like grip, he mentally willed himself to speak, again he couldn't. His mind was racing.

_Maria... you're hurting me! Why?_

"Shadow... _Shadow_? SHADOW!" Her voice went from a gentle caress to an ear splitting howl, like a burn, like a slap to his face. She was in agony, the most terrible agony he'd ever heard her express,yet he could do nothing, nothing...

"SHADOW! _PLEASE_!" She was shaking him from behind forcefully, and then abruptly it stopped. He heard a gun lock and load in place.

"_Shadow_..." Her voice was now a morose whisper, quivering, and he heard a chuckle, unfamiliar, a stranger- he could feel the fur on his back standing on end, his pulse racing at the arrival of this unknown character...suddenly, he could turn around again.

"They're _good_ people, really..." She repeated, her voice weak and sob-littered, and as he slowly came to face her, it turned dark all around him... he saw that man, the malicious look in his eyes, like the devil himself was embracing his sweet Maria, but... there was an uncharacteristic foreignness about her, an instinct inside him sensed that there was something off about her now. She was hiding her face... slowly she lifted it, and as if the world around him was grinding in slow motion, he couldn't even scream at what he was faced with.

_Oh come and take this pain away_

_Oh come and take this pain away_

_Oh come and set my spirit free..._

Shadow awoke with a rattling gasp, his fur soaked in sweat.

_Not again, NOT AGAIN!_

_You're alone, Shadow_! His mind panicked, racing to push the horrible image from his head- his brain chanted it, needing that confirmation, his chest heaving with the weight of what he'd just experienced.

_You're alone, you're __**alone**__, Shadow! __**Nobody**__ is here, you're alone! You're __**alone**__!_

He held his head in his hands, wishing to cleanse the images from his mind, to withdraw the sinful venom from his memory, willed it to stop biting back...he thought these dreams were over, but how wrong he'd been to assume. Now he just wanted it out of his head, there was such a darkness forever entombed within... could he ever escape it? Was he eternally consumed?

_I've seen too much_

_I know too much_

_I hurt too much_

_I feel too much_

_I dread too much_

_I dream too much_

_I'm caught up by the ghosts in my machine..._

When he finally lifted his head from his hands, pulling on his gloves- knowing full well he wouldn't be sleeping again tonight- he stopped, pausing in the moonlight on the edge of his bed. He began looking around the room that he now called home. It was more like a dwelling- a place he went to rest his head, or tried to. It occurred to him harshly, almost like a sharp pang of hunger, like a searing burn, like a needle... the same thing that had been comforting his mind mere seconds ago was taunting it, surrounding him in a sad reality.

_Nobody is here, Shadow. You're all alone._


	2. Ch 2: Bruised Too Much

_I'm bruised and battered by the storm_

_Can't find a place to keep me warm_

_My mind is broken and forlorn_

Sonic the hedgehog, agile and swift, guided himself out of the path of a movement seeking missile. With elegance he convinced it at last minute to befriend a rock hedge, pebbles and stones cascading like marbles through the air. His three closest friends and allies in battle, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, had their hands full with their own clusters of arsenal happy robots. Eggman was _not_ laying it on thin today! To be quite truthful, Sonic bore annoyance for the event, which usually brought him entertainment. He had honestly just wanted to spend a nice day out with his friends. Cream, who had grabbed up all the homemade goods in the basket furiously before snatching Cheese and running, was hiding somewhere distant in the sprawling landscape of this Mobian field with what remained of their picnic. Well... Now the field was rubble littered, and congested with scrap metal.

"You won't be getting away this _time_, hedgehog!" Eggman cackled, as from the mob scene of bots emerged the largest, gleaming against the sun in malice, its armor thick and prepared for battle. It seemed to have no other interest but Sonic himself, slowly but calculatingly making its way for him. Sonic watched as from the depths of its armor came the heads of missiles, unique in their design. Sonic had not seen them before... _"_This is a_ new_ and_ interesting _modern piece of technology! Quite brilliant, a leap in evil science, if I do say so myself! _This_ big fellow takes a liking to hedgehogs... today's roster? Sautéd Sonic! Don't let him out of your sight, you imbecilic iron pawn!"

Surrounded in his own battle against the swarm of bots, Sonic wasn't sure where to turn in this pinch for the few seconds he had to think. With the large bot focused on getting at him, and the missiles ignoring Knuckles and Tails as they- as promised- singled him out, Sonic was in hot water. Destroying too many of these ground bots at once could cause an explosion that might harm his friends, but where could he lead those missiles now without doubling the amount of bots his friends had to deal with?

"Oh, _no_ you don't, Eggman!" Amy's voice rang out over the sea of metal, and Sonic felt a panic when he saw her rushing toward the huge bot. "It has a thing for hedgehogs, huh? Well, I bet it never expected to tango with _me_, did it?" she was in front of Sonic, hammer out protecting him, and as Eggman had promised, it did have a thing for hedgehogs... that is, it was programmed to go after the nearest genetic code that it could identify as a hedgehog. Instantly, the missiles took an angle at the young hedgehog blocking Sonic. Without hesitation, the blast of their launch rang out over the valley. Eggman didn't bank on Amy, who was even more bold than he'd ever been willing to give her credit for, to divert their course.

"Get back you dim-witted imp! You'll ruin _everything_!" Eggman snarled. "_You're_ no _match_!"

"Amy, _w-wait_!" Sonic attempted to snatch her back, out of the fray, and found that she was unwilling. She charged forward at the missiles, which took a rebound in course and chased her diligently. Her hammer was swinging wildly at the bots in her way, an unstoppable force in her rampage.

"Amy, _stop_!" Sonic pleaded, but was busy with his own army of robots to enforce it. She was bent on being her reckless self.

"No! I'm sick of this! I made a picnic, I WANTED EVERYONE TO ENJOY IT! But nooo, you've gotta hurt _Sonic_ again, hmm? Well now you're gonna _pay_!" The pink spin-dashing hedgehog boldly plowed forth, away from Sonic. She was giving him a breather, but... she could not out range this one. She didn't have the kind of speed to outrun a missile. Instead, she headed straight for the enormous bot which had emitted it, a growl of fury escaping her as she led the attack straight back where it came...

Sonic couldn't explain it, but he got almost a dizzying, sick feeling in his gut when he saw the blast connect, and send Amy on a wingless flight through the air. Luckily, they'd embedded back into the bot itself on course before the blast emitted actually hit her, but the blast was enough to send her flying. It all happened so fast, they were all so tangled up in bots, he couldn't get to her.

"_AMY_!"

"No, my planning, you _stupid_ pink brat, that was for _Sonic_!" Eggman reprimanded, fists waving in the air as he began to scream "don't give them rest, _hold them off_ just long enough, I need to re-check my blue prints! Stop them! Stop them at _all costs_!" But it was a losing battle. The remaining bots were nothing new to the gang, especially with them now so thinned out. Sonic was able to guide his way to Amy, who was curled up in a tatter. She sat against a bed of rocks, hands clasping her muzzle. She didn't look well off. Sonic was beyond disturbed by this scene, occasionally whipping a bot off their tail.

"_Amy_, how- what is the _matter_ with you? Do you _want_ to get killed out here or something? _What__ were you thinking_, that bot was meant for _me_! How could you be so..." Sonic couldn't help but be incredibly flustered. He was angry, his adrenaline was at an all time high, and for once he truly thought one of his companions were going to lose their life. How could one even express how scary that idea was? The fear, the annoyance at the ruined day, the horror that the monster had turned from him to her, hunting her down with no mercy... she was glaring at him angrily, holding her face. He put his hand out to move hers to see, but she jerked away, confirming her hold on her face.

"Don't you dare call _me_ reckless! Sonic, you were caught up and you _know_ it, we all were, I just wanted to-"

"I could _handle_ it! You shouldn't have tried to _overdo it_ Amy, do you know that's what you did? You could have gotten yourself killed for _nothing_!" Sonic yelled, for one of the first times. Little did he want to admit, but he was ashamed- deeply ashamed, especially since it seemed Amy had definitely gotten hurt. She wasn't getting up, and it was his fault. He was supposed to protect her, not put her in the line of fire... the guilt had an effect on him, made him upset that she would be so careless with herself, after all he'd done to keep her safe. Hurt tears stung her eyes, unprepared to have Sonic yelling at her after doing what she felt was right.

"Sonic, how could you _say_ that? It wasn't for nothing, it was for _you_! It was because you were in trouble. We both know there wasn't another way! He overwhelmed us, why can't you just _accept _backup-" It was then that she threw her hands from her face in exasperation, and that's when he saw it. _Blood_.

Blood on her gloves, running from her nose, a tear of it leaking from the corner of her lip... it did something to him. It mortified him, consumed him in his own hatred of not being up to snuff, otherwise she wouldn't be in this state... he almost hated himself then. He couldn't believe he let his friends get so close to their own demise this time.

"Amy... get _off_ the battlefield, _now_!" He could feel himself trembling, a feeling like this never coming over him before. He'd never seen Amy hurt like that. It caused something inside him to lose his cool.

"You can't order me around like that!" She fumed, resentful of his neglect to acknowledge that she'd saved him. "_Sonic_-"

"_Now_!" He snapped, desperate to get the injured hedgehog from the scene. "Don't _argue_ with me Amy! Just _go_, before you get yourself any worse off!" She just sat there, cupping her hands before her injured face, eyes huge. Sonic had never really yelled at her, and she couldn't believe his attitude after she'd just saved him. His heart was still pounding from the event, his whole body trembling with his heightened adrenaline, and there were still bots to be dealt with. She was in no condition to fight. Her reluctance was taken as defiance amidst the chaos, and Sonic grew fearful and impatient with her stubborn nature.

"You _can't fight_ dammit, now _GO_!" It was meant to be in regards to the fact that she was hurt, and in his frustration, he did something that he _never_ did. He swore. He just didn't want to see her fall victim to something _else_ in her state. Knowing her, she'd fight till she couldn't stand anymore, and Sonic couldn't have it. She was already hurt... because of him. But by the angry tears that now quivered in threat in her eyes, Sonic knew that she felt he was diminishing her skill as a fighter. She saw this dismissal as a message; she was too weak to fight beside him.

"You're welcome... you selfish _jerk_!" Her voice broke into tears, and she leapt up to flee the scene, already too embarrassed to have to let him see her cry over it. Sonic was losing himself in a daze of his own world- mind spiraling as she got further and further away in her speed. He instantly regretted sending her away, but what else could he do? She was hurt already... didn't she understand he wanted to keep her from harm? A slow doom set in as he realized how damaged the situation had become, never being called such harsh things in seriousness by the sweet natured girl. Then again... he'd never sworn at her, either.

He had been so caught up in Amy being wounded, in getting her away from the danger that he failed to realize that he currently stood in a sea of deactivated bots. His two best friends now stood awkwardly a few feet behind him, having watched nearly the entire fiery exchange. He couldn't look at them, could only imagine their expressions.

He couldn't believe it, but for once, he'd actually screwed up big time.

_I think too much_

_I do too much_

_I fall too much_

_I fail too much_

_I cry too much_

_I die too much_

_I'm haunted by the ghosts in my machine..._

Now Amy was gone God knows where, beat up, most likely _not_ considering tending to whatever had happened to herself... he'd never felt so down, so frustrated in his life. And lest it be forgotten, he'd had plenty in his past to be bent out of shape for. Besides, what if Cream had heard him swear? It was bad enough he'd done it at Amy, with his best friends listening...

He kicked a scrap of bot across the field angrily, in his aggravation. He was not feeling himself in the slightest. To hell with this pathetic excuse of what should have been a good day!


	3. Ch 3: First Rule of Training: No Sonic

—

_Oh womankind was born for pain_

_My soul keeps hurting just the same_

_Oh come and take this pain away_...

Amy was boiling on the inside.

Her head ached in an unrelenting throb within her skull; her embarrassment was at an all time high, and her self esteem at an all time low. Sonic had taken the cake _this_ time with his attitude! Everything always lead back to him and his way, his unwillingness to compromise with her, to even get on the level with her. For all the guts and words he had during fights and battles, when it came to her, he was tight lipped. To this day, after the many she'd spent trying to know him, she'd come to one conclusion. Sonic the hedgehog, when it came to love, romance and women, made absolutely no sense. He was like Sherlock Holmes – so distant and neutral that it was hard to tell if he had any ounce of romantic interest for anyone or _anything_.

She cursed the way that even when she wanted to put the imprint of his face permanently into her hammer, she couldn't help but think on him with affection. Why was it that no matter how hard she tried either way, Sonic was always the one whom she allowed to affect her the most?

"I hate that I always have to think about him!" She barked to herself, removing her red stained gloves to dip into the water she'd parked herself close to. She'd resigned herself to lying beside it; her legs were still shaking and weak from the explosion, and running hadn't helped. The surrounding area was consumed in a large, clear lake- one of the biggest on this side of Mobius. She came here to the flower speckled, grass carpeted lakeside often enough- to think, to write, to enjoy a lazy day to herself... or, of course, when she wasn't anxious to run into a certain water fearing hedgehog. She was in such a bad mood, she didn't even bother to throw some of the cool liquid over her face. Truth be told, she was scared of it stinging...

Ugh, _Sonic_! In front of Knuckles and Tails, too- telling her she couldn't fight, _swearing_ at her even! He had a nerve, after getting his butt saved by her again. He was so _ungrateful,_ so _proud_, so distant, so... _Sonic_!

All she ever wanted to do was protect him, fight for what was right, work with him to make Mobius a safe and happy place to live. But participating in the action seemed to get her further into trouble, and further from stealing the blue blurs heart. It was as if the more she did for him, the less she got in return! God, she wondered if this charade he had her in would ever end, if she'd ever be able to figure that guy out... she was so tired of trying to please him to no avail. Was her company, her being there really an annoyance to him? Could it be that after all this time, Sonic still dubbed her a nuisance, even after everything she'd done? Could he still hold contempt for her, after all they'd been through? The thought of that brought a new batch of tears, overlapping the ones previously collected in her eyes from the pain...

_I give too much_

_Get used too much_

_I lose too much_

_Get bruised too much_

_I bleed too much_

_I need too much_

_I'm sleeping with the ghosts in my machine_

Had she not been so devoured by her own tears, she would have noticed the figure nearby much sooner. When her eyes registered the quills, the small pointed ears, the gloved hands in a shadow approaching beside her - she didn't have enough time to hide, or storm away from him without him having something to say about it.

"God, Sonic! Can't I be _alone_?" She growled inwardly to herself, not wanting to face him in such a state. Truth be told, she couldn't help but feel a small portion of excitement at him being there so quickly, even if it was buried deep in her anger. She wasn't ready to see him yet, all the same. She was still upset, and wanted nothing more but her space from him at that moment. She tried to soothe the blurring in her vision by scrubbing away some tears, and was startled to find that the figure behind her was coming around to face her, staring at her now with piercing, ruby red eyes. She almost screamed, but her brain beat her mouth to the equation. _Shadow_...

Shadow the hedgehog was anxious to avert his mind from the gloomy atmosphere that had set over his house since his dream the night before. He'd been wandering the land since early morning- aimlessly, with no set motive. He had been hoping that something, anything would present itself- steal his attentions from his horrible nightmare. It appeared that he found that aversion.

"What's the matter, pink hedgehog?" Shadow approached, arms folded over his white puff of fur. "Can't tell Sonic apart from any _other_ hedgehog?"

"Oh, **shove** it." She sniffled moodily, without raising her gaze to him. Strange, she was usually such a polite girl... "I-I wasn't really looking..."

"Are you injured?" Shadow now viewed the young, pink female with surprise. Now that he was closer he could see that she was definitely bleeding. He'd never seen her hurt before, usually that annoying blue loser was there to show off for her...

"No, it's Halloween. Do I win a costume prize?" Amy's unusual bitter attitude was another thing that took him off guard. He didn't know much about her personally- heck, he was trying to remember her first _name_- but he had always found the sight of women in distress troubling, a bothersome image ever since...

"Did he fail to assist you?"

"He _fails_ to be a person I want to _see_ right now. And you're close enough to him, so-"

"This lake is mine just as much as it is yours." His eyes flashed for a moment with defense. "And whatever trivial issue is taking place in that idiots' world... **you **don't seem to be in a fine disposition." He declared as he made his way to one knee before her kneeling form. He wasn't the nicest guy on Mobius... he probably wasn't even the nicest guy that had lived on the ARK. But he still had the blood of a hero, however tainted it might be. He hated to admit it, but a damsel in distress had often put him into action in the past. She didn't seem enthralled to be getting assistance, all the same.

"Well, I don't need company. I was doing fine and now you're just upsetting me more-" His red eyes thinned at this absurd accusation.

"How? I've barely spoken to you, fool."

"Well you**look** like him and I don't even want to see someone who looks like him right now- never mind _him_!" She ranted in exasperation, and at this he appeared chagrined.

"I do not look a thing like that arrogant bluefaker. And I'm older than he is. If anything, _he_ looks like_ me_-"

"Yeah, well, you look like each other. I **don't** want to see him right now."

"You haven't answered my question yet." Shadow said simply to the irate girl, who was gloomily playing with forget-me-nots. How ironic, that they should be blue...

"Ugh! Everything reminds me of him! Wh_y_!" She snapped, thumping her hand down on them in annoyance. Shadow watched with a reserved interest, and continued again.

"Are you going to answer, or am I wasting my time?"

"What do you want, Shadow." She asked glumly. It was then that something seemed to register in Shadow's mind, and he leaned in with brow tense.

"Did that _faker_ do this to you? Let me see..."

"No, he did not- and NO, you may not, **sir**! _Excuse _me!" Her voice got higher in protest as his hands crept near to her face, craning her head back comically from the strange dark hedgehogs' reach. It almost caused him to chuckle.

"You're just going to sit around with blood on your muzzle then? Fine, so be it."

"When did it become your business anyway?" Amy's retort was curt, and Shadow just dropped his arms by his sides, a calm, slight confusion on his relatively emotionless features. The only thing that gave away what he was feeling was his eyes, which held a well concealed amusement.

"It was not, and is not. This was just a feeble attempt to help. No matter. I'll give you space." He shrugged the cold reception off with ease, standing up from bended knee as he moved to leave.

"No, wait, I'm... uh, I'm _sorry_..." Amy groaned an apology, rolling her eyes at herself as she covered her muzzle with one hand again. "Today just hasn't been my day. You _reminding _me of him doesn't help-"

"I'll ask you once more _only _to relent in saying that." He grumbled, eyes holding contempt for the comment. "I'm _nothing_ like him. Why are you so displeased with him? Or have you finally discovered what a moron he is."

"I'm just- ugh! I saved his butt, and he got angry at me for it. He sent me away."

"He _always_ sends you away. You think you'd be used to it-"

"**You're** no help!" She snapped, getting to her feet in a heat. "You're no better thanhe is!"

"You _dare_ compare me to such lows as that blue idiot?"

"Oh, find your own lakeside already would you?" She groaned miserably, seeing red and feeling a bit lightheaded. Her quick movement to sit back down caused him to assist her on her way, and she looked to him morosely. "And _stop looking_ like him so much."

"You're a test of nerves for a **girl**." His voice was taut when he snatched his hands back.

"What's that supposed to-"

"Aren't you going to do something about your injuries? You're making a mess of yourself."

"What do you expect I do, pull a first aid kit out of my-"

"Lean forward. Let it run out, here, catch it in something-"

"No!" Amy gasped, tipping her head up again. "It looks bad enough as it _is_-"

"It **looks** worse than it is." Shadow said factually. "If it goes down your throat... you'll regret it."

"Oh is that so. And what could I regret more than getting bloodstains on my new dress?"

"Swallowing it. _Then_ you'll start vomiting."

"Lovely." She rolled her eyes, and with reluctance, leaned forward and allowed the blood to run into a rag that Shadow was now holding to her face. "Where did that even come from?" She inquired, realizing it was there.

"What, do you think I just picked it up from the ground? It's _mine_." Shadow hissed. "What do you think I am, some kind of savage?"

"I'm sorry, I told you I just- I'm not really myself today, anyway-"

"You're tilting your head back again."

"Ugh! I just **want** to- wait what are you doing?" She recoiled from his hand, which was now moving toward her nose under the cloth.

"I _know_ what I'm doing."

"That's great! Mind letting me in on it?" She sat back for a second time when he reached for her nose.

"I'm just going to squeeze it. Just a little bit..." He reinstated as her eyes flashed with worry, and she hesitantly allowed him a soft grip.

"Why?"

"Just give me five minutes and you'll see why." He huffed impatiently, keeping her small nose in a light hold. An awkward silence blanketed them for a moment before she piped up again.

"Do you know lots of stuff like this?" She muffled, sounding nasal. "Because it could come in handy in battle, you know-"

"Which is why I know it." Shadow gloated without a grin. "I excel in battle."

"So why would you need to know how to fix yourself up if you're so good?" Amy couldn't help this snort of laughter, and Shadow gave her a reprimanding glare.

"Stop snorting, it'll bleed again. I said I excel, not that I was invulnerable. A good fighter can persevere for the next battle, just as well as keep up a fight."

"It's stopped bleeding?" Amy went cross eyed for a minute as Shadow gingerly removed the cloth, examining her nose for a moment to see if any more crimson seeped out. When it didn't, he nodded with a gruff grunt and lowered his hand.

"Looks that way. It does not look too bad." He stood, giving the cloth a shake before submerging it into the lake. "Do not test it. No bending over, no blowing it, no picking it-"

"Oh yeah, that's _just_ what I had planned for tonight too, picking my nose... darn, that's out!"

"You're very ungrateful." Shadow commented simply, looking back at her for a brief moment before wringing out the rag and placing it on a rock. "But it seems to me you could use some knowledge about preserving yourself."

"What do _you _know, anyway!" She said defensively, looking away. Shadow took a moment to settle his rage, resisting the urge to clout her on top of the head for her sauce.

"I know..." He said through grit teeth "that the faker hasn't bothered with teaching you _any_ combat, or defense techniques. Seeing as I-"

"Wait." A low laugh started in her throat, and the next thing Shadow knew she was on her back, pealing with laughter. "You- you're telling me- don't you have anything _better_ to do, Shadow? Is this what you're doing now-"

His eyes flared with indignation, standing abruptly. It caused her to shut up instantly, and she looked on him with evident concern- perhaps he'd swing one at her, because he looked **pissed**.

"I think I've wasted _enough_ of my valuable time on you, brat-"

"WAIT!" Amy guffawed, getting up on her knees to reach for him. "I'm sorry, really I am, I didn't mean..." He paused to glower at her with scarlet eyes, waiting for some form of justification. "Were you offering to help me? I don't mind, I haven't trained in a while... maybe I could learn something to prevent this-" she pointed at her now cleared nose "in the future. Are ya gonna, or are ya too mad at me now?" She giggled, and his expression was stone serious.

"Very well. If you're earnest about this, I will take you seriously. But be warned- I am a dangerously skilled fighter. And this will not be easy on you." For once, he smiled. "There are few things in life I enjoy more than a battle."

"That's kind of obvious." She rolled her eyes. "You and Sonic-"

"This will be our first rule of training." Shadow closed his eyes, arms folded. "No Sonic. No talk of Sonic-"

At her look of protest, he held up his hand to silence her before she spoke. "If you want this, you do it for yourself. I won't have my time wasted in some pathetic effort to please that blue fool." Amy appeared glum, but nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, whatever. I'm just sick of being left behind, and told to stay out of battle." She moaned, and though his face had returned to its typical indifferent calm, his eyes were smiling.

"I'm interested in how you'll fare against me in a fight. I'll see you here, tomorrow morning, 6:30 sharp-"

"6:30? Ok NOW you're pushing it Shadow, you are INSANE if you think-"

"See you there." He said stiffly, and with that, he left her in complete disarray by the lakeside.


	4. Ch 4: He's Dangerous!

Needless to say, and to Shadow's utter surprise, Amy was sitting in the same spot, looking groggy the next morning. He quietly made his way over to her, and at first he was certain she'd fallen asleep sitting up.

"I hate you." Was her rumbling greeting, as he stood before her with arms folded.

"Get up." He told her then observed that she had a hand up to her face again. He reached toward her gingerly, as if he were attempting to touch a wild animal that might lash out. "Is your injury bothering you again?"

"NO! Just give me a minute, I'm not finished my bagel-"

"GET UP!" Shadow roared immediately, agitated by the foolishness of it. Here he was concerned she was still nursing an injury when really she was just wasting time gorging!

"No. Now shut up!" His eyes widened, trying not to let his mouth drop open. That was the first time anyone had ever said that to him! Wasn't she afraid of him like everyone else? Didn't she realize what he could do? She noticed that he was just staring, and she considered only then that she might have already offended him. A little earlier than she'd anticipated. She felt so awkward sitting there with him watching her stuffing her face, barely awake. "What? Stop staring at me, it's creepy." No response. "Calm down, Shadow. This will only take a minute." He kept staring. She stared back defensively, still bleary eyed. "Do you _ever_ sit down?" He took a seat beside her with a huff. She was so much like _him_. Never taking anything seriously… wait, what was he doing?

"Get up!" He launched up again, realizing he was letting her boss him around, and they hadn't even started. He grabbed at the remains of her breakfast. "This is **battle**, not recess-"

"Have you eaten today?" She ignored his heated anger without even a blink. She let it roll off of her as easily as water off the back of a duck. He couldn't believe how fearless she was. A long, moody silence followed before he reluctantly responded.

"I have had more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yeah I thought so, and I brought you a bagel. Eat it."

"Look here, **girl**. Lets get a few things straight. I'm the trainer, and if I say-"

"EAT IT!" Her voice went from sugary sweet to darkly loud and savage, almost primal. It took him off guard briefly, and actually startled his core enough to make him sit immediately and start nibbling on – Jesus, he didn't even know what kind of bagel it was, but he never wanted to hear a young girl make a sound like that again. Not ever again.

"It's blueberry with strawberry cream cheese. Cream's mom baked them. And let **me** teach **you** a lesson. You skip out on breakfast, you've already robbed yourself of essential energy and critical thought processing potential for the remainder of the day. Didn't your maker ever tell you to eat? Even Sonic eats chili dogs. Too much, in my opinion. His breath always smells like-"

"WHAT DID I SAY the first rule of training was, NO SONIC!" He yapped, and she glowered, dusting the crumbs that flew out of his mouth off her face.

"Yeah you really don't eat much, do you. Your etiquette is terrible."

"This isn't BREAKFAST ETIQUETTE training, this is battle training!"

"Stop talking with your mouth full. It's rude."

Shadow put a face to his hand, now feeling the full weight of what he'd gotten himself into.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. No wonder he runs from this girl…_

"Look girl, I'll eat the damn bagel; but after that? NO MORE. There is too much to get done in this day to spend sitting around eating pastries made by that rabbits' mother."

"To be a good fighter, it begins with an effective combination of offense and defense. To build a good offense, one must attain a trustworthy defense to rely upon in tight situations such as taking blows at a close proximity."

"So to be good fighter I need to know how to _suck_, because I'm getting hit instead of doing the hitting." Amy glared tiredly at him with such an attitude, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, willing patience into himself that was quickly escaping him.

"You know Amy, you could just try having a conversation with the enemy as well. Ever try that? For that might be abhorrent enough to make them leave, perhaps even surrender-"

Then he was eating hammer, and Amy was haughtily striding across the field away from him.

"No wonder you're always alone. With an attitude like that, you deserve it!" She shouted aloud without looking back, furious.

"That was… actually a good hit!" He complimented after her retreating form, awed by the force, then began rubbing the side of his face and staring down at the hammer at his feet with a sigh. "May the Creator give me guidance, because I have no idea what possessed me to dedicate my valuable time to this useless endeavor."

"Ow, OW!" She snarled, writhing in pain at the shooting agony caused by the twist of her arm pinned to her back. He was strong, Sonic strong, but her and Sonic had never trained together. She'd never truly known what kind of strength he possessed, because he had never taken hold of her in any other way but gentle. "That hurts!"

"Do you think the enemy will show you mercy?" Shadow hissed, and her temper flared. She abruptly kicked his leg, and his grip came loose in surprise. She promptly decked him with her elbow, but by the time she had her hammer out, he was on his feet and leaping at her. She cringed, ready for it, preparing to test her defense when a whooshing sound hit her ears. The hit never came. She heard noisy growling, and when she opened her eyes, Sonic had Shadow pinned to the ground. He raised his fist like lightening about to strike, preparing to launch it at the dark hedgehog beneath him. She dove forward, clasping his fist in her hand and pinning it behind his back.

"Stop!" She barked, and Sonic stared incredulously at her with a mix of shock and anger. Shadow got up, dusting off his fur in an agitated manner.

"He was going to kick your butt, Amy! You know what he's like! Let me **go**!" Sonic snarled, yanking to test her grip which she tightened, and he was still leering furiously at his nemesis that was decidedly refusing to look at him, arms folded again.

"We're training. I'm fine." The words were like a kick in Sonics' gut, like some language he didn't comprehend. He didn't understand how that sentence could possibly make sense. He had to take a moment to collect himself before he reacted, but even that came out in shouted incredulity.

"Training? WHUT? Amy, you can't be-"

"She's serious. If nobody is going to teach her how to protect herself, I will."

"You'll teach her how quick you can dent someone's head in! Amy, if this is some way to get back at me or teach me a lesson, _I'm sorry_. Lets…" He glanced at Shadow nervously, who was leaning in and listening. Sonic pushed his face away and cupped a hand around Amy's ear for privacy. 

"Lets at least talk about it. Please?" She looked at him for a moment, her expression haughty, and Sonic already knew her answer from that look. He had done her wrong, and it was going to take more than a discreet 'I'm sorry lets talk' behind a hand hiding from Shadow. When Amy settled her mind on something, you'd be damned before you'd be swaying her mind on it.

"No. There's nothing to talk about! I don't need your apology. _I'm_ sorry that I wasn't a skilled enough fighter to defend _myself_ yesterday. I can make my own decisions just as well as you can." She glared, and Sonic knew she was still bitter from yesterday. If only he wasn't so instantaneous in his reactions, perhaps this wouldn't be happening. He knew he'd screwed up yesterday, bad. But Amy was usually more than happy to have an opportunity to talk with him. And her being out here wrestling with Shadow… it set an ice in him that was unshakable. What Shadow was capable of… he really felt that Amy was making a poor choice out of swift anger. He put his hands out, wanting her to be reasonable, but not wanting to completely expose himself with Shadow there.

"Amy, don't you think this is a little-"

"What? You think I don't need training after what happened yesterday? You were right. I could've been killed. It's time I learned how to defend myself properly. I can't expect you to be able to get me out of everything. Eggman has marked all of us now, we're all in this whether you like it or not. I'm tired of being a weakness. I'm sick of being something he can grab up and use against you. I want to fight for what's right, just as well as you do. Don't I have that right?"

Sonic stared at her helplessly, running out of reasons to defy what was going on. He could not deny the validity of what Amy was saying. She was right. She had every right to protect herself, for being near him at all was a risk, let alone being the only girl to constantly be at his side. She did deserve to learn how to fight properly and defend herself. But he wanted her to train with him, not Shadow. If she had only asked him before for some training instead of dates, he would have been glad to help. Is that why she asked Shadow? Would she find it difficult to fight against him, because she cared for him so much? It didn't matter. He resented what was happening _now_. The fact that she would be training with Shadow… it sent shivers down his spine, through every nerve. He recalled all too well the extent of his injuries after battles with Shadow, the power and force. He would certainly not go easy on her, and Sonic feared Shadow's potential to hurt Amy almost more than he did the ability of Eggman. At least on a few occasions, Sonic had seen mercy in the eyes of Eggman. When he stared Shadow down in battle, no matter how battered he would become, he never once glimpsed mercy in Shadow's eyes. The power… the things Shadow could do to Amy, even just by accident…he couldn't stand the thought of it!

"He's _dangerous _Amy!" Sonic cried out in exasperation, gesturing harshly toward the darker hedgehog beside her.

"He does realize I'm standing here, right?" Shadow rumbled to Amy, raising a brow.

"So is the world we live in, Sonic." She said pointedly, looking him dead in the eye. "And I want to be ready for the danger when it finds me. And it will. If you're not going to help me, someone will. Shadow was nice enough to offer to train me. I'm asking you to respect my decision so I can become a better fighter. I don't want anyone to go easy on me. No enemy will give me that benefit in battle, you know that!"

"I can't. I can't respect this decision, because it's too dangerous!" Sonic stomped a foot impatiently, a trait he possessed ever since he was the child that Amy had gotten to know first. He did it whenever they argued, and she was being particularly stubborn. "If he does something to you by accident, after me _knowing_ about this going on, how will I…" he gestured angrily with his hands, flushing, not wanting to get too emotional in front of his rival, yet unsure of how to enforce how strongly he felt about this to Amy without doing so. "Amy, if you get hurt from this, I won't forgive myself. Do you understand that?" He said with his eyes closed tight, red in the face, feeling hot all over from his embarrassment. Shadow tried to withhold his laughter, but a snort still arose from him. Amy elbowed him roughly. She knew Sonic didn't express himself like this freely, and he was always very shy to do so. But she hadn't forgotten how careless he had been about her feelings yesterday, how he'd lost his temper and yelled at her. She wasn't ready to forgive yet; she was stubborn when her mind was made up. She wanted Sonic to know, nobody was allowed to treat her in such a way. Not even him. She was not the little girl that he rescued from Little Planet so many years ago. She was taking back her independence, and hopefully through it all, Sonic would learn to respect her instead of just protecting her.

"Well luckily you don't own me, so you won't have to worry about bearing the guilt of what happens to me. Not that anything _will_. Any trouble I've gotten into has always come about from being near you. It's time I stopped yelling for help and started learning how to get it for myself. Now please, if you can't respect my choice, don't interfere with it. You can't deny that I need to know how to defend myself, the sooner the better."

"I can't deny your right to learn how to defend yourself Amy, you're right. And I respect that you want to learn. Ok?" Sonic deflated, eyes closed against the turmoil inside him. He didn't want Shadow to see it. He didn't want Shadow to know any more about how Amy's safety affected him. "But there's _nothing_ about that hedgehog that I respect except his potential to hurt. Don't say I didn't warn you..." Sonic walked over and got in Shadow's face, so close that Shadow squinted his eyes against the gust of Sonics' breath.

"And I'm warning _you_ now. That if I find out that you've done something, **anything**- be it intentional or an accident to hurt Amy…" Sonics' jaw tightened, revealing a fang. "There aren't enough chaos emeralds on Mobius to save you from what I'd do."

Sonic stepped back from his rival, glancing at Amy with a mix of anxiety and agitation. He wanted to take her with him, instead of leave her here with the only individual besides Eggman he trusted the least. This was an argument he wasn't going to win at this point, as her look said everything. _Get out of here, I can handle this myself._

He said it anyway.

"Be careful, Amy. **Please**." Sonic warned sternly, his expression severe. Going against his gut feelings and desires, he zipped out of that field and left Amy in the care of that loose, reckless cannon.

"He had better get that love for me under control. I am not desirous of a fan club." Shadow remarked off the cuff, permitting himself a miniature grin. It faded as he realized she was still watching after the spot Sonic had disappeared to, the plant life he'd whizzed by still swaying from the power of his run. Her expression held so many emotions, all powerful and visible as they flitted across her honest eyes. It disturbed Shadow to see such raw emotion in plain view. Shadow frowned, leaning in until he took up her field of vision.

"Are we battling, or uselessly pining?"

"OH!" She started, snapping out of it with a flush. "Sorry, battling!"


	5. Ch 5: Focus

"UGH!" Amy screamed in frustration, her hammer narrowly missing Shadow again as he disappeared and reappeared before her; then she was tasting grass. "Unghf…" she groaned, her head aching and her limbs sore as she remained decked out on the ground longer than usual. Shadow's chest was heaving, and he stood over her patiently.

"Get up."

"No."

"Would you give up so easily? Get up!" He urged, taking her arm, which she yanked away.

"No!" She moaned, closing her eyes and nuzzling into the comfort of the ground. "I'm aching…"

"That is exactly what your enemy would want to attain. They would pulverize you into submission. And you would submit to defeat with ease?"

"It's no use, Shadow!" She barked angrily, so frustrated she felt the humiliating sting of tears in her eyes. "Can't you see you and Sonic are too fast to beat? You're tougher than me. You're faster than me. How am I supposed to hit something I can't even see at full speed?" She spat into the grass, refusing to look at him, too angry at herself for putting up such a measly fight. He took her arm again, much gentler this time.

"That is because you are not yet thinking like a trained fighter. This sort of skill, timing, patience- the true knowledge of a fight comes with patience and time, not ferocity and speed. Technique is far more valuable in a battle than strength or speed. If you know your enemy, experiment, have patience, and discover a weakness, you may formulate a technique to defeat them."

"You HAVE no weakness!" She hissed, yanking her arm away again like a moody child. "I haven't even landed one hit yet. Not ONE!" He grinned, then quickly checked himself and eliminated the smile before she caught him doing it. Can't be getting smug about his own abilities. One over powered cocky hedgehog on Mobius was enough.

"You believe that. And it is admittedly flattering. Yet you have not yet discovered what it is."

"Oh and what weakness could you POSSIBLY have. Humor me! What's your weakness? Ice cream sandwiches? Fetching a stick?" Amy yapped sarcastically, furious that she had made no progress except defense.

"You certainly are a spite filled creature." Shadow said bemused, helping her to her feet. "You are quite aware that I possess great power-"

"REALLY don't need to hear you brag about yourself right now."

"LET ME FINISH, GIRL!"

She closed her mouth abruptly, eyes wide. He was surprised it actually worked.

"With great power comes great energy. That energy is not undetectable to your finely honed senses. Is it not? Can you not feel the energy before you feel my presence?"

"What? Are you serious? Look, I'm not psychic! I just read tarot cards!"

"I am not asking you to make use of abilities you do not yet **have**. I am asking you to focus, and utilize abilities you have chosen to ignore in your hastiness in battle."

"You're telling me if I concentrate, I can predict where you're going to be next?"

"Are you not a hedgehog of Mobius?"

She looked at him dully, nodding.

"Then you have been blessed with the same skills and instincts as any other creature fortunate enough to be born a hedgehog of Mobius. And I am informing you, you are too hasty in battle. _Focus_. Do not simply use brute strength and force. Utilize all of your senses and abilities instead of merely one. Focus…"

And Amy closed her eyes, willing all thoughts of panic and self consciousness out of her mind. No fretting, no thoughts about the before and after. She willed every cell in her body to be called to attention to the task she demanded of them at hand. In the dark comfort of her mind now, she inhaled sharply as she felt Shadow's essence disappear from beside her. The warmth of him near, the sound of his breath, even the scent; his air shoes briefly rousing the scent of flowers was there, then gone. She tightened the grip on her hammer, so much that if it were a living thing, she would have strangled it. Eyes pinched shut hard in concentration, her mind was absorbed in no thought, only feeling. Her whole body was thrumming, eager to detect the slightest change in the surrounding environment… then it came. A slight change in the temperature behind her made her fur stand on end. The slightest increase in warmth…

She swung swiftly and confidently.

_CRACK_!

In the blackness, a tremor travelled up her arms with the force of the connection, her hammer hitting solid flesh as it snapped loudly into formation. Her whole body trembled with the impact, and if her teeth had not been set firmly, they would have chattered noisily from the vibration. The energy…

She heard a harsh intake of breath, and thoughts came flooding back in as she opened her eyes. _Did I hurt him?_

Nothing.

She saw nothing as she opened her eyes.

Then she looked down, and found the dark hedgehog pushing himself into a sitting position, cradling his head with a hand, a sour expression on his face.

"Now was that so hard?" Amy stared down at him, frozen so still with mouth slightly agape. She was so very still, she almost looked stuffed. She was absolutely stunned to her core at what she had just accomplished.

"I did it?" Amy said breathlessly to herself, as all those moments of failure flickered before her eyes. Of Metal Sonic, of Eggman, the endless captures and failed attempts at combat…now… now, a whole new leaf was turning. She hadn't just wished something would happen, she _made_ it happen…

"Obviously, what did you expect to-"

"I DID IT!" She gasped deeply, thrusting her hammer successfully into the air like a warrior princess, then let out a pealing laugh of success as she spiraled energetically. "WOO!" She leapt into the air, throwing her hammer down roughly before she danced around it. "Did you see that? That felt **GREAT**!"

"For _one_ of us…" Shadow grumbled, now standing beside her and observing the hyper dance while caressing his tender scalp. Despite the ache, he had to smirk. Yeah. He was that good, he managed to get the pink hedgehog to land a semi K.O hit in the first training session. _NO! No getting cocky, no Sonic thoughts! _"Alright, alright, calm down. I congratulate your success…" He took her by the arm then bent to grab her hammer as he gave a devious looking smile that unnerved her a little. "…for now, you may truly begin your battle training."

"You mean we're just beginning?" She reeled in disbelief, and received a nod from the smug, dark hedgehog. She blinked a few times then drew her brow low as he placed the hammer in her hands. "…fine. If this is just the beginning, lets just get on with it. Uh-One condition though?"

He leered at her suspiciously, placing fists on his hips.

"Do not expect me to go easy on you, for I shall only train in battle as I always have, and it is certainly not easy."

"No, that's fine. Just… stop smiling at me like that. Didn't anyone ever tell you how creepy that is?"

Shadow's mischievous smirk instantly fell into a twisted scowl, and he closed his eyes angrily and turned his head from her.

"I was created to look intimidating, I cannot help the manner in which I smile!"

"Um… I see! Well… maybe you weren't meant to smile." Livid red eyes turned swiftly to glare her down. "Uh… right. Maybe we ah- can we just go back to beating each other up?"

Sonic the hedgehog was racing against the sunset, but the speed was not whipping the thoughts from his mind and easing his woes as it usually did.

This particular trouble was stuck on stubbornly, clinging to his thoughts no matter how hard the wind pulled through his fur. Sonic rarely felt negatively about much, but this was making him almost sick to his stomach. And no bot battle, spaceship ride or foul chili dog had ever turned his guts like this. He felt strongly conflicted, locked in a battle of conscience about what felt _right_, and giving Amy the respect she deserved. The respect he had always been so jovially neglectful to give her. She did know how much he really _did_ respect her though, right? Time moved so fast in his own eyes as days whipped by faster than the speed of sound… one day she was a hyper tiny thing in an orange tutu skirt following behind him and then he blinked and she was… he swallowed hard.

_A lot more_...

Weren't they always only joking? Until yesterday and today, he was always positive they were only bantering with each other, and she knew the truth. Now, he was not so sure anymore. He huffed in frustration.

_So much for a relaxing, care free day_.

He headed for the place where he always went when he had something troubling on his mind, something heavy enough to require the opinion of a friend who always thought long and hard; thought deeply for extended periods of time, standing in silence and contemplating fiercely on many aspects of life. This wise guardian, the dearest friend he had that was closest to his age, resided on Angel Island, and he took upon himself the great effort of making his way there. He began cutting through deceivingly bright and innocent appearing jungle that was littered with dangers and traps that he'd memorized on his frequent trips to the floating isle. He scaled the shrine of the Master Emerald, and found his vermillion colored friend standing back on to him, watching over the land while closely guarding the emerald. Without even a glance backwards, the gruff voice piped up:

"Bored, Sonic?"

"Troubled."

"Well that's a new one. Eggman's bots getting old for you or what?"

"Never have, never will."

"Well?"

"This is about yesterday." Knuckles listened to the trademark red and white sneakers scuffing as Sonic got closer to him. He eyed Sonics' shadow. He too had felt troubled by yesterday.

"That's trouble alright. You seen Amy?"

"Yep."

"She alright?"

"Define _alright_…"

"Cut it out Sonic. Did you come here to talk, or torment me again?"

"Physically, she's fine. No left over injuries from yesterday."

"That's great! She looked like she got hit pretty bad… I didn't see her on my travels back, didn't rest easy on the mind."

"Don't let it rest easy yet." Sonic grimaced, kicking a rock heatedly and taking his spot next to the echidna on the shrine, mirroring Knuckles stance unthinkingly as he folded his arms.

"Don't tell me he's built a new bot already…"

"Worse. I found her training on Never Lake field."

"What could possibly be wrong with that? It's about time she-"

"With Shadow."

The color seemed to leave Knuckles eyes as they pierced Sonic harshly, and his brow slowly furrowed in anger as it sunk into him like a weighted boulder.

"Have you lost it?" Knuckles said quietly, and Sonic glanced up at him wearily. He hated when Knuckles got quiet, it was scary. It never lasted. "ARE YOU INSANE?" Knuckles launched a fist through the air, and Sonic flipped out of the way as Knuckles sent debris flying when the gigantic fist connected with the shrine.

"Knuckles, CALM DOWN! You'll wreck the place!-"

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER WITH HIM?" The hot headed echidna roared, gripping Sonic by the arms so hard that he winced. "I've **fought** Shadow! And you've fought him enough to know he has the potential to kill! EASILY! What's the matter with you Sonic? Do you want to go back and find her _dead_?-"

"I TRIED to talk sense into her, Knuckles! Don't you think I know this?" Sonic ripped back from Knuckles grip, glowering at his heaving friend. "Don't you realize that's why I'm here? She won't _listen_ to me! She told me to respect her decision to train-"

"That's not training, that's practically suicide!"

"She told me it's her right to learn, and that I don't own her. And I **don't**. I didn't know what to do. Can't you see that? I'm here because I don't know who else to talk to. I thought you might have something useful to say, but I should have known you'd react as badly as this-"

"Alright. Alright, I'll calm down. I'm sorry, it's just- it's like someone comin' up and tellin' ya their little sister is at home playing with knives. It's- I'm just- damn, I mean what the hell? How am I even supposed to answer that?"

"Tell me about it!" Sonic barked, and they both sat moodily beside each other, staring out over the magnificent view and mulling over what to say next.

"There really is nothing to say."

"Wow. That was useful."

"Well? It's like damned if you do, damned if you don't."

"I know."

"If we try to stop her from training, she'll hate us, because you know how she gets when she sets her mind on something-"

"I know."

"-she'll never let it go. And how could we justify it? We've never trained her. I mean we've put it off and put it off so she won't get hurt-"

"I _know_."

"But Shadow? It's almost worth provoking her wrath…"

"I KNOW!" Sonic bellowed angrily "would you say something I _haven't_ already thought of yet that isn't painfully obvious?"

"Wait until tomorrow? See how it goes?"

Sonic dropped his head into his hands, surrendering to exasperation. Apparently, there would be no easy solution to this one. Wait until tomorrow? _Tomorrow_? By that time they might be visiting Amy at the hospital! _Or at a funeral…_

"Wait till tomorrow. That's what you thought of?"

"Yeah. What else is there to do?"

"Besides freak out while Amy uses a murdering psychopath as a punching bag? Ugh." He growled from the shelter of his hands. "The whole world has suddenly gone madder than Eggman."

"…So I'm guessing you hadn't already thought of that one."

"I think now is the time for you to stop talking and just shut up and brood with me."

"Works for me."


	6. Ch 6: A Very Creepy Chapter

"What are we doing here?" Amy fretted, looking around with an air of reluctance as Shadow rapped on Rouge's door.

"She is my friend. And as I do not hesitate in battle and am not prone to stealth attack, I feel there are things that Rouge may show you that I cannot."

Amy folded her arms, defiant.

"The only thing that bat has a talent for is lying and double crossing. The only thing she can teach me is how to be a lesser lady."

Shadow gave Amy a particularly sour glower before staring ahead at the door again.

"You may hold your opinions. But Rouge has proven herself a trustworthy companion to me. As you have asked for my help, you should be grateful to accept it in whatever form it arrives in. Your friends have not been so generous as to ensure your competence in battle."

Amy curled her lip angrily, and a loud pop signified the arrival of her hammer in her right hand. At that moment the door came open, and she promptly tucked it behind her back, smiling a little too enthusiastically to be honest. Rouge's easy smile as it landed on Shadow changed to a pursed lip of surprise, and her eyebrows lifted high as she took in the strange sight of Amy at Shadow's side.

"What's this? You taking hostages now?"

"No. But I have accepted an apprentice. I am seeking your particular skill for stealth to aid her. She wishes to attain skill in battle, and I have been generous enough to offer my services."

Rouge grinned almost madly, putting a hand to her lips.

"My, my… aren't you a naughty boy? Wait till Sonic hears about this…"

"He has. He is irrelevant in this matter."

"_Re_ally. Does **he** know that?"

"If you fear him, I will not ask you again for your input."

"Fear him?" Rouge snickered, leaning in her doorway, a vision of collected cool. "Au contraire. I love when big blue comes around… keeps things spicy and interesting."

Both Amy and Shadow were leering at her now, but she seemed wholly unaffected. Quietly, Amy longed to be able to have such power over herself, to portray such indifference. She discreetly wondered how Sonic would react to her acting aloof and casual about him…

"Oh don't worry your pretty pink head about it. You hedgehogs are so hot headed. I have someone _far_ more fun than Sonic for me to play with. Besides, why waste time on a guy who can't even sit still?"

"Are you going to help or not?" Amy spat, folding her arms. "I'm sick of chasing them around or waiting for them to help me. I want to help **myself**. If you're just going to stand around wasting my time, I'm going back to practice-"

"Amy!" Shadow hissed, taking her arm as she turned smartly to leave. When she glanced back at Rouge, the bat was watching her with wonder, a muted awe in her curious, beautiful azul eyes.

"You're really serious about this pink." She muttered. "You wouldn't happen to be fighting with Sonic right now, would you?"

"That's none of your business." Amy declared quietly, although her silence really answered the bats question.

"What _is_ your business is this offer. Are you a part of this, or are you too scared of getting on bad terms with your boyfriend that bug eating echidna?" Shadow stabbed, and Amy looked at him with huge shocked eyes, her mouth a small o of surprise. Then Shadow was decked out on the ground, and Rouge was yanking her gloves up moodily.

"Come on in, Amy." She said politely, stepping out of the doorway to permit the young hedgehog access. "I'll be more than happy to help you train- if only for the sake of teaching these cocky smart mouthed boys a lesson about what we're capable of."

* * *

><p><em>The following morning…<em>

* * *

><p>"This is so creepy, you know that, don't you?" Knuckles said lowly to the blue hedgehog crouched next to him, looking like the world's worst stealth duo with their brightly colored bodies hidden outside Amy's house in a bush.<p>

"What? You're telling me this now? Why?"

"Hiding outside her house, waiting for her to come out? Have you done this before?"

"No!" Sonic snapped angrily, then sheepishly: "Not often." Knuckles blank faced horror encouraged further ramblings. "What? I said I didn't do it often. It's not creepy if I act like I just got here! I just want to know how yesterday panned out."

"Sure, keep telling yourself it's not creepy. That'll change the mind of any lady. I just want to make sure she's not on crutches."

An extended silence.

"Is it really that creepy though? I think I might be having a panic attack. My heart is pounding here! I never thought this through. To be honest, girls aren't exactly my strong point."

"Wow that never even came across my mind, Sonic. You know you're talking almost as fast as you can run. Never mind deadly robots, it takes a girl to shake you up?"

"Shut up, Knuckles."

"What is wrong with you?" Knuckles snorted, then winced as he got a smack in the back of the head. "Ok shh, shh… I think she's coming out now! That's her, she's putting on her shoes-"

"SHH! She'll hear-"

"She's out!"

"Oh you'll blow our cover, I'm leaving you!" Sonic crawled out of the bush he was hiding in and made his way around the back of Amy's house as she exited the front door, trembling with the effort of making no sound. By the time he crept on his fingers and feet to the tree he planned to just so happen to walk by, he was sweating profusely with the effort of making no sound and the pounding of his heart.

"Oh, hey, Amy! Am I catching you as you're just leaving? What's up?"

"Um Sonic, why are you so sweaty?" She eyed his tense, forcefully friendly expression with suspicion, then looked around herself wearily. "Have you been waiting here for me to come out?"

"What? No! No, that's crazy!" He panicked internally, and his eyes automatically landed on the shaking bush which held a very irate echidna.

"No, don't look over here, stupid!" A hushed whisper, and Amy's brows drew low.

"And you brought Knuckles? Are you two just scouting out here to stick your nose in my business?"

"That-that's even crazier, no-"

"Yes." The bush replied at the same time. Amy glowered furiously at the painfully shy, scared smile on the sweaty blue hedgehog's face.

"Good day, boys." And she began walking haughtily away, thoroughly annoyed.

"Way to go, fists for brains." Sonic spat at the bush while kicking at it, and Knuckles scrambled from the bush and clumsily attempted to right himself.

"Amy wait!" He dashed after her, and Sonic pursued. "Amy…" Knuckles rounded the irate pink hedgehog, facing her and taking her by the shoulders. "I know it was a stupid idea, it was all Sonic's- OW!" He snarled as a pointed red and white sneaker stabbed at his leg "But we're only here because we're worried about your sparring partner." Amy looked at him with a long suffering glare, as if she was dealing with a child.

"Thanks for clearing that up, I had no idea why you guys were creeping on me."

"Look move out of the way, you're-" Sonic was abruptly in Knuckles spot in front of Amy now, a pleading look that was hardly concealed on his features. "This was my idea, and yeah it was stupid and it's also come to my attention in hindsight that it was creepy. But I had no idea when you were leaving to train today, so, uh, anyway-" He scratched the back of his head bashfully, eyes darting around, and Amy resented the pang of fondness in her insides. He was irresistible to her when he was being shy. "Did everything go alright? You know, was it a good practice?" He began scrutinizing her eyes and face for bruises, but when he started checking her arms she yanked them back.

"He did not beat me up, Sonic!" She spat. "He's just helping me become a better fighter! And right now, you're making me late, and therefore currently wasting his time as well."

"So you're ok, you're not-"

"-bruised, battered, threatened, scared, or dead. Ok?"

"Amy, I just feel like this is-"

"-A bad idea. But I don't, and that's how it's going to stay. I know you're worried, but there's no reason to be. And guys, it's not even the afternoon and already you're driving me nuts. Now just… please, chill out! I do one thing on my own and you guys use it as a reason to go crazy. Now I'm late for practice, I have to go." She shook her head as she passed them both. "What is wrong with you guys?" She said in exasperation as she began walking away to the field to train. Both of the boys looked at each other, eyes huge before they glared angrily after her.

"What's wrong with _us_?"

* * *

><p>At practice...<p>

* * *

><p>"Honey, you're putting up a good fight, but I need to get something outta the way here."<p>

"Huh? What? We're barely warming up here!"

"Listen to Rouge, Amy. Her advice is usually sound."

"If she's telling the truth…" Amy muttered to herself as the bat sauntered her way closer.

"It's your outfit."

"Excuse me?" Amy gasped, a hammer appearing instantly in her hands. Rouge held her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Just let me finish. Alright? The dress is cute, but sweetheart, the battlefield is no place for a cute dress."

"Oh I don't _believe_ this-"

"I'm not trying to insult you. But trust me. If you're going to be fighting in a dress and giving the enemy a peek at your panties, they're certainly not going to take you for a serious threat."

"Why you raunchy, smart mouthed little-"

"Rouge is correct." Shadow said calmly, eyes closed. Amy lowered her hammer, looking to him in disbelief.

"Are you seriously siding with this?"

"It is distracting. And certainly not with a 'fearing for my life, what am I up against' point of view."

A couple beats of silence, and Amy's face began to morph slowly until it was contorted with savagery.

"Have you been looking at my underwear, you _creepy space rat_?" She screamed, lunging into a raging dash after Shadow across the field, hammer swinging madly.

"No! It is difficult to miss when it continuously presents itself!"

Rouge sighed loudly, holding her head in one hand.

"I rest my case!" She shouted after the fleeing forms, then began flicking through her wallet to find store discount cards. "Well this is great. It looks like today's practice is just going to turn into a shopping trip from hell."


	7. Ch 7: E123 Omega Gets the Pink Slip

_How to stay paralyzed by fear of abandonment_

_How to defer to an unsolvable predicament_

Two weeks later

"So is Amy going to go chaos emerald hunting with us, Sonic?" Tails asked, kicking his feet as they dangled from their favorite hang-out spot near the field, three giant rocks that faced each other. "It's been weeks since she's come around."

"Two. And I doubt it. She's still cranky with me. Don't think she's any happier with you, Knux."

The red echidna was as surly as ever, but even more lately, now that they had a legion of failed schemes behind them as a result of trying to spy on Amy. He shook his head in response.

"I won't argue with that. I think she's fed up with us, and I'm fed up with her attitude. And Shadow… I never liked bein' around the guy to begin with. Not to mention havin' him chase me off the field in front of Rouge…"

"Oh it's not like it's the first time you've embarrassed yourself in front of her man, get over it." Sonic gibed, gaining an acidic look from his friend slash rival.

"Maybe _you_ should!" Tails suggested, getting an incredulous gaze from both of his friends.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked smartly, tugging on his gloves and paying very close attention to it while appearing casual. He'd do anything to avoid meeting Tails eyes when he was looking at him all wise and matter-of-factly like that. It drove him mad (and Knuckles further still) that the kid always seemed to have the answers- the ones he'd already thought of, and of course, was too proud try out. He dreaded what might be coming next.

"Well all these crazy plots to spy on Amy with Shadow, not to mention how you guys tried to make him late last week by sabotaging his air shoes-"

"Yeah that was actually pretty dangerous." Knuckles said wide eyed, taking a sip of water. "Almost burned my face off when he started spiraling out of control."

"It was _your_ idea." Sonic grumbled, getting a leer from the echidna.

"Yeah well all of your ideas are creepy. At least _mine_ are just stupid."

"I believe both of your ideas are a culminated ingredient of equal parts that are both creepy and stupid."

"Who asked you anyway?" Knuckles grumbled, as Sonic couldn't help but guffaw at Tails' observation.

"Nobody, up to this point, which considering my IQ, I find that baffling. But I have thought the same thing since this whole shenanigan started. You guys wanna hear it?" 

"No." Knuckles frowned, kicking a rock. 

"Yes." Sonic glared at the moody echidna. As was customary, whenever Amy was around, Knuckles was grumpy about it. Ironically, whenever she wasn't, he was even grumpier. Reluctantly Knuckles nodded, giving Tails the go ahead.

"I still think you should just apologize to her properly and offer to train her yourself. That would solve everything."

"No!" Both boys shouted at Tails in unison, sending him tumbling off the rock they were seated on. Knuckles shook his head. "Kids..."

"…don't know the _first thing_ about dealing with girls."

"And so far you guys have proven yourselves to be such experts…" Before Knuckles or Sonic could retaliate the fox gaped in another direction entirely, eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Guys **look**… is that AMY?"

Sonic took one look across the landscape, saw the approaching group, reeled in shock, and his brain short circuited. He yelled out the only thing that made sense in his total stupor.

"HIDE!"

All three boys dove down behind the rocks, peeping up at the two familiar and one quite unfamiliar looking form, but it was Amy alright. If she wasn't pink, he wasn't sure he would've called her Amy.

"Wait why are we hiding again?" Tails inquired.

"I was wondering that myself." Knuckles muttered.

"Look I didn't know what to do and I certainly don't know what I'm supposed to say to them _right now_ because we've caused enough trouble these past couple weeks and they know it! Just… stay down here until I figure out what to do!" He hissed speedily, and it was so fast that Tails actually looked boggled.

"Yeah he does that now when he's nervous. He's just afraid of talking to- OW! Would you cut it out?" Knuckles snapped, rubbing the spot on his head that Sonic clouted.

"I am not **afraid**. I just… don't want to!" 

"Isn't that what you've been trying to do for the past two weeks? Or do you just need time to recover from being too shy to go over and talk to Amy-"

"SHHHHH!" Both older boys hissed at the oft correct but even more oft unheeded fox boy wonder. "They're close!"

"You were right Rouge!" Amy's bubbly voice coated the area as they neared the boys hiding spot. "Its way easier practicing and not having to worry about my favorite dress getting ruined." 

"The only thing that should be on your mind is battle, which you're gonna need if we're gonna go chaos emerald hunting tonight. Ooh, I can't wait to get my hands on one of those gorgeous-"

"I will be holding on to the emeralds for the time being, I will have you know." Shadow was quick to remind the cooing bat.

"What?" Amy barked out, her voice dripping with disbelief. "Chaos emerald hunting tonight? Really? You guys actually want me to go with you?"

"What can I say, with your new moves, get up and tricks you're becoming quite the powerhouse pink. Who knew all you needed was a little spit shine? Eggman won't even know what hit him." Rouge said warmly in her sexy drawl, tossing an arm around the flushing, flattered hedgehog.

"T-they're gonna take on Eggman Sonic! He's got emeralds-" Both older boys clamped a furious hand over the mouth of the fox.

"SHHHH!"

"Don't know if you noticed, but we have ears too!" Knuckles hissed angrily. Sonic raised a single brow, smirking.

"I always wondered if you had ears-"

"…And might I add what a long way you have come in such a short span of time; all obstacles and hindrances we have experienced considered, your determination is unparalleled. I am impressed with your dedication." Shadow's rumbling voice added, and the boys watched as Sonic's expression morphed into a very strange, red contortion of anger. He looked like he was going to blow. Tails covered his ears, just in case.

"Bet that's not all you're impressed with judging by the way you've reacted to her big girl clothes." Rouge tittered evilly, and there was a flourish of movement.

"ROUGE!" Amy howled in embarrassment, shoving the bat.

"What? You're an eye catcher Pink, you can't deny it. You'll have the boys lining up if you don't watch yourself with that new get up of yours. You're a class A hottie."

"Oh my _God_! Stop it, you're embarrassing me! Can't you get a muzzle for her or something?" Amy blushed, looking to Shadow desperately as she swept her bang from her face.

"There will be no denial here." Shadow's low voice was highly amused as they walked. "You are most definitely pleasant to the eye."

"Oh great, now you've got **Shadow** in on it." The trio heard Amy's laughing voice waft back toward them before they made it to the top of the hill and disappeared over it.

"Ugh. Man that was so _weird_. Can you believe that? I feel like I've just been violated. Was that Shadow, tryin' to pick up?" Knuckles hissed in the midst of laughing, scrunching his nose. Tails almost gagged, shaking his head violently to try to shake the image out. "I mean I've never even considered the idea that that guy might think of let alone make an attempt to indicate anything remotely close to a desire to procreate."

"Why would you _want_ to think about that? What about Amy, did you see her? It's like she's the new member of Team Dark or something!"

"Yeah…" Tails flushed, swallowing hard. "She looked… uh… different?"

"Nah, she looked _HOT_! I had no idea she could… uh… so… Sonic?" Knuckles wearily trailed off as he realized the lack of input from his companion, then looked over to take in his expression. He was still staring over the edge of the rock after the group that had long disappeared. He was so red, his face so strangely contorted that he looked like he was choking. Tails looked genuinely afraid of him.

"Is he ok?" Tails asked cautiously, reaching a hand toward a blue quill.

"Don't, he might blow. Sonic…" Silence. "Sonic, are you dying over there? Sonic? Do you need the Heimlich maneuver?" Slowly, ever so slowly, Sonic's face turned toward his crimson friend, slightly trembling.

"Did I hear you correctly…" His voice was so quiet, Knuckles had to struggle to hear him with his (recently confirmed) ears. "Did I hear you say…" Knuckles was starting to feel very nervous right about then. "Did I just hear you call Amy _hot_?" They stared at each other wide eyed for a moment, and then Knuckles abruptly got up from his hiding spot, fleeing for his life.

"It meant nothing! It meant nothhhiiiiiiiinnnng- wait, why do _you_ care?"

"Really? You're really going to run from the fastest thing alive?" Tails said dully, watching them make fools of themselves as they bantered and wrestled for a moment. But he couldn't shake the look on Sonics' face when they'd stopped to notice his lack of input. He had looked so completely thrown for a loop, so conflicted, so… intimidated. It wasn't like him at all. When the other two regrouped with him breathless and red faced, he was still thinking about it.

"Alright guys, if Amy is going with them to Eggman's base, I want to be there. And I especially want to make sure that no chaos emeralds end up with psycho hog and klepto bat. Understood?"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend!"

"That's what you're calling her these days?" Sonic tormented, but stopped when Tails tugged on his glove.

"Um, Sonic, what about what Shadow said? You know, about Amy? Aren't you worried? It seems like, you know… that he likes her." A humiliated pause, and Tails cleared his throat noisily. "Uh, like _that_." Total silence. Sonic was showing the early signs of that face again. "Are you uh… aren't you going to do something about it?" there was another awful silence, and Knuckles let out a loud, rumbling snort of laughter that made the others jump.

"Please. Even if we pretend Sonic can actually, I don't know, stand being in a room with her? Pretty sure he would have done something about it." Tails was looking positively foiled, staring down the echidna with a suffering look. As this was a rare triumph, Knuckles kept it going a little. "I dunno. He's probably just glad to have her out of his fur for a while. Right Sonic?" As both his friends were now looking at him, and he was feeling that panicked feeling again, he could only quietly mutter the truth about the situation.

"Any chance this can _not_ be the priority of the day right now? We need to make sure we get there first." Sonic reminded them before he disappeared. The blue blur dashed ahead, the wind whipping his fur as his two closest friends exchanged very worried glances.

_How to pretend you're fine and don't need help from anyone_

_How to feel worthless unless you're serving or helping someone_


	8. Ch 8: Am I Nothing More?

By the time Team Sonic rolled up to Eggman's doorstep, they discovered that said doorstep no longer existed.

"Whut the…" Knuckles approached the gnarled doorway as if in the grip of a dream.

"Did they use dynamite?" Tails marveled, eyes gigantic.

"Chaos blast would work just as well… we better get inside and find them." Sonic's mouth fell into a hard, serious line, his eyes focused as he dove in first with a mantra replaying in his head.

_She better be alright…better be alright…_

* * *

><p>"… Do you know how much I spent constructing the entrance to my fortress? Did it occur to the three of you that I might have installed a doorbell to ring, which decent beings find customary to use when visiting someone else's abode? It'll take weeks to repair!"<p>

"Days if I know you at all, Eggie. Now cough up the emerald or-"

"You have the gall to make demands at my feet, in my lair, at my mercy after the desecration of my front door? You think because I'm an evil genius that I don't deserve to be extended common courtesies such as asking before entering my premises?"

"That's exactly what I think." Rouge grinned coyly, looking at her fingers in nonchalant arrogance.

"Know what I think? You talk too much." Amy smirked, and a hammer appeared out of thin air with a pop in her right hand.

"So the pink one speaks…_Amy_?" Eggman sputtered, eyes nearly popping out of his head as he adjusted his glasses. "Amy Rose, is that you after all? Well what other annoying pink hammer toting imbecile do I know on this planet. Cheating on your boyfriend, are we?" Eggman leaned forward in his Egg Mobile, flashing his brilliant, maniacal smile. "My word girl. And with the anti-hog, no less. If I wanted to know how to cut to the core of that pesky blue hedgehog, I should've called you years ago." Rouge looked scared, and Shadow looked on in muted wonder at how Amy's face slowly began to morph. Her cheeks began to flush a violent crimson. Her face contorted in rage, and it was hard to believe that she was actually quite cute under that vicious mask of rage. Eggman stopped smiling, and the sublime feeling of the pause before the explosion was electrifying the air, making the hairs on his arms stand up.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

><p>"Guys I think this is the right hallway!" Sonic's voice echoed back to the two behind him, who were now panting in agony.<p>

"Oh that's great, because you never said that _exact_statement in the past twenty two corridors we've already looked at!"

"Tails, can't you just get those tails going and carry me a bit?"

"Um, can't you glide?"

"Throwin' a party without us Eggy? I'm hurt!" Sonic cackled as he leapt into the smoking room, and he stopped abruptly in the doorway, the other two following behind him colliding with his back spines.

"OW!"

"Sunnuva-"

"Unnnggggh… Ohhhhhh…" Moaned what previously appeared to be a very dead, charred rotund man. Upon his disturbing vocalizations, it was confirmed that yet again, he had somehow managed to avoid death. He was lying prone in a mass of coiling, tattered wires that snapped loudly, and smoking debris. Sonic zipped over to him, secretly resenting the missed action. Nothing had happened for weeks, and the one thing that did, he actually showed up late for, despite being the fastest thing alive? What kind of deal was that, anyway?

"Eggman! Whoa…" He picked the poor bastard out of the rubble, and a chorus of laughter went up as they viewed his face. His moustache had been tied around the back of his head. "That a new look? It works for you. The less of your head I have to see the better."

"That girlfriend of yours has evolved into a proper savage beast and she has _pilfered me blind_! Just behold what she's done to my-"

"Hey you watch what you say about Amy, I still haven't got _mine_in on you yet-"

"I see she's getting her thrills with an edgier hog now? What is it with women and mass murderers these days-"

"Where did they go? _What_ did you _do_to them?" Sonic snarled, face pressed up close to Eggman's, who looked befuddled.

"What did_ I_ do to _them_? Have you seen this place, or are you too stupid to notice I've been **ransacked**?"

"But…" Tails raised a finger "she's not your girlfriend-"

"ENOUGH!" The impatient echidna yelled. "I don't care _what_ happened here, whatever **did** saves us a day-a work. Now where are the emeralds Eggman?" Knuckles pushed forward and took Eggman about the tattered red coat, shaking him once sharply for emphasis. All three looked at Knuckles dully, and Tails dropped his head into one hand in frustration.

"I love the stupidity of you asking me that, despite the evidence that I have been utterly reduced once more to bare minimum."

"How many did you have?" Sonic demanded, leering down at his nemesis. Eggman flashed another of his wild grins.

"I'm sorry, did we suddenly become allies without my knowledge, or have you forgotten I detest you more than any being that has ever drawn a breath- AAOOOUUUHHHH!" Eggman screamed as Sonic stuck a finger behind his tied moustache and tugged.

"Keep it to yourself, I dare you. You'll be clean shaven in ten, nine, eight-"

"You wouldn't!- OH SWEET MARIA that hurts!-"

"Seven, _six, five_-"

"AGK! You are simply- AH! I can't take it I can't take it I had three, THREE you abhorrent freak of nature!"

"Love you too, sweetheart." Sonic snickered as he tossed the human egg aside, turning and beginning to walk from the room.

"We better get started on the hunt, they've almost got half!" Sonic exclaimed, adjusting the straps of his shoes quickly.

"Well there's **seven**. You can't split one in half-"

"Oh shut up, Tails, quit being a douche." Knuckles grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am _not_ a douche, it is _not_my fault I'm a genius, and I find that term hurtful-"

"Wait!" Eggman cried incredulously. "You can't just leave me here like this!"  
>Sonic turned back toward him, sporting his trademark side smirk.<p>

"I'm sorry, did we suddenly become allies without my knowledge?"

"Ohhh!" Tails crowed, busting into giggles.

"SNAP!" Knuckles barked, and quick high fives were served amongst them.

"We can take out the tornado and start hunting the rest down, Sonic."

"Have fun with that." Knuckles waved, branching off toward the back exit that the previous three visitors had busted wide open. "I'm going back to Angel Island to check on the Master Emerald. I'll comb the area on the way, then scour the island."

"Alright Knux, meet you there later!" Sonic waved his companion away and turned back to Tails, then reeled in horror as he discovered the twin tailed fox was close to the enemy, inspecting an invention.

"Hey, is this an anti-matter engine? Wow, cool! That's very impressive, Eggman!"

"Would you expect any less from a mind such as this? And I have adjusted it to reach warp thirty."

"WHAT? Warp thirty? No way! But at that speed, how do you keep the brain from flattening against the back of the skull?"

"Well it's quite simple really, if you arrive at your deductions logically-"  
>Sonic zipped over and stole the fox away, letting him go in the doorway with a disgruntled expression.<p>

"Yeah thanks for trying to give Tails the villainy 101 course, but we've got emeralds to find. Come on Tails, before he fashions an evil henchman outta ya. Eggman builds mechs for the purpose of listening to him ramble, we don't have to put up with this."

Tails hung his head, delivering an irresistibly guilty yet precious look.

"Sorry Sonic, I'll try to stay focused." He pouted, and the blue blur had a chuckle at him.

"It's a good thing you're not a super villain. With a disgustingly cute act that, Mobius would fall to tyranny in weeks." 

* * *

><p>"Amy, can I talk to you a minute?" Rouge swooped down and landed to question as the three of them were exploring the expansive trails, scouting the land for evidence of an emerald. Shadow was walking ahead of them, weary of straying too close to Rouge while possessing three emeralds.<p>

"Sure, couldn't hurt if I'm not carrying those jewels." She snickered, and Rouge raised a brow with a wry grin.

"Ha, ha…" She elbowed, briefly sending the pink hedgehog from the trail. "I'm going to get serious on you. Can you handle that?"

"Well that depends. What is this about?"

"It's about you." She hesitated. "And Sonic." Amy sucked in a sharp breath and released it in a hissing, irritated spurt. "I know, I know…"

"I figured. What now."

"I just- it's strange, not hearing you talk about him, not seeing you interact with him. But he's obviously a tender spot for you, considering the hell you just laid down on Eggman. What's the deal? Are you going to stay mad at him forever?"

"I am angry, Rouge. I'm not going to lie about that." She refused to meet the bats calm gaze, flicking at stones as she walked along the gravel. "It doesn't mean I don't like him at all anymore, I just… I realized that the way I was living was not the way I imagined myself being when I got to this age."

"I hear you on that… I thought I'd be a secret agent, an actress, a model… hell a waitress by now, but I never imagined I'd be a professional thief."

"Better than being a professional boy chaser." Amy flushed, and Rouge smiled warmly. "I mean… is that all that I am? Am I nothing more? I just… having that argument with Sonic in the field, realizing how ill equipped for battle I really was, seeing how responsible he felt for my safety… I just felt so pathetic. I never wanted to feel that way again. And I thought that maybe perhaps…" She rubbed her arms, and hated how her eyes began stinging then.

"Amy…" Rouge soothed, briefly stroking her hair.

"I wanted to gain my own self respect. Alright? And tonight, I've earned that. But I kind of thought… and I mean, I don't expect it, but perhaps he would actually respect me, or at least look at me as an equal if I amounted to more than just his pink shadow."  
>Rouge drifted down closer, taking in Amy's distant, forlorn expression. She was silent for some time, and then she moved in close enough to quietly murmur in Amy's ear.<p>

"I can't speak for Sonic, because you never know what _he_might be thinking. Maybe he'll do a one eighty, maybe things will stay the same…"

"I don't expect anything to change." Amy said solemnly, still avoiding the bats gaze.  
>Another brief pause, and then Rouge's deep voice returned quieter than ever: "But there might be somebody who already sees you as an equal. Did you ever consider that?" Amy appeared briefly confused, then she seemed to start suddenly, eyes flicking up to the dark form ahead of them.<br>With his striking ruby gaze, shadow glanced over his shoulder at them suspiciously, all darkness and silence. When he noticed they were both looking at him, he quickly looked ahead again.  
>Amy's mouth fell into a small, silent O.<p>

Rouge returned to the sky, grinning mischievously.  
>Well, if Shadow wasn't going to say anything, he could hardly expect her to keep her mouth shut.<p>

* * *

><p>Great to take a break from all this schoolwork and write again guys! Am having a blast writing this story, I already have half of the next chapter written. ;)<p> 


	9. Ch 9: Awkward, AWKWARD Encounters

The next morning swept over the striking landscapes and broke over the practice field, where Shadow and Rouge waited for their third party. Amy was to meet with them later and continue the emerald search over the sprawling Mobian terrain; but as always Shadow was up early, and Rouge knew he would be. She had decided to meet him there unexpectedly early herself and test his nerves, as her own had been rattled since the events of the day past.

"Aren't you worried that Sonic is going to interfere with what we're doing?"

"Not in the slightest. And I knew that there must be a valid reason for your early appearance. But I must insist we refrain from talking about that blue-"

"And if he tries to take what we've already collected? What then?" She pressed, and Shadow sighed long and low, as though he was still enduring some long suffered meager annoyance.

"Must we? Are you honestly worried? Rouge. That is not your nature. And it is certainly not within my own. So I must again insist that you desist with your ramblings regarding that blue fool. In case you are mysteriously now unaware, I am fully capable of performing whatever that imbecile may execute."

"Must we _indeed_." Rouge said moodily, folding her arms. "How long are you going to act like what's going on here is completely normal? I'll admit that I'm closer to Amy now than I dared to imagine we'd ever get. Hell if you said even a couple months ago that we'd be tight I would've rolled my eyes. But don't insult my intelligence, Shadsie." She leaned a picture of cool against a tree, enjoying the shade against those bright, early morning rays that seemed not to shine but to liberally pour across the landscape. Shadow stood warming his fur against it, and the dark look that he sent in Rouge's direction was contrary to the sunny atmosphere. He uttered nothing, and after a pause, her half grin appeared and she leaned forward. "Fine, _do_ it. Insult my intelligence. But don't think I don't know what's going on. And she's a smart girl herself." Shadow now balled his fists, his folded arms growing taut. His eyes began to narrow.

"Enlighten me, bat. What is 'going on', bask me in your skill of deduction." Was the wry remark, encouraging a slightly furrowed brow of annoyance from her. "Well?"

"You know Sonic is ten times more curious about what you want with Amy over those chaos emeralds."

"I had not the slightest idea" was his curt remark with double the sauce, and he looked up into the astounding daylight with complete disinterest. "And we are still talking about him. I dislike that."

"I know something you _don't_ dislike." She smiled, ignoring how well he pretended she didn't exist. "I know you don't dislike getting under his skin. And even more so, I know you don't dislike having her around."

"Or rather it is easier to say that I like? It is not hard to tell you are a world renowned spy with those **stunning** deductions. Ow!" The dark one hissed as Rouge flicked him over the head with the back of her hand, him crossing the threshold of insults she could withstand. He smirked, a hand held over the smarting area. "What was your first hint?"

"Shadow…" She looked at him quite seriously now, stepping into the light, and the rays were captured in sparkling crystalline gleams along her lashes, bringing to full potential the sapphire of her eyes. They were unguarded, bold, and although he would be martyred before he admitted it, the way her gaze gorged directly into him was unnerving. "I know how you feel about Amy."

He glared her down for a long time, too stubborn to look away, and too scared to fully consider what she might be seeing in him now. The silence spread out like an electric current, the potential unseen but the danger there felt.

"What of it?" He said at last, and she seemed to relax. It was nothing less than an upfront confession.

"Exactly. What of it? Why bother? How do you expect to compete with somebody like Sonic? Up until lately it seemed like he was the only thing she thought about."

"And how much change can by catalyzed by a solitary event. How swiftly tides can change in a moment." Shadow closed his eyes, shaking his head. "You are correct. Up until lately, he was." His eyes opened, and the red of them was startling. "She has grown wiser. Views him for what he is. Therefore, there is no competition. He treats no being with respect; none but that of his own reflection. Are all of you Mobians too stupid to realize how he operates merely for his own gain and title? Am I the only sane creature upon this planet?" She was now staring at how his back fur had begun to stand on end in agitation. He smoothed it down self consciously, returning to calm.

"But I digress. The issue at hand is, no. I am no longer the only creature on Mobius who is aware of Sonic and his arrogance. And it is my own gain that he remains so, as it further ostracizes him from her. He has all his other companions to grovel before him and remind him of his own conceived excellence. Amy is the only of them that I care to know or have around. And as he has certainly neglected her worth, I shall not. And he will not notice her absence over time, and I will reap the benefits of her company. I do not only respect Amy. I do not only understand her..." His eyes flashed as he delivered one of his rare grins, and it did look a little eerie to see on his typically dormant features, but it held its own strange charm. When he smiled like that, he looked other worldly, like some warped Sonic from another dimension. "…I _care_ to do so."

Her brows shot up at his brashness; though the strange smile was gone and his features had now fallen back into neutrality, staring off in his distant manner, the shock of his uncharacteristic moment of openness was enough to stun the typically chatty bat to deafening silence.

"That is more than what can be said of that cocky blue hedgehog." Came his final, lowly rumbled statement, and her silence endured, observing this strange new incarnation of Shadow in awe. She had known last night when she bantered with Amy over the prospect of him liking her that it wasn't just her imagination, yet she had never thought any further ahead than that. She had not had the slightest thought that Shadow and Amy would truly go further than flirting, maybe dating, but to know that he felt himself a better match for her than Sonic…

Obviously, Shadow had thought much further ahead about the prospect of him and Amy than Rouge had bothered to. Unlike herself, Shadow saw himself as a **permanent** possibility for Amy. Rouge, like most other Mobians, believed it was inevitable that Amy and Sonic should form a relationship for good. Not one of marriage- heaven knows Sonic could never be the conventional boyfriend many other women wished him to be. That was what made Sonic and Amy so inevitable. No other women could endure, no other woman could understand Sonic so wholly. And as such a hero, who had long been pined after by Amy, could never end up alone for an eternity, who else but Amy could claim to be his?

…So what was all of _this_ about? Who was this new Shadow? What had Amy _done_ to him? Who was this individual before her now that she had previously known as a shell; a drifter, a hollow example of life? His posture was the same, his stillness maintained, his expression unchanged. But oh, how his eyes flashed and flamed! The fire inside of him had been lit, and it had been so long since she'd seen signs of life in there, she was suddenly taken aback by his abrupt liveliness.

"What do you want with her?" She found herself asking quietly, and perhaps a little frightened of the answer now.

"I met her in her time of need, while experiencing one myself. I had never thought much about her up until then. But to see such fire leap from her, such drive and life- it was something new. And I was aware of the fact that Sonic might never give her the opportunity to harness that and become something more."

"And you want her to become something more for her, or for yourself?"

"I believe I have already revealed the answer to that. She has done this for herself, and I would wish nothing more." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And I am also of the belief that given time, Sonic's reign over her will be ended. Until that moment, I shall remain patient."

"You mean to tell me you're _determined_ to have Amy?" Rouge's drawl raised in surprise, and Shadow leered seriously, feigning casual.

"I believe it's time we stopped talking of this and began discussing the location of that fifth chaos emerald, before that faker gets to it first. Now walk with me, we shall discuss a search plan." He moved past her unblinking, and her sly grin appeared.

"You _are!_ My, my... _that_'s a twist." She heckled, and this time he turned to glare at her.

"It is in your best interest to keep that to _yourself_. I do not wish her to come to me for any other purpose than for herself. Understand?"

"Is that a threat?" She entertained, and he merely began to walk again. "Well. _Some_one had a big, heaping bowl of cranky for breakfast." She muttered, and they walked the green rolling area in silence for a moment. She would never show it, but for some unexplained reason, Rouge felt a tightness in her chest, an uneasiness in her gut. For the first time, she was now truly wondering why Shadow wanted the emeralds now, and if it had any relation to Amy. The things she had just heard were so farfetched, so unbelievable that already she was questioning herself. Was this just a dream? Could Shadow have really said all that he had? And now that she knew the severity of his feelings, did she honestly feel he was right for Amy, or should she be worried? She tried to shake the worrisome thoughts out of her head. Amy was a big girl now, and the choice was entirely hers. And she supposed in Amy's eyes, either of them could make a valid partner… she had to stop worrying about it. Finally, her voice picked up again. "Well if you're so adamant why don't you just tell her? I mean she must think something of you, you look so much like Sonic-" She cut short at his low brow and grit teeth spinning toward her at the comment. "Ah, t-that is, you're both hedgehogs so-"

"Would you _shut_, your-"

"Well, fancy meeting you at this party!" An upbeat voice interrupted Shadow leaning in angrily to Rouge's face. Not turning toward the speaker, he instead looked dully agitated toward Rouge.

"Perfect." He growled sarcastically, and turned to see Sonic against a tree with arms folded. "Did you actually dare to step outside without your caravan of children?"

"Who are you calling a child? I'm older than him." Knuckles grumbled as he stepped out into the light, Tails close behind him.

"I had assumed as much. You never stray far without them."

"What are you planning to do with those emeralds, Shadow?" Sonic was grinning, but his tone was straight forward. He meant business being here, and it was not just coincidence that brought him to this field- not with the other two in tow. He wanted answers, answers that he would have to fight Shadow to get. The black hedgehog glided as silent as death over the grass, closing the distance between him and Sonic.

"I was not under the impression that your name was engraved in each emerald. Otherwise, I believe my business is my own, hedgehog." Came the tense reply, and still smiling, Sonic's eyes began to narrow.

"Is that a threat, faker?"

"If I could make myself any more plain or obvious, it is beyond me how to do so."

"Guys…" Tails said warningly, the tension in the air palpable.

"Sorry I'm late!" Came a voice that broke the glare both male hedgehogs were exchanging.

Sonic heard someone hopping from a tree and landing behind him. He turned fully to find Amy grinning and leaning on her hammer, glancing at him before standing alongside Shadow and Rouge with her hands on her hips. Rouge tossed a greeting while Shadow merely stared at Sonic's expression, smirking. He then looked down at Amy, his smile dropping its nastiness.

"I _trust_ you were practicing, for you rarely arrive late... "

"Oh, I was!" Amy giggled, flicking her bangs out of the way. "Talk about an early rise! I know I'm ready if Eggman wants some more of this." She cackled and cracked her knuckles before she turned to look at Sonic, who quickly averted his gaze from her. She looked back at the two, raising a brow. "Was there a business meeting I didn't hear about, or are we going emerald hunting today?"

"I believe we have delayed as much as I wish to here. Continuing our agenda for the day would be wise. Till next time, blue hedgehog..." Shadow said heatedly, walking past Sonic. As Rouge passed she stared at the blue hedgehog with a coy grin. Though she certainly felt tumultuous about this whole morning inside, she would not dare show it.

"Tawww, Sonic."

There was an anxious, tight feeling on Amy's insides as she felt Sonics' eyes on her. Her anger was still there, but a part of her that she resented wanted to reassure him that she was ok, wanted to make sure he was as well. She could not be so weak, not now that she had come so far. She was done with excusing his attitude. She would not return to his side without an apology. Amy and Sonic exchanged strange looks as she was walking past him. Before she got all the way past, he had her by the wrist. She snapped her head back to look at him in warning, and Rouge paused to collect her. Shadow ushered the bat along calmly, shaking his head.

"Let him. He will just attempt one of his word filled, rambling pep talks."

* * *

><p>"Amy, what are you doing?"<p>

"Leaving?"

"What's gotten in to you?" Sonic frowned, honestly unprepared by how easy it was for her. He couldn't just stand there and watch this anymore. It was too scary, and he felt that if he let this keep going in the same direction, things were going to get wildly out of hand- worse than what it already had. It was as though someone else was living in Amy at that moment. Where was she in all of that shrug offish indifference? "Why are you hangin' out with them all the time now?"

"You're really asking that as if you don't know?" She arched a brow of incredulity "and why not? What's wrong with them? I thought you would welcome a break from me."

"Don't say that. Y'know it ain't true." He said firmly, his cheeks feeling hot already.

"Oh, do I?"She pressed, and he quickly launched back into the issue at hand.

"And have you forgotten how powerful Shadow is, or Rouge's double crossing?"

"Knuckles seems to like her enough." Amy pointed out easily, to which Knuckles grew impossibly more red than usual. He began backing up awkwardly, dragging Tails with him.

"Leave me outta this, thanks. Come on Tails, lets let them duke it out."

"But what if they start trying to kill each other?"

"We can come back then." Knuckles said wide eyed, still embarrassed about all the strangeness that was unfolding. "**Only **then." The two contenders watched the others get at a safe distance before they reasserted their gaze on one another. Amy and Sonic felt like they were looking at each other for the first time. It felt so different now, but why should it? Sonic finally had an opportunity to talk with her, he needed to try to reason with her somehow. Why did he find it so hard to speak unguardedly?

"We've seen what those two do can do. You know that they can be dangerous when they want to be. I know they can be great allies when a lot is at stake. They want to live as well as anyone else. But not for the same reasons as _us_."

"And how do you know that?" Amy fired back. "What do you know of them outside of battle? When have you ever tried to stop and get to know them? Or me, for that matter?" She shot loud enough for everyone to hear, and it made the others whistle or turn from the awkward event in the utmost discomfort.

"The way an individual acts in battle tells a great deal about them, Amy." Sonic said severely, unable to battle with how hot his face had grown now. God, this was like pulling teeth…

"I agree with you completely, because so far Shadow has used his ability to battle to teach me how to defend myself."

"I could have done that Amy and you know it!" Sonic hissed heatedly, but his eyes were quite sad as he said it. Didn't she know a hundred times over that he was there for her, or had that been his own false assumption all along?

"You're right." She said simply with her tightly folded arms. "You **could** have." And he watched her with those same sad eyes as she reached down and lifted her hammer off the ground, her expression a perfect poker face. She gave away nothing; _nothing_ in her eyes. "But you didn't want to." She said it neither unkindly nor with emotion, and it was so indifferent that he had preferred that she had delivered it in anger, or spite or sadness; _some_ emotion, but not with indifference, the worst of all. Her turning from him and signaling her intention to walk away was more devastating than he'd expected. He loathed knowing that she'd be gone, she'd be with _them_, and… she'd be away from him for another day, perhaps another week, another month...  
>It felt as though she could not stand to be near him anymore. He couldn't believe how much that bothered him, and the stress of it bubbled up past his lips in a bitter retort.<p>

"Well if you think Shadow is going to be the one to protect you-"

"At the _very_ least he doesn't cuss at me." She answered back smoothly, still seeming casual. He looked at her bewildered, brows drawing low, but again his eyes gave him away. She had just injured him, and it was hard to get her head around. She hurt him. She instantly regretted the low blow, but she was angry at the attitude of Sonic. Angry for years, and all that built up hurt was only manifesting on the outside now. He had never stopped to consider the power he had over people, the capacity he had to hurt; to criticize her, to put the diss on Shadow lately- who was her friend, after all. If things kept going the way they did, perhaps he would end up as something more...

"Amy, that's not fair- and you know he only works for himself-"

"Well when one of Eggman's bots got hold of me when we infiltrated his base and I was taking him to the cleaners, it was Shadow who got me free." She quipped, turning on her heel as a signal of her leaving. "That's pretty good for someone who only works for themselves, huh." Her eyes widened when he took her arm again, this time looking stone serious, and she glowered.

"Do you mind-"

"Amy. He's _killed_ people." He hissed in a whisper so that her new companions wouldn't hear. "Have you forgotten the things he's done? Please, hear me out. I'm just-" she ripped her arm back, annoyed.

"You're not my _dad_, Sonic!" She retorted, face flushing. "Boss around your other friends! _We're_ looking for Chaos Emeralds."

And with that proud remark she left, with Sonic watching after her in disbelief. How had this escalated so fast? Had he really turned a girl who had near to idolized him so far against him? Oh, God… and it dawned on him then, how this whole conversation began, and how it actually should have. Shit. Shit, shit shit. He should have started with sorry. _Idiot_! In his worry, he never thought of being courteous. He never even remembered to say sorry to her…

"Wow. _That_went well." The red echidna said as he rejoined Sonic with their two tailed companion.

"Give it a rest, Knuckles." Sonic said with flat bitterness.

"What now, Sonic? Did you remember to say sorry this time?" Tails asked, watching after the distant trio. "Because last time we just hid behind a rock shelf. And _that_looked like it went pretty bad…"

"No, I never said sorry. No, she never came to her senses. And no, I'm not bothering with it anymore." He said moodily, tossing his arms out in exasperation. "Not if she's going to have that attitude." He wanted to feel as furious as he sounded, hoped that if he sounded it, it would rub off on him and internalize. He wanted to act with as much disregard as Amy had. But years of being a hero did not permit his thoughts to be so selfish. His concern for others was not just an instinct; it was a part of him now. His voice sounded heated, but his insides felt cold. She had been so distant, and he was so worried, it was almost making him sick. Why couldn't he organize his thoughts when she was near him? Why couldn't he straighten them out and lay down all he needed to say when she was there, instead of regretting what he could have said in the aftermath? That whole conversation had been a disaster, and all he'd succeeded in was driving her closer to two individuals he hardly trusted…

"Well she wouldn't **have **an attitude if you didn't have one in the first place…" Tails mumbled grumpily, still watching the opposing trio until they disappeared as black dots on the horizon.

"He's got a point…"

"Alright guys, as much as I love talkin' drama with you, we really need to get back to business before those other three find the emeralds. I don't know what Shadow is up to, but I don't feel good about it. We should get a move on." Sonic said distantly, as though his words came from a foreign mouth. For the first time, he had looked into Amy's eyes and seen nothing. That scared him even more than Shadow's plans, and for the life of him, he didn't understand why…

"I'll meet you guys at the workshop. I need to go check on the master emerald." Knuckles had spoken, but later Sonic would look up and ask Tails where he had gone, completely a slave to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>This may or may not come as a surprise, but the other three weren't as productive as one might have anticipated in their hunt. Not only did they neglect to find one solitary emerald in the hours that had passed since the tussle in the field, but they had become occupied with matters other than emeralds. After the encounter with Sonic, Amy was feeling no less than miserable. After a dry patch of searching with no results, she was pushed to her mental limits and pleaded for a slice of time to herself. She could not simply act like nothing had transpired earlier. No longer could she scavenge along the edge of the gigantic, vertigo-inducing cliff ridges that signaled the entrance to the dry, twisting Mobian canyons, a stark contrast to the lush forest that the opposite side of the trail was bordering. It looked like someone had thrown down a path between two completely different worlds; a line that stood between two universes so entirely diverse from one another. It was the cliff shelf that divided wild forest from the barren life sparse expanse; a solid wall of rock between parched, dry canyon gorges and a lush forest bursting with water and life. The search in this area alone could be endless; it could take days, weeks to cover all of this terrain. Amy could not bear another hour with the heaviness in her mind.<p>

"I just need a moment alone, ok?" She said quietly, feeling slightly ashamed of her weakness. She walked off and disappeared into the forest foliage, with Shadow being certain her destination was Never Lake. She always seemed to end up there when her thoughts grew dark. Seeing the effect Sonic still had on her never got any less bothersome for Shadow. He could not fathom what the draw was to such a self centered individual, but then again, socialization had never been his strong point. All he knew was, if he was going to somehow blot that stain on her conscience away, he was going to have to outdo Sonic somehow. That was a tall order. Now scheming was something he had a better hand at. And Rouge was just the person he needed to carry this one out. One of those rare, strange smiles appeared on his face, and the bat next to him was staring at this unusual appearance as if he had lost his mind.

"You know I don't think I will ever get used to the fact that you smile now. It just doesn't look right. And while we're on topic here, should I be _worried_that you're smiling? You haven't said a word since she left."

"That is because I am formulating an idea, Rouge. I have a plan. Are you interested in hearing it?"

"I'd be lying through my teeth if I said no." She grinned, edging closer. If there was one thing that bat loved nearly as much as jewels, it was a hot piece of gossip. She couldn't help being nosy. She'd be an awfully lousy spy if she wasn't.

* * *

><p>Amy sat staring out over Never Lake, watching each lap of the water until she was near hypnotized; the waves danced and weaved like attendants at an intricate royal ball, sapphire gowns rolling and tumbling, grabbing light on the peaks and stunning her vision with their pure illumination. Not even its beauty could relieve that heaviness she bore inside. Up until now, she had never questioned what she had begun. Now the morning had changed everything. Was she doing the right thing? Was all of this what she had truly hoped for or thought it would be? She thought of that sadness - certainly it was sadness – that had shown itself in Sonic's eyes when she had responded to him indifferently, had left him in the heat of anger. She knew that in some way, she had hurt him. It was hard to believe, for so long she had been convinced of her inability to have the slightest effect on him. She never considered the fact that maybe the things she did had some power over him as well, that perhaps she had the ability to hurt him back. She would have never believed it up until the moment in the field when he had looked wounded- and over what? Was it her dismissive attitude? Had he not faced the very glare of death, battled the most loathsome of villains? How now had she conjured distress in such a foundation of bravery? What had she done to pierce that cool, collected fortress that up until today, she had believed impenetrable? Perhaps she should go talk to him. Perhaps she had crossed a line.<br>Perhaps she was stubborn, and was still waiting for that apology.

She stood up and dusted herself off.

She could not let her knees bend and give in so easily, not now.

Not when she felt she was finally starting to make a difference- not in just herself, but now she was aware of the fact that in some way, what she did affected Sonic somehow. If she had never done all this, she would have never known that. The creator only knows if he would have ever shown her any inclination of her importance otherwise. Sweeping her bangs from her face, she steadied her breath and continued staring out over that now infamous lake, the lake of their first meeting, and reassured herself once more.

_Don't grow weak now, Amy. This is __**your**__ time at last._

She dried those resentful droplets that had attempted to make a run for her chin, swiping away any evidence of the weakness, and decided she had sat here moping long enough.

Crying, pondering and pining was a job for the old Amy.

The new Amy was stronger than this.


	10. Ch 10: YOU'RE NO GIRL!

I said to myself, _self, if you get to 50 reviews, post the next chapter._

Wow, that was quick! xD Here it is guys, hope you're all still diggin' it!

-  
>"Well?" Sonic tapped his foot impatiently as his best friend rumbled through boxes of parts and tools "where is it? Where are you keepin' it these days?"<p>

"Hold on!" Tails huffed, readjusting the goggles that uselessly sat atop his head, and Sonic tapped faster as the shifting continued. They had already made an unsuccessful run, and Sonic had grown increasingly tense about gathering the emeralds. For all they knew, the other three had already collected the remainder of the emeralds. Trust that stupid Chaos energy detector to crap out on them when time was of the essence, but Tails was never known to make one of _any_ invention, thankfully.

"You know if we were smart, we would have been searching with both from the get go". Knuckles had earlier growled in exasperation before returning to Angel Island, experiencing an uncharacteristic moment of brilliance, gaining a shocked look from the other two as he began to glide into the blood orange evening. _  
>Was everyone switching roles these days?<em>  
>That dull, empty ache that he had been carrying around since earlier throbbed and made itself known, reminding him of his own uncharacteristic, stumbling foolishness from earlier. Why couldn't he have just cut to the chase, spoken with confidence, laid out what he needed to when he had spoken with Amy earlier? Why had he felt so nervous around her? It's not like they were strangers. <em><br>Or were they now?_  
>It was so stupid. He had been scared of scaring her off, and upon being so anxious about it, had done <em>exactly<em> that…_  
><em>Finally, Tails pulled back out of a box holding a hand held device, and when he flicked it on it began emitting a beeping sound. "There. The spare seems to be working fine, it's detected the emerald I keep in the tornado…"

"FYI, Rouge isn't above stealing. Perhaps now would be a good time to carry it on you."

"Bah." Tails swatted a hand in the air. "I'd like to see her try to get in here without-"

"Well hello, boys…" a sultry, deep feminine voice drawled, making both boys jump visibly and turn at lightning speed.

"Whu-but, HOW did you get IN here?" Tails bawled, grabbing the goggles on his head and firing them to the ground. "You better not have tampered with my equipment-"

"Oh relax, foxy, don't insult my intelligence. I wouldn't ever have to disable the child's play you left for me to get around. Now I need to talk to Sonic-"

"Don't go anywhere alone with her." Tails warned, eyeing her with reluctance. "If she knocks you out somehow, she's coming for me." He leaned in very close to whisper this last part: "and she terrifies me. She _will_wear me as a fur coat and use the emerald as an accent-"

"Bats have an ultrasonic hearing range, y'know. You think someone with an IQ like yours would know already." She grinned wryly, and Tails flushed, scrambling out of the room to protect the tornado and the jewel within. When the door came to, Sonic turned to her with a grim expression.

"What are you doing here, Rouge." He said in a no nonsense tone "because I'm not in the mood for trouble."

"I daresay you're not. And this may come as a shock to you, but I'm not here about the emerald."

"Now I _know_ you're lying to me." Sonic tossed a hand in the air in dismissal, turning his back to her.

"How long is this going to go on?" She said simply, folding her arms, and he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Hmm?"

"This thing between you and Amy. I'm worried about her. She's come far, but…"

"That's none of your business." Sonic wheeled around, pointing at her aggressively. "And she can do what she wants."

"Look…" She approached the blue blur cautiously, as if he might run from her. He viewed her wearily as she approached. "I know you two are at odds right now. But Amy is getting very powerful. She's not just that girl who's usually behind you anymore, and I'm not the only one who has recognized that. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I know what you're sayin'. Chill. Amy wouldn't be interested in Count Von Emo."

"Wouldn't she?" The bat's gaze was inquisitive and bittersweet. "He seems to be the only guy who has ever treated her with the respect she's earned."

"**Wow**. Thanks."

"Look Sonic. I trust Shadow, with my life a hundred times over. But-"

"Then what are you here for, Rouge?"

"I _trust you more_." She said flatly, her brows drawing low in irritation. "Ok? I mean, do you know how hard it was for me to come here in the first place?" The tension in Sonics' stance relaxed, and he looked at her with a softer gaze. "Don't make me have to say that again."

"But why? Why would you come here and talk to me about this?"

"I'm worried. Amy puts up a good front, but…" She looked around herself cautiously, closed her eyes and changed her mind on what she was going to say. "Look, never mind. I'd rather if you hear anything about her _from_ her. But it's just- those two. Something is happening, and- I have no idea, I know as well as you do what it is for sure. I thought that maybe they were just crushing on each other, and perhaps I might have encouraged that a bit-"

"ROUGE!"

"What? You've been a jerk! What can I say? A lady should keep her options open."

"I **have** been a jerk." Sonic sighed, face palming. "Why do I always end up comin' off as a jerk?"

"Because you're a _jerk_!" And at Sonics' glare she added nervously "and a hero. It's uh, it's unique."

"Right." Sonic frowned sarcastically, swiping a hand back over his quills. "So what's got you this freaked out, Rouge? Did he try to kill her? Kill you?" At the bats look of utter disgust and sarcasm, he rolled his eyes. "What? Don't look at me like that. It's not such a crazy idea, considering his track record. That and it's not like you come here to talk to me often, or, you know, act reasonable."

"Nice." She snapped sarcastically. "Look. Nobody's gotten a death threat. I'm here because you don't understand the gravity of the situation, alright? And I never either, until I talked to him earlier today. I think he might be up to something."

"He talks?"

"Very seldom. Shut up and listen."

"Fine!"

"I never thought about all this until today after I talked to him… but… him _deciding_ to talk to her, taking her on as an apprentice, growing to appreciate her as something more-"

"Wait a minute somethin' more? Isn't he five hundred and somethin' odd years old, pervin' on a teenage girl, 'cause if that creep lays a hand on-"

"Remember that shut up thing I told you to do? You're sucking at it."

"Sorry, sorry…"

"Since I've known him, he's been locked up tight like a vault. After what happened with Maria and Space Colony ARK… it's like he was never all there. Now that Amy is around, he's… I don't know… not _changed_, but come out of it all. It's like he's brand new, like he's been given a fresh start. And he recognizes that. It's like he's not hollow anymore, he's been filled with something-"

"I got a few ideas on what that somethin' is…" Sonic snickered under his breath then quickly silenced himself at Rouge's warning leer. "Whut? So… what, he's sunshine and roses now? Then you should be happy for the guy. Amy brings out the best in a lot of people."

"She's brought out more than his best. They spend every day together, and I'm seeing it take another direction. Do you know what it's like to be alone, Sonic? _Really_ alone?"

"Well… yes and no. I've done things by myself before…"

"But you know there's always people waiting at home for you."

"This is true…"

"Shadow's never had that since Maria. Now he does. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I suppose so…"

"He's grown attached. After talking to him, I realize he's become more attached than I could've accounted for, and… I guess it worries me a little. This might be more than a 'we may go out for a milkshake and see where it goes' kind of deal. Get it?"

"Why? And- _please_, stop putting images in my head before you even **do**, but- I thought you trusted Shadow, I thought he was your friend."

"He **is**." She said firmly, staring the hedgehog down. "That's why it scares me. He's been looking for a reason to live for a very long time. Now that he's found it, how willing do you feel he will be to give that up?"

Sonic's brow began to crease with worry, absorbing all that Rouge was saying like a phantom; like hearing it all from the outside looking in. It was so awful to comprehend; he didn't want to be drawn deeper into this terrible truth. If what Rouge said was true, he had so much more to be concerned about than he did even just this morning.

"He says he wants to collect the emeralds. What for? I've never seen him so adamant about it. What do you think it means? Surely he doesn't need it for power."

"You're friends with the guy, and you're asking me?"

"I was hoping that you might have the power of thought _without_your two tailed pal around, but I suppose not. So let me break it down for you. If he doesn't want power from it, what use are the chaos emeralds to him? He's already the ultimate life form."

"Eh, that's an opinion, not a fact. He's so 'ultimate' he gets his butt whooped by **me **all the time-"

"Now _that's_ an opinion, not a fact." Rouge chuckled, earning a sour look from the smug hero.

"Yeah anyway back to me talkin', if he needed to, he could use the emeralds to travel further in time and space than what his own power of chaos control could give him." Sonic theorized, and Rouge nodded firmly.

"Or he could be trying to unlock the potential of someone else we know."

"You think he would get Amy to use to emeralds? What for?"

"I don't know. Maybe she does. Maybe we're not even close. That's what scares me; I **don't, know**. But I'd be concerned about his motives if I were you. I _do_ trust Shadow… the Shadow I know. But I've never seen him the way I saw him earlier. He thinks so much of her…"

"Amy wouldn't use her power for bad." Sonic quickly silenced her. The last thing he wanted to hear was how interested in Amy that creep had grown.

"And what if it's not for Amy? When he gets all those emeralds together, what is he going to do with them? There's really nothing for him here. And with the power of Chaos Emeralds, he could travel anywhere he wanted in this galaxy…"

"He'll have to pry those emeralds out of my hands first." Sonic snickered, cracking his fists. "And right now I'd love it if he tried. Now, are you seriously suggesting that Shadow would kidnap Amy? _Really_, Rouge? What is this, a Saturday morning cartoon show?"

Rouge looked him dead in the eye before she responded.

"No, Sonic. That's **not** what I'm suggesting. I think if he wanted to leave, she would go with him. And then who knows where they might go, or if you'd ever see her again. Maybe we'd all never see them again."

Sonics' legs abruptly felt weak. _God_… he had never even considered that. She would leave? Would she _really_? He tried to pretend he just wanted to get away from Rouge as best he could, shakily moving to the couch and tossing himself onto it before he ended up hitting the floor. That idea was so scary to him and he didn't even know why, or where to begin trying to find out what scared him about it most.

"Why did you come here, Rouge." He said quietly, head in hand, trying to appear disinterested instead of emotionally exhausted. She moved toward him, rounding the couch to stand before him.

"Because I **know** this is bothering you. You think I don't? Please… and I know the idea of not seeing her again bothers you, and you're being such a stupid jerk right now like you always are I have _no idea_ why I decided to come here and talk to you in the **first place**!" She barked. "Maybe she _would_ be better off if her and Shadow decided to take a space ride together, I don't know! I thought you'd give a damn or be at least somewhat helpful, but I should have known already that I'm wrong."

"Rouge-"

"I don't want to hear about it. Ok? You've _always_ been such an idiot like that, beating around the bush. Aren't you so freaking cool, Mr. hot and cold. You don't have time to do it anymore, do you understand? She's changed. And I bet that if he wants to, she'll _leave_. I don't know about you, but that scares **me**. I came here because you're my friend as well as them. And if you insist on being a fool, you're going to kick yourself later. Understand?"  
>He was staring at her wide eyed now, bewildered.<br>"Is fighting that fat fool Eggman really all you care about?" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "I mean, if Eggman is all that matters, what the hell are you even fighting **for**?"  
>At his extended gawking silence, she let out a huff of aggravation.<br>"I shouldn't have come here. Shadow was right. The only person that matters to you is the guy in the mirror." Before Sonic could even get a word in, she had stormed out of the building, taking so little care to be discreet that she triggered nearly all of Tails' alarms.

"No, it'll take _weeks_!" Tails roared as he skittered into the room hastily, flying out the next door into the hall to disarm the mayhem of the alarm system.  
>And Sonic just sat there.<br>Sat there, staring at the wall, eyes distant, with his mind so completely elsewhere, the alarms were just a muffled white noise in the background of the chaos in his mind.  
><em>If<em> _Amy leaves Mobius…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p>"Ever kiss anyone?" Shadow asked Amy out of the blue, and it took her by such a surprise that he snickered at her alarmed expression.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Well... you have always gone to magnanimous lengths to get that blue fools attention... what shall you do once you get him?"

"Well? I'd... I've..." She glanced at his steadily growing grin, brows drawing low. "I've... never really thought about that part. So sue me."

"Have you not, now."

"Even if I have it's none of your _business_!" She hissed, face blaring red.

"Suit yourself. I shall be more than happy to jeer at your shortcomings in an attempt to woo him."

"What do you suggest? 'Wooing' lessons now?" She snorted, and his face remained ever serious.

"It could not be a burden to be aware of how one should execute a kiss." Amy suddenly became acutely aware of what he was implying, and her jaw dropped in incredulity.

"What? Oh, _no_-OK teaching me combat is one thing but _this_ is a bit-"

"What is the issue? You have mistaken me for the likes of him before..." He interrupted, seeming entertained. She scowled, looking away.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in. So?"

"So... _evidently_ you must find me to some degree appealing."

"Oh my GOD!" She bawled, cheeks flaming as she shoved at him. "_Shad_ow-ah!"

"You do not?" He then looked slightly taken aback, as if he'd said something too quickly before thinking. She turned to him with reluctance, embarrassed.

"Show me then, if you're going to."

"Show you- **oh**..." His saucy grin returned, and he began leaning in toward her.

"Uh, isn't this happening kinda QUICK?"

"What, you are going to go to great lengths to discuss the matter of experiencing a kiss before you go ahead and-"

"Alright, alright!" She closed her eyes tight. "Lay one on me..." Her ears flattened as she heard him lean forward. "Oh my _God_, what am I _doing_..." She peeped as she was consumed in his scent, before his lips met hers. Amy opened one eye for a moment, saw Shadow had his closed, and leaned in to the kiss. She followed his lead, but let out a muffled squeal when his tongue lapped for entry to her mouth.

"AGK!" She shoved herself back, and he looked at her as if she were insane.

"Is there a problem?" He inquired casually, brow raised at her now heaving form.

"NO TONGUE!" She snapped, cracking him one with an arm darting as quickly as a cobra strike, the flick of her wrist connecting with his head viciously.

"OW!" He snarled. "Why _you_ saucy-"

"What's all the hub-bub, kids?" Rouge's drawl met their ears as she rejoined them, and Amy turned to her with a glare, her face a violent crimson in her anger and shame.

"He was trying to slip me the **tongue**! Jeez..."

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" She swung her hip to the side. "Oh, I see. Haven't I taught you _any_thing? Subtlety, Shadzie. You won't bag a girl if you go from A to B too fast! Take it slow. Here, let a pro show you how it's done." She sat herself beside Amy, who now looked truly mortified.

"UM, Come again?"

"I taught _him_ how to kiss. So _he_ could teach_ you_ how to kiss-"

"Did we not we agree to leave **that** detail BETWEEN US-"

"Obviously he needs back up." She interrupted Shadow's humiliated rant, leaning in to Amy. "C'mere Amy, this is how you-"

"WHAAAAT? I'm not kissing YOU! Are you _CRAZY_?" Amy pushed her face back, evidently appalled, and Shadow guffawed in entertainment.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Rouge exploded, throwing out her arms. "You turnin' down a shot at this?" Amy couldn't help a shout of laughter.

"Uh, you're a GIRL, Rouge!"

"_So_?... Hmpf! What a prude, huh?" She addressed Shadow, then back to Amy. "I mean we're just _girls_...right?" Amy blinked at her in disbelief, face frozen in a hesitant, stubborn defiance.

"I, **_agree_**." Shadow piped up in a long, slithering greasy voice, and both girls looked to his calm, serious face- which wore the slightest upturn of lips as he leaned in with interest, arms folded. Both girls glared angrily.

"GET OUT OF HERE PERV!"

"YOU'RE NO GIRL!" Two different hands went for his now alarmed face, and Shadow was shoved off the rock and out of this scene abruptly.

—  
>Hahahaha *wipes tears* Hoo! I think that was my favorite part to write so far!<br>Till next time, darlings. ^_^


	11. Ch 11: Chosen Brother, Don't Leave Me

Sorry for the delay, writing final exams/final papers! Here we go again...

* * *

><p>A knock at her front door caused Amy to be slightly reluctant to answer. Was it going to be Sonic and Knuckles deploying creep show v 8.0? She knew the boys meant well, but really, was it so crazy an idea for her to want to earn an identity separate from them? She was already ready for it, fired up for whatever hair brained scheme that might lie beyond that door, but her rage was quickly doused by the unexpectedness of her visitor. She gaped at the meek looking young fox perched awkwardly at her doorstep, who begun looking around himself as if he shouldn't be there. She was honestly taken aback to see Tails standing there.<p>

"Can I, uh…" He looked around nervously again, as she was still standing there gawking at him. "So… is there any way I can get you to let me in? Nobody really knows I'm here, so uh-"

"Oh!" Amy started, snapping out of her temporary stupor. "Yeah, sure, of course, come in!" She bustled out of the way clumsily, issuing the young fox entry. She hurried off to the kitchen to ready some hot chocolate and cookies as he made himself comfortable on the couch. She realized her hands were a little unsteady as she was preparing and it really struck her then:_ I am making so many changes so quickly, I am even scaring myself._

She realized that although she could easily justify her avoidance of Sonic with what had happened, she could not justify her neglect to speak to those they were both close to such as Tails and Knuckles. So why was Tails here? Seeing him here alone shook her to her core. She could never have anticipated her own reaction. She always felt so close to him, but had always secretly wondered… a nagging in her mind: _if not for Sonic, would he want to know me at all_? Sonic was certainly the bonding agent in their relationship. Tails was the second person she met since leaving Little Planet, after she decided her path and Sonic's were destined to entwine. As youngsters, they squabbled and competed for Sonic's affections. She was the newcomer to a previous party of two, and three was a crowd. How they had driven Sonic mad in their petty head butting to stay close to him! As they grew older, as was the case for many siblings, the line between love and hate eroded. There developed a mutual love and bond; the arguments dissolved into discussions, the rivalry ended in a friendship.

Tails was her little brother in her eyes, but with Sonic constantly a presence, it was hard for her to discern whether Tails relation to her was solely based on Sonic, or if he felt anything for her aside from him. Now here he was, in her house alone, during a time when he could risk earning ill favor from Sonic simply by being here. And her hands were _shaking_. Because… although perhaps she was getting far too ahead of herself, she felt that him just being here alone during this time was the long awaited answer to her question if he genuinely cared about her. It was a bit much for her to take in during an already emotional state, and she was both shocked and resentful of the blurring in her vision. She had no idea how much Tails had honestly grown to mean to her over the years, but it was slapping her in the face now, and she was fighting back this onslaught of emotion she never even knew she had before.

She swiftly swiped away at the stray liquid that managed to escape and begin the creeping journey from cheek to chin. She could not permit herself weakness now, not in any form, not when she had gained so much strength on her own. She had to be tough. She could not let her emotions get the better of her now. She could not simply assume that Tails was here for her, which was what she **wanted**. What if he came here for Sonic? Perhaps he snuck off to reason with her on Sonic's behalf, and all she had envisioned in the kitchen now was just her foolish thoughts getting ahead of the truth. She composed her jittering nerves, dried her face, steadied her grip on the tray, and sporting her best poker face, joined her chosen brother on the couch in her living room. The silence that followed as he sat staring ahead, sipping his hot chocolate was almost unbearable. She could see the gears churning, working in the mind behind his eyes, which was wrought with genius. _What is he thinking? Why hasn't he spoken?_ The mug was lowered back to the coffee table, the young fox cleared his throat, and Amy held her breath against what was to come. _Oh God_…

"I needed to see you." He said simply, still not looking at her. He was now twiddling his thumbs in his lap, staring down at his movements fixedly- a habit he'd formed during moments of bashfulness. She didn't know what she'd expected him to say, but it didn't start with "Sonic says", so despite herself, her heart rose.

"Why?"

"Why?" Tails smiled down at his lap. "Really? We all stop seeing you for weeks and you wonder why I'm here?"

"Are you here for Sonic?" She asked firmly, the mention of the 'all' putting her back up. "Or are you here for you?"

"They don't know I'm here." He said quietly. "I'm here for me." He said, and his face began to flush. "And you."

"For me? Why?" She watched him intently, and he shuffled uncomfortably. He was still young enough to be reluctant about baring himself. He still wouldn't raise his eyes.

"Because I'm worried about you." He said glumly. He closed his eyes against embarrassment before adding "and I miss you." Against her wishes, her bottom lip began trembling madly. She filled up instantly, and a lump rose to her throat. _Oh God, don't lose it now… _finally, he looked up at her. She knew it couldn't have been easy for him to come here, let alone say this. "When are you coming back?" He asked, and she was fighting against tears, could not let him see how she was cracking up… he took her silence as intentional as opposed to necessary. "Amy? Are you really gonna hang with them from now on? I mean… I know what he did was wrong." She felt her spine go rigid at the mention of the _he_. "But… I'm innocent here. Right?" He raised his hands, and she nodded quickly, unable to make a sound for the lump in her throat. "Is this whole thing really going to undo all these years we've been a team?" He asked her solemnly, and she clasped her face in her hands.

"I'm not trying to punish anyone…" She squeaked.

"I think you know that isn't true, Amy." Tails said simply, lifting the mug to his lips again.

"Ok, _maybe_ one of you…" She slurred begrudgingly, giving up completely on not trying to cry in front of him. Hearing Tails open up like that had slayed her. _He really does give a damn about me…_

"Sonic's really worried, y'know..." Tails said the last bit quietly, as if dishing out a secret.

"Oh coulda fooled me!" She guffawed, voice still thick with her tears as she folded her arms.

"Well, you _know_ Sonic..."

"All too well." She frowned, and Tails looked taken aback by her bitter tone. She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I've been gone. I'm sorry you miss me. I _do_ miss you. It's nothing to do with you guys, I just... I want Sonic to respect me for once. He always takes me for granted..."

"Amy… you know he cares about you. Why would he save you all the time if he didn't?"

"I know, Tails. But you can care for someone and still hurt them. He's never known what it's like to not have me there at the drop of a dime. But whenever I've come to him, he turns me away. It's time he learned I'm worth more than that. I think this has been coming for a long time..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Tails thought back to that day, grimacing at the remembrance. "He was kinda mean that day...he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah, just a bit!" Amy snorted. "He hasn't even apologized. And until he does..."

"I get ya." Tails nodded. "Though I don't know if it's going to work..."

"Well, I guess we'll see if I really matter to Sonic or not, won't we."

"You know you do, he's just..."

"Sonic." They said in unison, tittering for a moment with each other before she shook her head. "Well, he can be Sonic all he wants. But until he learns to respect me..." She got up, and Tails followed suit. "I'll be hanging with people who do."

"Uh, I respect you." Tails said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, and Amy stopped to look at him. She remembered him the way he was when they first met; a tiny heap of orange fur folding his arms, scowling at her jealously. "Well she's not getting my room," he'd said moodily. Now here he was, much older and wiser, in her house of his own accord, compelled to let her know he cared. It was one of the most emotional moments of her life. She reached for him with a watery smile, taking the bashful young fox in for a hug.

"This is a far cry from the first time I met you, you know..." She sniffled, and the both of them guffawed.

"I was just a snotty kid back then…"

"You were brilliant then and you are now, don't even doubt it."

"Maybe a bit socially awkward…" He said embarrassedly, hugging back.

"I guess I've been unfair to the rest of you in this. I'm sorry you guys got tangled up in this mess. We'll hang too, ok? But you should go before they find out you've been here. The interrogation will never end if they do."

"Sure, Amy. And promise me if they find out about this, you'll bust me out of solitary."  
>They both cackled loudly then looked around nervously as if they were being watched.<br>He turned to her with an expression of earnest as they stood by the door. "I'm not saying this because I don't think you can handle yourself. I saw what you did to Eggman, and I know you're more than capable these days. I'm saying this for my own peace of mind. Ok?"

"Ok…" She said nervously, waiting.

"Just be careful, alright? Be careful for our sake. Sonic is a basket case of nerves right now. He's convinced of your demise on a daily basis-"

"I know that all too well." She said curtly, getting aggravated again as he gave her a pleading expression.

"He just doesn't trust him, Amy!" He closed his eyes and blushed furiously before he spit out the last part heatedly: "Not with someone as important as you." He hurriedly placed a kiss on her cheek before he ran off the doorstep, flying into the sky and disappearing into the rising sun of the horizon.  
>She wandered around the house, unable to settle herself, pacing, rolling the words Tails had said during the visit around in her head like marbles. She had no idea before today how much he cared for her…<br>_Not with someone as important as you.  
><em>That did it. She sat on the couch, put her face in her hands, and cried like a baby. 

* * *

><p>It felt so real.<p>

The wind was stimulating every hair, the kiss of the sun and how its golden fingers combed through his fur, the breathless chuckles that would sound over his shoulder, the scent of the fresh morning air giving the land a feeling of newness; as if the dew had swept the land clean of all scarring and imprint. It was new, it was theirs. His friends were behind him, his destiny before him.  
>It was as it has always been.<br>Then a voice fell quiet.  
>And he had to wonder… is it Eggman?<p>

He wanted to look back and count them all, take them all in and account for each one. Knuckles. Tails. Amy. He needed to make sure they were there, that they were safe.

He could not.  
>He could not turn his head.<br>He blinked and the world around him seemed to have jumped ahead when he wasn't looking. Shadows sprawled dark along the grass like deft mischievous fingers; black serpents that crept in and devoured the last spots of light. The sun was burning a lazy orange like a dying coal, lolling back into the safety of the hills.

Suddenly nobody was there but Amy.

She was keeping her distance, meters apart, staring at him softly.  
>He just watched her a while, scared to move and find the world around him change again. She was looking back at him as she used to look in her red dress and headband. It felt comforting, until he saw her eyes. She was smiling, but her eyes looked sad. It was as if she pitied him, and he couldn't stand the pity. Pity was always the worst of them all…<p>

He blinked and abruptly she went from standing before him to looking over her shoulder at him with that same smile, overlooking him from the rock ledge above him, walking away with the shadows that danced along the ground like hand puppets. He tried to keep from blinking and letting it happen again but it was out of his control. His eyes would sting and water, quiver, and he would involuntarily blink again. Suddenly she was even farther away from him. His breath caught painfully in his throat and he gasped in a harsh breath of air as he realized he was standing at the shore of the ocean, so close that the salt scent stung his sensitive nostrils. Its ominous waves were licking the toe of his red sneaker. He looked at the unpredictable, unforgiving water and felt sick. The further out over the water he looked, the more the overpowering need to shrink to the ground became. Many would believe his ultimate nemesis was Eggman, but he himself knew his own truest foe.

"Amy…" He said her name uneasily, because when the scene changed this time, she was nowhere to be seen. If she was still in front of him… if she was, she was in- his back seized at the thought, and his teeth ground together as he tried to beg his panicking body forward into the churning, powerful, murderous tides… and then he noticed a boat.

He lifted an arm against the sun, trying to catch a clear view of the retreating vessel. The sea tasted his shoe again, reminding him of its presence. He took an uneasy step back, and blocked the sun perfectly. He saw Amy standing at the back of the boat facing him, waving, giving him that same sad smile of pity. She was leaving him behind.

She was leaving him behind for the first time.

He leapt in.

As he felt his head being consumed by a wave, he thrashed up and away from his pillow, sputtering and choking madly, desperately sucking in air he thought he needed. The bed beneath him was soaked, his chest cavity ached with the forcefulness of his gasps, and oh, how he trembled. If he could stand, he would have risen to his feet and begun to run; but _God_, how his legs shook. Unable to get back to sleep, he resigned himself to sitting up in bed, still clutching his chest, letting it heave until he stabilized his breathing. During that time, all he was good for was thinking. And in the dull blur that comes with just waking up he couldn't stop thinking over and over again in his head like a mantra, though not quite sure what it meant, only feeling its importance.

_Don't leave me._

* * *

><p><em>More as soon as all these essays are done! :3 <em>


	12. Ch 12: Fuelling Fire

_I know.  
>I know.<br>I am a sinful, blasphemous human being; but my final exams are past tense, and I come to you with a voluptuous, meaty update…  
>-<em>

_Caught up in this house, trapped my very own self in the snare of my mind  
>What I'd give for a deep breath inside…<br>-_

He had actually gotten out of bed when he gained control of his limbs; the moment they ceased to shake long enough for him to stand, he was running. For no valid reasons other than entertainment blended with habit, he began racing the sun as it came up. _If I can make it to this hill before the sun reaches that cloud… if I can make it to that tree…  
><em>Before he even stopped to register where he was headed, Sonic was standing in front of her door. He stared at the familiar door in a haze for a moment, then seized in horror, as if an evil face had revealed itself in the wooden lines of the structure. What was he doing here?!  
>Then he zipped into a nearby tree.<br>Then at her door again.  
>Then he hurriedly rushed back up the trail the way he had come, nearly striking the wooden sign decreeing Amy Rose; he almost made it over the hills, her house all but disappearing over the crests. Then he stopped harshly enough to nearly knock himself off balance, sprinkling brown specks along the pristine face of his shoes. He growled lowly in annoyance to himself.<br>As quick as he had retreated, he was back at her door again.  
>He huffed noisily, kicking at the dirt path and disturbing the gravel into a drifting cloud.<p>

He risked his life for a living, for Christ's sakes.  
>What was hard about this? He wanted to leave out of embarrassment. He was here because the dream had shaken him, made him feel anxious; and even worse than that. lonely. Abandoned. Left behind. It was a stupid feeling; it wasn't real, yet was it not? Was he not in some small way being left in the dust by Amy, who was on her own quest, her own thrills, her own life that left him just outside the perimeter? How far would she go? Or perhaps she would decide to go her own way…<br>More importantly, why couldn't he just do what he wanted, which was leave right now, and let her do whatever it was she wanted in peace? A part of him was anchored here due to the unresolved. As much as he did not want to be affected by her absence, clearly some portion of him was – or he would already be running by now. It was like an invisible cord had attached itself to him from Amy's doorstep, permitting him to get far enough away to nearly lose sight of it; the cord went taut when the peak of her roof threatened to disappear. He just wanted to see her, even to knock on the door and run when she came to open it… if he was feeling _that_ lame. Just to know she hadn't left under cover of night, no goodbyes, no reparations; left him behind, because maybe he was scared he did not matter enough to be given those niceties anymore…  
>He was suddenly startled by a loud, high pitched stream of laughter, sending him running headfirst into a nearby bush. She was awake this early?! <strong>Why<strong>?! (Almost givin' him a heart attack…) After a few heaves of breath to steady the initial startling he stepped out of the bush and began picking out embedded twigs with his left hand; he was shielding his vision with the right as the sun accosted his eyes. _That's when he heard it_. It felt as though a spell of ice was cast along his spine; his body went rigidly tense. In those few seconds between realization and action, a voice broke the quiet before he could react to the sound of movement:  
>"Camping outside her house in a bush again, are we? Very distinguished for the alleged hero of Mobius." Ever moan out in malcontent, throw a shameful childish tantrum, then scream at the ocean and scare off wildlife… on the <em>inside<em>? Sonic just stood there, his exterior revealing none of his inner frustration. _Well, it really couldn't get any worse than this_. With the sun now effectively removed by his forearm, Sonic was treated to the unpleasant visage of Shadow's smug arrival. Instantly, Sonic felt a heated sensation in his head, in his chest. He was angry Shadow was here, that Shadow had seen him here, and he didn't care whether it made sense or not. He knew it was unreasonable. What about emotion is reasonable?

"What are you doing here so early?" Sonic asked sharply, as though he had been patrolling the area for creeps like Shadow. The darker hedgehog tried his damnest to keep his smug grin from growing into an exposed tooth beam of gluttony. Life was just too good to him lately…

"Oh I was invited here this early, though I highly doubt that the same offer was extended to you. I believe the more fitting inquiry at this juncture would be, why have you found yourself outside of this girl's house in secrecy, in her Bruxus bush, at quarter to six in the morning for perhaps the fifth… sixth… seventh, time this month?"

"Enough of this, Shadow-"

"I had assumed you did not have a valid answer for that. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"You'll find that I won't." Sonic said firmly, letting Shadow bump into him instead of moving out of the way. Shadow's carmine eyes cut a threatening stab into Sonic's gaze.

"I can be very persuasive…" The darker hedgehog hissed, sharply punctuating his s's.

"I want to talk about this." Sonic held one hand between himself and Shadow; it was a promise of defense if provoked.

"Yes I have taken note of how fond you are of hearing yourself speak, I must confess I do not share the same love of it-"

"What do you think you're doing with her." Sonic asked directly, his eyes posing more force than Shadow assumed he could wield. He was stunned that Sonic's glare managed to stir anxiety within him. He gathered himself under the power of the stare, maintaining his usual poker face.

"What I am doing with her?" Shadow began to smile again. "Or what she is doing with me? As far as I am concerned, she is acting within the confines of free will, is she not?"

"What do you get from this, is what I want to know. What interest do you have in Amy? You've never shown interest in her before-"

"How strange… up until the moment I showed interest in her, neither have you."

"That's not true." Sonic said quietly, fumbling a little internally. _Shit_. _Was it?_

"I believe that you know it is, Sonic. I have often wondered the same thing about you. In all the years I have known you, you have shown a certain penchant for rejecting and belittling the girl in any and every occasion you have the opportunity to. Yet when her life is in danger, you save her. For what? For pity? Glory? If she has repetitively proven herself to be a nuisance to you, why not simply let Eggman do what he will with her and save yourself the burden of her company?"

Sonic's brows lunged downward, his green eyes burning in white hot rage. His jaw locked tightly, and Shadow watched the muscles of his face jump in an effort to contain the savageness that so often leapt from his own fingertips. That was the defining difference between himself and Sonic as fighters; willingness to show mercy. **Control**. He could see that Sonic's was gradually slipping from him.

"That's low of you to say, Shadow. Even for you."

"You do not exactly paint a more flattering portrait for me to derive ulterior conclusions from, do you? I am not concocting wild inventions out of thin air. You know your actions toward her have hardly been distinctly warm or assuring. She has made as much evident with her own words."

A stab of insecurity ricocheted inside the confines of Sonic's cool exterior. What exactly had she said about him? He was always so sure of Amy's faith and adoration of him… he had never stopped to think about who she was alone, but only in proximity to himself. _Was that even fair_? He closed his eyes for composure for a moment, his patience slipping away. _Hold it together, don't get angry…_

"I know I'm not perfect in how I do things. But I'm not askin' for an evaluation. I'm askin' what you get out of this. Plain and simple."

Shadow looked at Sonic with humor, yet it was tinged with a kind of manic darkness. He looked happy; happy at a cost. Dangerous.

"Whatever it is that Amy desires of me. I grow confident it is what I desire of her."

"And what is that exactly?" Sonic egged with a darkened voice. It sounded rough and dry leaving his lips.

"For starters, the means to defend herself, which your group has neglected to provide her with. I deem that cruel, considering the lifestyles you lead. I have provided her a kindness. If anything more derives from that, I shall not be apt to reject it."

"Oh so you start training her because you don't wanna see her gettin' hurt. Well ain't that virtuous."

"I find it highly more feasible than your reasons; to deny her the capacity to defend herself for fear of her injury is illogical. I believe the correct action to take would be to endow her with the means to avoid injury."

"Look. I never said that the way I run things are flawless. I'm aware of that fact."

"This is certainly news to me. It has always appeared to me that you run around this planet presuming you are the creators gift to it..."

"…And I'm certainly not logical in the way I deal with Amy, alright?" Sonic spat, ignoring the jibe and continuing on the conversation. He could not; he refused to let Shadow get what he wanted out of him, which was a fight. He had to keep it together, remain civil… "Believe me, I know that. But really, you're doin' all this for the same reason I have. You just don't wanna see her gettin' hurt. In some freakin' twisted way, you're just like me. You're just a hero wrapped up in a villain costume, aren't ya?"

"Get out of here, Sonic. Before I make you get out of here." Shadow said sharply, his eyes suddenly aflame. Sonic was surprised that he had managed to somehow chink the cold exterior of Shadow's armor with the suggestion that Shadow was good. Or was it the fact that Shadow disliked seeing himself in Sonic? Either way, Sonic was startled by the sudden threat in Shadow's voice, and he was not one to be intimidated by anybody. Ever.

"Shadow, I don't think you could make me do _anything_." Sonic was grinning in his usual manner as he said this, but his eyes were hard and threatening. "You don't own Amy, now lemme talk to her for a moment. Alone."

"Perhaps you are unaware of this, but you do not own her either. Where do you derive this haughty assumption that she would concede to see you? Do you honestly believe you are that unforgettable, hedgehog? You have never done anything for her that has made you worthy of remembrance. She has not wished to speak of you, never mind to you."

"Oh, I don't know - She's been pretty grateful ever since I saved her from Metal and Eggman. Have ya noticed? Anyway… so you're speakin' for her now? I'd rather speak to _her_, thanks. Now step aside!"

"Maybe I won't. Maybe she does not wish to see you again…" Shadow got up in Sonic's face, his eyes afire with challenge. "Maybe she has found someone to replace you in her ardor. Now go home, hedgehog. Or are you still in denial?"

"Excuse me?" Sonic merely looked agitated that Shadow was in his personal space, but he dreaded whatever unknown information Shadow might stir up to the surface next. If anything happened between those two… well, he'd never really thought ahead that far, or prepared for it, and he honestly had no idea how to react if something did.

"She does not care for you anymore." Shadow said in a low hiss, eyes narrowing. "Can you not identify when you are unwanted?"

The last word was heavy; it dropped through Sonic and left him feeling light and shaky. Sonic felt anger leap up like a threatened cobra; those words were a silent fear, but hearing them brought about a completely uncontrolled, unplanned reaction. There is a risk involved in every new situation; Sonic had not built himself up for this kind of mind game today, and Shadow had crossed the line and left it far behind in this conversation…  
>Beyond the anger, Shadow had managed to do worse that piss him off.<br>He had managed to hurt him; hurt him within, where the wound could not be tended.  
><em>-<br>The chaos has me captive, but there's no exit sign;  
>Going to fuel this stupid fire with these feelings of mine…<em>

He did not mean to do what he did next, but it happened.  
>Before his mind could rationalize the situation and bring him back down to Mobius, before he could stop and think "hey, perhaps this might be a bad idea" or "this isn't what a hero should be doing right now", his body acted upon animal instinct first; his ears rang, he was seeing red.<br>Fist met face.

When he came back from the rage, Shadow was lying on the ground – _why_? He never, ever went down with a punch, never mind stay down. He knew he was being tricked; he hovered over Shadow's still form, waiting for the surprise attack, fist suspended over the darker hog's head in preparation for the blow. It never came; from Shadow. He didn't even have time to let worry or regret set in completely when he was suddenly knocked off his feet. It wasn't that the blow hurt- and it kind of _did_- but the shock of its unexpectedness is what prevented him from righting himself immediately. He knew what he'd been hit by, he just couldn't believe it. Head in hand, his stunned eyes found her heaving, furious form.

"Amy… that… hurt." He said wide eyed, rubbing the afflicted spot, appearing awestruck. It wasn't that it had really hurt that much _physically_… but he was sure that any smack from her or Tails would hurt a hell of a lot worse than being crushed by one of Eggman's bots any day. He was offended, a little dumbstruck, and worst of all, impressed by her precision and skill increase.

"Is this your idea of diplomacy?" She barked, tossing her hammer angrily to the ground. "Why would you put me in this kind of situation?" Her voice was high pitched and angry, quivering from adrenaline and the impact of what had just happened. "Are you out of your mind? How long have you been out here beating each other before you managed to get him on the ground? Aren't you supposed to have sense?! You don't hit someone on the ground!" She snapped, her fingers brushing the area she had clouted him worriedly. He looked at her quickly, acknowledging with bitterly humorous irony that this was the kindest she'd been to him in weeks. She whipped her hand back as if he was scalding hot, concealing her concern with a furrowed brow. She turned from him swiftly, helping Shadow sit up; it seemed to be a task for him. Sonic was so frazzled, confused; had he kept striking Shadow? He couldn't have… had he hit him with the kind of force that would disorient an ultimate life form? No, it didn't make sense. He couldn't have. But he had been so very angry, so angry… he was sure he had struck him once, hovered over him a moment before Amy intervened… the darker hedgehog held a hand to his face, letting out a low grunt as Amy helped him to his feet.

"Shadow, did you start this?" She asked wearily, her face seeming stricken and scared. She was still shocked that she'd hit Sonic; she was just startled by the unexpected violence outside her house. She had also never, not in her most forceful of blows on the dark hedgehog, ever knocked him off his feet. She could only imagine the kind of force it would take to disorient or still him…  
>She was sure he had to have done something, initiated some kind of evil to warrant such a forceful attack from Sonic. He just didn't attack without a valid reason…<p>

"We were having a conversation up until this blue fool attempted to push my face to the back of my skull."

"Sonic!" Her voice was comically high with appalled tension, throwing her arms down at her sides in frustration as she whipped around to stare at him appalled.

"But look, _listen_, you didn't hear what Shadow was saying before-" Sonic stammered, feeling like an idiot already as he tried to find some way to explain this situation in a way that didn't sound childish or as outlandish as it really was… _he hurt my feelings_. Sonic was sure he would rather run full speed into Eggman naked before he'd utter those words.

"I don't care _what_he said, you know better than this!"

"I know I do. I know! But Amy, I didn't come here to fight."

"Well what _did_ you come here for? Because a fight is what you got! I mean when is this going to stop?" She asked, shaking her head. "Is this what things have come to now? You two having fist fights on my front lawn? Why don't you _both_ grow up? And try letting me do the same, while you're at it." She directed this at Sonic as Shadow remained silent and mostly absent from the conversation, staring off in the distance with a hand still held to his head. Amy stared at Sonic for a long time, trying desperately to read some answers on his face. She knew there was more to this, she willed him to speak, but she knew he was being stubborn; perhaps too proud to confess what had really taken place out here. Was Sonic as worried about her as Tails had said? _He just doesn't trust him, Amy… not with someone as important as you…_  
>The silence between them was unbearable. She feared she might let this adrenaline push tears to the forefront, and she didn't want either of them to see how shaken they had made her. She couldn't stand there looking at Sonic who just stood there, unwilling to explain or defend himself, just staring at her hopelessly, guiltily. Why wouldn't he talk to her? After how she'd been acting lately, could she blame him? <em>But this whole thing wasn't her fault; she didn't start this, <em>_**he**__ did… why did he always have to make her feel for him so much?_

"I'll be inside…" Shadow stated wearily. Evidently this was not turning out the way he'd planned it.

"No, I think you should stay _right_here. What the hell happened? Why were you two fighting?" Amy demanded, her fiery eyes turning on Shadow now. He felt nervous under that gaze, but he would not show it. He had assumed he was out of hot water, hoping Sonic would be scapegoated.

"I have explained what occurred. Sonic and I were having a conversation up until he struck me. I cannot speak for his actions." Shadow rumbled, effectively turning the heat of her gaze back to Sonic.

"Why were you on top of Shadow when I came out?" Shadow was standing behind Amy, looking amused at Sonic over her shoulder. He knew exactly what Sonic was thinking, and Sonic hated it; he knew Sonic would be too humiliated to tell her that he'd punched Shadow in anger at the suggestion that Amy didn't want him around anymore. It would be the worst way for her to find out…

"Because…" Sonic's throat suddenly felt like sand paper. He tried swallowing; he desperately wanted to clear his throat, but his muscles were locked with anxiety. He couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous; not even in the most life threatening of his endeavors. His eyes stared at her shoes, at either side of himself; what if Shadow exposed him before he had a chance to explain himself?! What if Shadow lied? Or worse, what if he told the truth, and she found out through that jerk that he… _oh God_. _Anything but that._Words shot out of his mouth, automatic and quick, his voice regaining its typical attitude: "Because I have a habit of dealin' with creeps that way." Sonic grinned, closing his eyes as he adjusted his gloves. Shadow was grinning behind Amy now; it had all gone as he had predicted.

"Oh it's just like you to try to turn an awful situation into a joke, isn't it?!" She howled in frustration, turning abruptly to storm back into the house. "I'm so angry I can't look at you right now!"

"Says the girl who just clouted me up the side of the head with a hammer? Shouldn't I be the one who's angry?!"

"Oh leave me alone, Sonic! Again the day hasn't even begun and you're already causing trouble!"

"Hey I never beat _you_over the head with anything!"

"Go home out of it, I can't talk to you right now!"

"You're talking to me RIGHT NOW!"

"WELL - WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE!" She shrieked in frustration, slamming her front door behind her abruptly. Shadow quietly turned toward the door without another word, taking the short journey across the lawn to her front door. Sonic just stood there dumbfounded, enraged by his lack of control over himself and the situation. He had done exactly every wrong thing he could have possibly done; every single thing he had told himself on the run there he would not permit to happen in all the crazy scenarios one can foresee before an event. What the hell had happened just now? How did checking up on her turn into him getting clocked by her hammer for punching Shadow's lights out? Was he losing it? Was everyone else? Or was the world officially on crazy pills?!

Shadow took a discrete moment to glance back at Sonic before he passed through the front door, and in that brief expression, within those few spare seconds in time, Sonic recognized that look; the entirety of the puzzle that was the enigma that had just happened fell into place abruptly.  
>Shadow had gone down so easily because he knew Amy was watching.<p>

He set Sonic up to look bad, and Sonic had given him exactly what he needed to come out on top of the situation. Shadow had not only manipulated him, he had also manipulated Amy; and that upset Sonic more than anything else that had happened (aside from his poor, crippled pride). If Shadow was willing to manipulate Amy for his own benefit, what else would he do for his own benefit at her expense? He was more frightened for her than ever before, and he couldn't have pushed her further away if he'd made a genuine effort to. He had pushed her closer to Shadow, and now he knew with full certainty that Shadow had something planned; and he didn't care what or who he had to use to get what he wanted. A great, heavy sadness began to weigh on Sonic's chest in the quiet moment that followed; in another genuine attempt to try to come clean to Amy and begin reparations with her, Sonic found himself even further from her than ever. It was one thing to have Eggman put distance between himself and someone he cared about; it was another to find himself the culprit of creating that distance.

He felt an anxiety for her well-being; he abruptly felt that he had to tell her. What else could he do? She would know he wasn't lying if he told her what had really happened; she'd know full well he would never be so cruel as to make that up… or confess to something like that for the hell of it. That was a very specific reason to begin a fist fight. _He told me you didn't care for me anymore..._  
>He <strong>cringed hard<strong>. Ahhh God. Was that what he was going to have to say? How embarrassing, stupid, _stupid_ – whole situation _stupid. _And he was only making it **more** stupid; letting it get stupider by standing there saying nothing, being stupid, looking stupid. He had to _undo_ the stupidity of what had just happened and come clean. He zipped up to her door and quickly knocked. He heard approaching footsteps, but the sound became drowned out by the pounding of his heart.

_Oh God… how could he tell her? Years and years and years of not saying a word, just watching, enjoying, being playful, carefree… every part of his life, carefree; what happens when something stops being that? _It was always his fear._ What if getting serious about something changes who he is, how he lives? Was he just going to throw that to the wind like everything else now, because for once the alternative was worse? Not to mention this would give his enemies a very vulnerable target… but was she really vulnerable now? To come out with it after all this time in such a shitty situation was… __**he couldn't do**__ it._

The doorknob clicked, began to turn, and his heart tried to leap out of his ribcage. _I- shit, I __**cannot**__ do this_.  
>He panicked.<br>By the time the door had opened, all that could be seen was the mild swaying of the trees and the cloud trail of dust Sonic left behind. Amy stared at the dust with a sense of foreboding… something was terribly, poignantly wrong. She had known it the moment she intervened, that something was not right with Sonic. Not that there was something wrong with him, but that he knew something she didn't. He was scared about something, and that terrified her. Not only was that not like him, but whatever it was, if Sonic was scared, there was a damn good reason to be.

"Is everything alright?" Shadow's voice was low and gentle behind her, startling her from her reverie of thought. She still stared at the dust cloud, dissipating into the air… she merely shook her head no.

"I am sorry that the morning has already been unkind to you. Please, come finish your breakfast. Perhaps ridding some of that anxiety in training will improve your well-being." She nodded in silence, eyes still straining to see the last of the cloud. Shadow's unusual politeness only increased her certainty that there was far more at play here than was readily evident. But what could she say? If Sonic refused to tell her what had happened, how could she be made to understand? She trailed after Shadow into the kitchen, but her heart was still out on the doorstep, waiting for Sonic; as it always had.

Sonic would not return to her home that day; nor anyone's. He missed his meeting with Tails and Knuckles. He ran, ran, ran; all the familiar landscapes of Mobius, leaping pulse pounding gorges in his reckless manner; cliff top to tree top.  
>Eggman was silently observing Sonic's manic exercise, brooding and quietly concerned by the unusual aggression in his movements. <em>Sonic was not himself<em>… he decided to postpone the release of his latest mecha of mass destruction. He had never quite seen Sonic so careless and agitated before, but whatever had caused him to be so vengeful, Eggman certainly did not want that wrath unleashed upon him.  
>If he had never managed to piss Sonic off that much with his trouble making, he'd hate to see what had managed to provoke that rage in the typically cheery hero. It was one thing to have a machine destroyed, but something about that look in Sonic's eyes… that absence of warmth warned Eggman that it might not just be the machine Sonic would mangle if provoked. For the first time in the endless span of years that had melted into one long tirade of insanity for Eggman, the good Doctor took his first day off in years for genuine fear for his life.<p>

Sonic knew he had responsibilities. He knew he should be looking for emeralds with Tails and Knuckles right now. But he just could not devote the energy it would take to act like himself today. How could he turn up, spend time with two of his closest friends, and not rouse their suspicions? They would know something was not right with him. Technically they already did; he hadn't shown up when they had agreed to meet today. But he would rather be absent physically than mentally; to be forced to explain the humiliation of what had happened earlier. He could not remember a time he felt more disheartened than this, or more out of his element in a situation. He could deal with a villain, but not one that dwelled within.

_O_O… Oah no he di'ant!_  
><em>Hope you guys liked this chapter, give a little r&amp;r to let me know. ^-^ Thanks for reading, next chap is go!<em>


	13. Ch 13: Relics of the Past

_As promised; This is a back to back update. X3 Enjoy!_

_"Time is very slow for those who wait__  
><em>_Very fast for those who are scared__  
><em>_very long for those who lament__  
><em>_Very short for those who celebrate__  
><em>_But for those who love; time is eternal"  
>-Shakespeare<em>  
>-<p>

He had been aimlessly wandering the Mystic Ruins without real purpose or aim; he just found comfort in the sounds of life surrounding him in the thick of the jungle. Occasionally he could spot relics; rubble of what was surely once a prominent, breath-halting piece of architecture shaped by the long stilled hands of Knuckles ancestors.

Tails had made it his mission to collect specimens, the most complete artifacts he could find in his journeys through the Mystic Ruins; a solitary dreadlock carefully carved with tribal designs in a long silenced language; the marble snout and stern eye of a long dead warrior; plaques salvaged from beneath a smattering of unidentifiable rubble that once stood tall. A stone carving barely visible caught his eye as a miniscule smudge of out of place color; protruding from beneath the foliage of the thick undergrowth. It was surrounded by a murky, questionable pool of swamp water. The swamp pools could be merely ankle deep, or all consuming. Sonic felt like risking it today; it really wasn't going to get worse. If it turned out to be a good find, Tails would be forever grateful. His research of Knuckles people brought him comfort; it was one of the ways Tails managed to show Knuckles he cared about his origin. It also couldn't hurt after he'd been an inconsiderate no show.

He edged his way around the pool, shuffling to get a look at any angle, any possibility to avoid getting wet in any way.

No dice.

One pointed sneaker tip dipped in, pressed, tested the sediment beneath the pool; soft slick mud, with the promise of ground. _He hated getting his socks wet __**so much**__…_

He plunged his leg forth, sunk in deeply past his knee, panicked more at the water creeping through his fur like icy mites as opposed to, oh I don't know, possibly drowning… he took a few gulps of air to calm himself; _only up to the knee, cool it… this is not my favourite day_… put more weight to shift forward and possibly stretch his other sneaker across the gap to the bush… his submerged leg sunk to just below his hipbone and he hissed a cuss through his teeth, other foot suspended in the air ridiculously. Forget it. He'd reach around it, he'd need it later. His hand darted out at the sculpture, fingers hooking what felt like a snout. Slowly, aggravatingly, he dragged the 12 inch stone carving from its hiding place. His tail was _touching_ the water now… _touching _it.

As he prepared for his degrading scrabble back to safety behind him, a brilliant flash of light stabbed his eye briefly as he began turning. He kept moving his head back and forth that way for a moment, and a glint would momentarily flicker in his vision each time. He looked down mournfully, putting his other foot in the water.  
><em>It's in both my shoes<em>…  
>Tossed the statue to safety behind him, and leaned forward with great effort. Now his belly was wet.<p>

_Disgusting_…

It began creeping up his back, through each hair follicle; unpleasant and thick … his fingers snatched at, grazed, found a sharp point, scrabbled several more times before hooking the sparkling item toward himself clumsily.

The chaos emerald hit him in the chest, nearly fell into the revoltingly thick brown water; his leg jerked up, hitting the gemstone with his knee. It was suspended in the air just long enough for Sonic to snatch it with both hands like a moth; fingers hurting with the pressure of his strong hands against the unforgivingly hard gem. _A Chaos Emerald_…even against the contrast of his now filthy gloves, the emerald was captivating. Its emerald hue was brilliant; warmed him so entirely. He clasped it fiercely as he began the great effort of turning around while partially submerged in muck and water.

Throwing both elbows onto the grass, digging them into the ground for leverage, he yanked with all his power against the stubborn muck. Although he came free, his socks and shoes weren't so lucky. He crawled back to the edge of the water, securing the emerald between his knees, and began digging around in the pool of muck for his belongings. By the time he'd worked them out of the sediment, he was panting, covered in jungle debris and muck from ear to toe, and thoroughly furious. He was so specifically angry at the wet shoes, he almost felt stubborn enough not to put them on. Alas, running barefoot at the speed of sound usually never ended well.

He decided to postpone that unpleasant moment and sat on the bank for some time, just staring into the emerald as he tried to bring his temper down. Nothing was worse than being wet; _staying_ wet. The feeling of running at the speed of sound wet was not. Pleasant. At **all**.

He sighed, resigning himself to lie down close to the gem. He inspected it, taking in its luster and getting lost within its mystifying core. Something familiar, something sentimental; there was something homely about that shade of green. It was relevant for a reason; so many memories, so much time seeing this very color. Seeing it in friendly eyes. Deep, emerald green. Sonic smiled to himself despite the horror that had been his day; smiled and felt that smile throughout; anxiety beginning to ebb from his system. His brows rose as the emerald, now touching the tip of his nose and ghosting his cheek, begun to emit a warm glow. _Chaos is power, enriched by the heart…_

He blushed to himself furiously, and glared at the emerald as if it had suggested something preposterous to him. "Whatever. Don't know _nothin'_ about my heart." He grumbled embarrassedly at it, like he'd been caught doing something wrong. He snatched up the emerald and statue into the safety of his grip before jettisoning North; he wanted to get as far from that bog water as he could. He was grimacing as he ran, the water feeling like stabbing heavy ice in his fur at his velocity_. I __**hate **__water…._

Darkness had swept over Mobius like an all-encompassing velvet cloak. Sonic had been on the move all day, walking through his options in his head, trying to figure out how to tackle the situation. But as stars began making their appearance known like candle flickers in the window of the universe, guilt settled over him. It wasn't like him to miss a meeting with his friends; he knew they would be horribly worried. It had been selfish of him; yet when in his life had he ever truly been permitted to be selfish? A hero was expected to give any and all of himself; asking for nothing in return. What happens when a hero needs rescuing? Are they permitted that luxury, or was it shameful to feel he needed saving from himself?

This had gone from a situation that he deemed foolish and would blow over in a few days to a legitimate danger. How had he let this all get so far out of hand? His feet had a way of carrying to the place he needed to go before he realized he needed to. Once he acknowledged he had stopped, chest heaving from the extreme exertion he had put his body through that day, he realized he was standing on the shrine of the master emerald. It sat perched safely in the center, grasping what was left of the rapidly disappearing sun; reflecting stars back at Sonic's face with his own visage. How long was he held captivated by it, never having stopped to truly appreciate the beauty, the mystery, the history it held?

His moment of reflection was cut short by an impact from his left, sending him tumbling back down over the side of the shrine. He let himself land in a heap at its base, steadying his breath calmly as if nothing more than his own loss of balance had occurred. He was utterly void of concern, as he knew exactly what had struck him. He even knew him by impact. He heard the loud, heavy breathing of the spite-filled echidna making its way closer to him. Sonic didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to have to deal with another foolish conflict. He just wanted solace for even a few more minutes in time. It was not to be.

"Where **were **you, Sonic?" The heated voice growled. Sonic opened his eyes to see the familiar scowl of his old friend pounding down on him. Knuckles nudged him agitatedly with a sneaker, hooking a back quill with its tip. "Huh? Huh? Didn't even bother to give us a head up? Been lookin' all over the damn place for you! Ungrateful-"

"Couldn't have been all over. Y'see I've _been _all over, and I never saw ya."

"URGH!" Knuckles punched the side of the shrine, and a crack seemed to take a life of its own as it leapt in lightening zig zags along the stone foundation.

"Hey mind that, it's old! That's a piece of your own history, have some respect!" Sonic sputtered, trying not to be amused at Knuckle's tantrum and failing. Only Knuckles could manage to make even caring look violent and angry.

"Mind _yourself_! Do you have any idea what kind of day Tails and I have had? We thought somethin' went down!"

"Something did."

"Well what the hell, Sonic?! Tails and I even busted in on Eggman again! He was just sittin' there in his pajama's eating hot dogs and watching Wall-E! Dammit Sonic, we looked like idiots!"

"That's kind of hard to do next to Eggman in pajama's with a hot dog-"

"_WHERE WERE YOU_?!" Knuckles yelled, grabbing Sonic up by a wrist and shaking him roughly like a toy that had lost its newness. Sonic's mild, uninterested and wholly unaffected look is what caused Knuckles to get a hold of himself, heaving out a loud, hot huff of aggravation before abruptly tossing Sonic over his shoulder. He folded his arms tightly, storming to the top of the shrine to sit down. He didn't even look back at Sonic who was now in a heap on the ground, attempting to right himself despite his dizziness. Slowly, quietly, like a guilty dog, Sonic made his way up to the top of the shrine and wordlessly took a seat next to his old friend.  
>The silence spread out before them, as deep and even as the midnight sky.<p>

"Well… you'll be happy to know, we got a chaos emerald." Knuckles stated matter-of-factly, staring off into the distance.

"Me too." Sonic said blandly, the disinterest of the conversation not typical when it revolved around chaos emeralds. "And this." He produced the sculpture from earlier; Knuckles eyes became alit with interest, mitts grabbing up the item for close inspection.

"This looks old enough to be from the pre-Pachacamac period. We'd have to get Tails to carbon date it for sure… thanks for pickin' it up. Y'know. Not having pockets and all."

"No sweat. Oh, and uh… I punched Shadow today."

"_**What**_?!" Knuckles jumped for a minute, then looked contemplative. "Wait… well, what else is new… what for this time?"

Sonic visibly grimaced, instantly drawing a grin from Knuckles.

"I don't wanna say, dude."

"No. Now I need to know."

"Well here's a long story short; hog hits hog, then Amy comes out and cracks me one with her hammer…"

"BWUHAH!" Knuckles bark laughed loudly, eyes bulging at the mental image. "What now? Tell me why you hit him. It's **definitely **good."

"It was **not **good, nor the hammer assault. Thanks."

"Well what're ya doin' bringin' it up for?" Knuckles grumbled, flicking a rock off the flat shrine surface. "If you ain't gonna talk about it… well, why talk about it?"

"Shadow is up to something with Amy, Knuckles." Sonic said with deep foreboding, his brow creasing. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Wow. Well _no shit_."

"I don't mean- I mean he's up. To something." Sonic looked at him pointedly, raising his brows for emphasis. Knuckles stared at Sonic for a long time as though he was an idiot; Sonic's gradual flush of cheeks and frustrated expression caused Knuckles to huff out a long "Ohhh…"

Both stared away from each other uncomfortably, equally awkward.

"Why is it always like this? When we- when we talk like this?" Knuckles said stupidly, then lifted a suffering mitt to his face. He looked over to find Sonic mirroring his action.

"Ohhhh boy."

"So you know what I'm askin' now, don't ya."

"Please don't."

"**You **asked about Rouge." Knuckles said gruffly, a mitt raised, face now challenging and perturbed.

"Are you… just to clarify are you pointing right now? It's hard to tell in mitts-"

"Does it bug you that he's gettin' close to Amy? …like that?"

"This is worse than the talk with Uncle Chuck."

"Can't you just answer a straight question ONCE? It's like talking to Rouge!-"

"Yes, I guess, yes, it does! I mean, I punched the guy, I don't know why-"

"You don't know why you hit him." Knuckles said dully. Sonic's face screwed up, and he stared off to one side awkwardly. He looked like he'd just stuck his tail in a mouse trap. "Come on, Sonic. Pullin' more teeth than a dentist here…"

"So basically, he told me Amy didn't give a shit about me anymore so I decked him."

"Ooo_aaaaa_hhh-"

"_So I decked him! _So what? WHUT? Getcher- stop touchin' me dude, hey-"

"OAH, so it all comes out!-"

"I'm leaving. I mean it _right now_, I'm leaving."

:No no no no no-" Knuckles cackled, grasping Sonic's arm at lightning speed, knowing how quickly the blue blur could vacate an area. "Sit back down man, you can't expect to sit on that egg this long and not get some shit."

"Well I was happy sitting on it until Shadow-"

"Proved to you what a jerk you can be to Amy?"

"_Excuse_me?"

"Sure, we all think it. But what use is it to say it to you? You just get all-"

"Oh I just get all **whut**? I don't have to listen to this, you tellin' me you guys talk about this behind my-"

"You just get all **that**." Knuckles grinned from his hand, trying to stifle laughter. "You get _just _like that when we talk about Amy."

"ALL WHAT."

"All pissed off. Every time. Nobody defends nothin' like that unless they care about it. Take it from me. I spend my time defendin' this thing all day, all night."

Sonic huffed out a long drawn out breath; it sounded as though he'd held it for years.

"Yeah. Nobody punches a guy in the face for nothin'."

"Nobody hits someone with a hammer for nothin'. Did it hurt?"

"Not that much…"

"Did it…" Knuckles sniggered daintily into his mitt. Sonic raised an alarmed eyebrow, staring over.

"Knuckles. Did you just _giggle_? …I think I broke you."

"Did it hurt your feelings?"

"SHUT UP, _Knuckles_…" Sonic snarled, kicking the echidna off the shrine. He heard a cackle of  
>laughter as Knux disappeared over the edge. "And don't giggle. You're not supposed to, it's creepy. You are never allowed to do that."<p>

"Ahh yeah, she hurt your feelings." He heard the smug voice climbing back up the shrine. Knuckles appeared slightly guilty when he saw Sonic's contemptuous expression, his arms tightly folded. "I'm sorry. Alright? But with your ego, how often does this-" he cut off abruptly at Sonic's sharp glance. "Ehem. Sorry." They both sat in silence for a while, back to being awkward.

"I ain't pushin' that any further. Now what's up with Shadow. They're collectin' emeralds, for what? Did you find out?"

"No… I have a feeling it has something to do with Amy."

"Well they already have some. Whadda ya suggest we do about that?" Half of Knuckles face was consumed in shadow, the other reflecting the faint glow of the emerald and the flicker of the torches. His azure friend almost looked foreign to him; he had never seen Sonic look that way before. Sonic lid back, folding his arms comfortably behind his head; he was staring at the night sky from the top of the shrine as he had so many times before in all the years he'd visited.

"I've already figured out what we're going to have to do tomorrow."

"Is that so. Mind fillin' me in?"

"You're not gonna like it." Sonic said simply, which of course piqued the echidna's interest.

"Try me."

Sonic stared up at the sky for a few more brief moments before turning his head toward his friend, looking at him steadily and assertively.

"We're going to take the emeralds from them."

Knuckles met his gaze for a long moment, shrugged, then lid back beside his friend staring up at the night sky. They had done so in that exact spot together for years.

"When do we start."

-  
><em>"Oft have I heard that grief softens the mind,<em>_  
>And makes it fearful and degenerate;<em>_  
>Think therefore on revenge and cease to weep."<em>

-Henry VI; 4.4 1-3

_Ohhh I've been waiting to get to this part.  
>Now the <em>_**real **__fun begins! Can't wait to see you all with a new update; and as always, let me know how you liked it. :3 Till next time lovelies!_


	14. Ch 14: The Day That Changed All

_This is a MAMMOTH MOGUL sized update! I really mean mammoth. Seriously. Get a port-o-potty computer chair, maybe a days worth of rationings and drink plenty of water so you don't perish._

_God speed, for it all changes here…_

* * *

><p><em>If you could read my mind love, what a tale my thoughts could tell<em>

_Just like an old time movie, about a ghost from a wishing well_

_In a castle dark, or a fortress strong_

_With chains upon my feet…_

_You know that ghost is me_

_And I won't ever be set free_

_as long as I'm a ghost that you can't see…_

* * *

><p>Shadow always saw the sun force the night off of the land; he watched it every morning.<br>It always grieved him to see the night sky driven back in defeat of the light.

It was like watching a recap of his life at the wake of each day.

He knew he was the ultimate life form.  
>He was supposed to be superior; but one could not help but feel outshined.<br>Mobius had one golden boy.  
>There was clearly a darkness about him, and this was why he would never be a hero.<br>He could not claim a pristine, just, moral life; he was not spotless like Sonic.  
>There were evils he had committed that could not be undone; not even by time itself.<br>This is why night must always surrender to day.  
>For the sun exposes every crevice, and the shadows must relent; to flee in search of a dark corner. The sun brightens those in proximity with it`s warm, spotless light.<p>

The night envelops, conceals; it is the meeting place of thieves; a stage for the darkest of thoughts to come into fruition.  
>And this is why he could never be like Sonic.<p>

For there was no place for his sins to hide;  
>and like the night, he shrunk away from the light;<p>

He stole back into the shadows carrying the shame that Sonic brought him.  
>Sonic was what he could have been, once; before his life was thrown into disarray.<br>He was meant to be a hero, the ultimate life form; the ultimate embodiment of goodness.  
>Hero of the world. That was who he was supposed to be; the sole reason for his creation.<p>

The loss of Maria had proven to be too great, and he had spiralled out of control; no direction.

The hatred consumed every last shivering portion of sympathy, regret, compassion; hunting it down into the bitter edges of his mind and crushing anything it reached.  
>The hatred was all that had been left.<p>

And Sonic was gasoline splashing over that raging hatred. His virtuous existence was difficult to face; his stainless past, sterling reputation; kindness and cockiness. His plethora of friends that he always seemed to take for granted; not bearing only one loved one but many who adored him; would die for him. It was all he could have been and never would be. It gored him every time he had to face it. Twisted out of shape, far beyond the point of no return, the hatred had pulled him under until he was sure there was no beauty but destruction. And he wanted nothing more than to make everybody who could feel just _hurt_; to force them to know the agony of his loss. He was going to make the world beg for mercy…  
>Until he met her.<br>He had never truly paid her much attention until that desperate moment on the ARK, as he had stared down at the earth below like a predator waiting to strike its prey. The sweetness of her voice had taken him off guard in the quiescence of the colony. It impacted him fiercely on the inside; ripping him into the past. How long had it been since he`d heard a voice like Maria`s? Had he even really listened to the girl before?

"Shadow, we need you! Please help us!"

He was shocked. He dared not turn around. When was the last time his heart was made to feel his ribcage?  
>…The last time he'd even thought about it beating? He scrambled for direction…<p>

"It's all going according to plan." He motioned toward the victim planet. "There is no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone."

It was a pathetic excuse. She drew closer.  
><em>Stay back…<em>

"There _has _to be!" …her kind voice changed; strangled by some foreign emotion. "I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish like the professor said… but they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes… they always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out… saving them is a good thing! Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for them. Give them a chance." His insides were fluttering. This was internal chaos… "Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me… for a better future!"

He stared out at that planet, and something he'd forgotten long ago attacked his mind. It clenched his insides and took hold, leaving his form shaking. Had he really detached from the life he'd lived so far, he'd forgotten it all? Had he cast aside every precious memory besides the moment of her demise, focussing on only agony?

He was swept by the tides of his mind…  
><em><br>Maria!_

_For all the people who live on that planet… give them a chance to be happy… Let them live for their dreams. Shadow… I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world. _Watching her leave the mortal coil, take her last breaths. It had been so unbearable, it was all he had held on to… but she had wanted to much more for him… _Sayanora, Shadow the hedgehog…_

Wide eyed, taken hold by this awakening, he began to turn toward the one who had restored his memories; his conscience. He had been wrong before. He had mistaken this individual as a trivial little girl. She was like Maria. She was fierce and stubborn, impassioned. She just lived in a deceivingly soft shell. He was surprised by all that he'd neglected to see… now he was riddled with turmoil by all that she clearly had to offer. He had underestimated Amy, as so many had done before…

"That's what I've promised her and I must keep that promise. That's what Maria wished for." His voice was distant, somewhere long ago…

"Shadow?"

He turned toward her with a smile. It looked so out of place, it actually scared her for a moment.

"I've got to go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria and you..." his voice had been so gentle. He hadn't had anything touch his core with the smallest bit of warmth since Maria had died. Now this one solitary girl had managed to entirely reroute the path his whole life would take.

Since that moment he had always been taken by her; softened by her. She had changed his world.  
>Now she was a part of it.<br>He had regretted the actions of yesterday; the limits of foolishness and rashness that he and Sonic pushed each other too. He had never been so sure before as he was yesterday that Sonic was as tormented by her as he was. She too had changed Sonic's world; had become a part of it.  
>Neither wanted to accept a smaller role in Amy's life once they'd become the center pieces. He pitied Sonic; yet he resented him; was threatened by him. He had always felt that Sonic ran along the path of life right next to him; like night and day versions of the same life. Now the roads had entwined, and both could not travel the rest of their days with Amy.<p>

That is why Shadow could not allow Sonic to hurt her any more.  
>She had suffered immensely from his scorn and neglect; Shadow had feared one day that blue fool might crush her spirits.<br>The day he had met her at the lake, he'd been sure of it.  
>Terrified of it.<p>

_He's done it. He's crushed her. She'll never be the same…_

Perhaps he loved her; he must.  
>He was not entirely sure how; what kind of love, how much of it there was… he just knew he felt it strongly. And he would not remain terrified to do so. He would right the wrongs Sonic had piled upon her. He felt too strongly to idle by as Sonic treated such a precious individual as a brush off the shoulder.<br>He stood, staring out over the land, knowing it would never be the same after today. He stared at his hands; thought of the power held in them. He would give this power, this title up if he could make her happy; give her the simple joyous life she was desperately trying to attain.  
>The land looked so new; so timeless. In a blink, it could change… or would it change at all? Would life proceed as it always had, or would the difference be too striking? He regretted how he would affect the lives he'd come to know here; but he had to do it. He had to do it for her.<br>His right hand clenched into a tight fist; knuckle cracking.  
>He would always do what had to be done.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'd walk away<br>like a movie star  
>who gets burned in a three way script…<br>enter number two._

* * *

><p>Tails was conflicted.<br>He had flown to the cliff edge that provided a sterling view of the Mobian landscape, an awe inspiring and striking sight infused with vibrant colour and life.  
>Yet he looked through it, past it; his intricately brilliant mind was leaping in bounds along the details of the latest scheme. It was providing much conflict within him. With good friends on either side of this, it was difficult to feel invested in Sonic's latest plan. He knew that the emeralds were safer in Sonic's hands than Shadows… but he could not help but take into account how Amy would feel about all this. Would this solidify her feelings of doubt toward him and Knuckles, convincing her that their care for her was only an extension of association to Sonic? He knew what they were doing was right. But he hated the idea of hurting such a dear friend. Amy wanted to stand on her own, gain confidence and learn to trust herself. Was it right for him and the others to strip that away on a hunch?<p>

No.  
>He had to stop thinking this way.<br>Sonic would not be doing something this drastic if he didn't have a valid reason for concern. Something was threatening Amy's safety for Sonic to intervene like this. (He _hoped_…)

"Well, well, well… like clock work, we keep meeting here like this. Coincidence? I think not." Came the rough, lively maniacal voice from behind him. Tails visibly jumped, alarmed by the unexpected company.

"Get out of here Eggman." Tails growled, brow low as he got to his feet. "I don't have any emeralds, so bothering me is a waste of your time."

"Well now. Touchy are we? When last I checked, this spot was unclaimed by any Mobian. I go where I please. It's a free world, foxy."

"Not if you had it your way."

"Eh, each to his own. One must have a life goal."

"Yours is never going to happen."

"An opinion." Eggman smirked, tossing his hand. He leaned forward, straining the metal encasing his rotund form as it produced a groan of agony. "What's the trouble? You look rather melancholy. You're usually trailing after that blue idiot like an orange shadow."

"What do you care? _Jeez_, you must get bored…"

"One genius to another. I have few intellectual equals to exchange words with."

"Well…" Tails looked around wide eyed, like a terrified child contemplating skipping class. He flushed, glaring at the dirt before he pointed suspiciously at Eggman. "Ok… ok, look…" he glanced around again "Only this _one _time. If Sonic finds out…"

"You say that every time we meet here. Really, it is rather redundant. Do you not realize Sonic spends as much time with me as the rest of you?"

"Not by choice."

"Again, an opinion. I honestly think that animal is in love with me or something!" He ignored Tails disturbed expression, eyes scrunching with discomfort. "Now what's bothering? It's been rather dull around here as of late since your gang last paid me such a destructive, pleasant visit. Naturally I rebuilt in a few hours and I grow wrought with boredom. Now that you are divided into two groups dwelling in two separate headquarters, your group has grown scatterbrained and weakened. Why stay with them? Have you all become indifferent to the freedom of your world, or shall you let me build myself up to immunity?"

"Oh, you'll never be immune to Sonic." Tails rolled his eyes with laughter. "Seriously? Have you not been keeping track for the past few decades? Anyway… it's Shadow that's freaking everyone out these days. You're old news."

"Ah…" Eggman's glasses flashed as he delivered a maniacal grin. "My boy Shadow is causing quite the stir in your little clique…" Tails eyes became slit with suspicion.

"And I don't suppose you'd have anything to do with his plans…"

"I _wish_. I haven't seen Sonic this shaken up since I took that loud mouthed pink brat to Little Planet. My God, how she talked, and talked, and…" He stopped short at Tails anxious huff, who was now attempting to find a way out of here that wasn't awkward. "Alas, the credit is not mine. Shadow is operating of his own accord. My only fear is losing his allegiance to that plague of a girl-"

"Don't talk about her that way." Tails stated, disgruntled. "All I know is; Shadow wants those emeralds. And if you don't know anything about it, then Shadow's up to something _alone_. That's disturbing."

"No word from Rouge?"

"Rats. Was gonna ask you the same question."

"I'm sure we could come to an agreement. I want Shadow here, you want Amy safe. Why constantly put your faith in that blue hedgehog when you are aware that your mind is capable of leading? With the unification of our great minds-"

"Oh, not this again. Bye!" Tails said abruptly, going to leave. Eggman took his wrist, causing the fox to glare back defiantly. "Hey!"

"Don't be a **fool**!" Eggman spat, wringing his hands in frustration. "You're wasting that mind, that _potential_! If we could only come to an agreement-"

"Well there's the issue of having an agreement with _you_, an untrustworthy, evil snake of a human being. Which is never, ever, ever going to happen. I am **not** going to be your apprentice. I will never take one lesson, one test, one word of advice from you. Now stop following us all the time!"

"Yes you will. No, I won't. And with all your stubborn defiance you still manage to find your way here in times of conflict, knowing I will shortly join you."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I don't know who that makes more pathetic… you or me."

"I'm voting you."

"I think it's you. You're the old man here. I'm just a kid. What kind of a genius hangs out with a little kid?"

"A desperate one. Farewell Tails, and God speed. Pray Sonic's plan effectively wins back that wretch, as I miss the efficiency of my associate. His distraction as of late has been quite irritating. Used to be able to just say "chaos control" and the food would be here…" Tails stared at the man wide eyed, sincerely contemplating what last strand of sanity might be about to snap in that bald head.

"Um. …ok. Anyway, bye. I'm not telling you our plans."

"Being a genius, I already know that… because you're a genius. But admit it. Whatever the plan is, you hate it." Eggman grinned as Tails looked away quickly, nearly holding his breath. "Come onnnnn…"

" I just don't know if what Sonic is doing is right this time." Tails ended quietly, looking almost guilty as he cast his gaze aside. The words didn't sit well on his tongue. _Why did I even say it?! _Eggman's brows shot up as he leaned forward, chin supported by a fist.

"Am I hearing things, or is Sonic's number one fan starting to have doubts?"

"I know this might strike you as a crazy idea… but I actually have my own brain in here." Tails looked at Eggman with dead pan seriousness, tapping his forehead smartly before a chuckle escaped. "Sonic thinks one thing, I think another sometimes. I swear. It happens." Tails started snickering to himself.

"Oh you sound just like him." Eggman snarled his lip, as though smelling something foul. "Its repulsive. I tell you you're going to lose that mind associating with the likes of him"

"Yup! Uh…well… anyway, you're creeping me out, so uh…" Tails turned and jumped, twin tails whirring into action as he made his escape. "Bye Egghead."

"_Man_!" Eggman barked out defiantly. "I am the Egg_**man**_. See you later, Tails!"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will, you'll join me for a game of chess!"

"No I won't!" Shouted from a distance now.

"_**One **_game!"

"Nope!"

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Rouge inquired as the pink hedgehog slipped past her through the doorway into her house. They usually met on Thursdays early in the morning as sparring partners, and it was uncharacteristic of Amy to ever run late.<p>

"Sorry!" She flushed, visibly ashamed. "I took a detour to the Master Emerald to drop something off to Knuckles, but lo and behold, he wasn't there."

"Of course."

"I mean seriously?"

"Pretty sure I visit that emerald more than he does." Rouge grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "What were you dropping off?"

"Should have been my resume. I could be a better guardian than him."

Both girls howled loudly in a hurricane of laughter then hurriedly tried to compose themselves.

"He keeps asking me to drop off his treasure hunting hat… I've had it since the Halloween Party-" Both began giggling again "every time I go over there…"

"He's never there!" Rouge crowed, relenting to the cackles again. "Shh," She begged after a moment "shh, we'll jinx ourselves… for all we know they could be hiding out in the bushes waiting for you again." Despite all best efforts, both collapsed into hysterics again.

"Hoo! Oh, God…" Amy giggled in a trembling high voice, wiping a tear of laughter as she slouched onto the couch. Rouge crashed down at the other end, still snickering until she became captivated with the brightness of the new day outside. Both girls quietly fell into a moment of contemplation as they began a similar train of thought.

"I haven't seen him yet today. Have you?" Rouge asked mildly, and Amy sighed in surrender.

"No. You know this whole thing is driving me crazy…"

"I know." Rouge said, eyes shining. "Pretty tough pick."

"_Whaaaat_?!" Amy keened, smacking at Rouge playfully. "I didn't!- what I said has nothing to do with that, I was talking about what Shadow's doing with those emeralds-"

"Or _you_-"

"What he has planned." Amy said sharply with a hard stare, cheeks flaming as she refused to look at Rouge. She heard the bat fight to suppress a snicker.

"With _you_." She squeaked, roaring as Amy launched a pillow at her face roughly.

"UGH! Shut up!"

"Oh come on… he's gorgeous."

"Who?!" Amy sputtered wide eyed and grinning madly, eager to hear Rouge's attraction to either.

"Ah, pick one!" Rouge tossed up her hands. "I can't. Why choose? Imagine if you dated _both_-"

"_Rouge_!" Amy choked, grabbing her head in her hands when Shadow suddenly appeared before them with a pop. His abrupt manifestation reduced both startled girls to screaming like primal beasts, scrambling behind the couch. Shadow said nothing.

"We weren't actually scared…"

"…just getting into defensive positions…"

"Sonic is breaking in. They intend to steal the emeralds." He stated flatly, almost matter-of-factly. With that, they disappeared and reappeared just outside Shadow's house.

"He's already in…" Rouge said with a low undertone of horror, catalyzing the group to fall into action.

* * *

><p>The flood of adrenaline rushed into Amy's veins.<br>It was less the heat of the battle and more about what was going to happen… would Tails, Knuckles… Sonic decide to pick a fight with her?  
>That one thought was all the time it took for her to feel the whoosh of the wind passing her.<br>This wind just so happened to be cobalt blue.  
>Suddenly a rushing streak of black jettisoned past her, and the blue wind doubled back.<br>Shadow was on the ground, Sonic pinning him briefly.

"Enough is enough, Shadow." Sonic said steadily yet firmly. "I don't know what you want with the emeralds, but all this creepin' around is freakin' people out. You either tell me what you want them for or hand them over!" Shadow's arm flicked swiftly, a movement so quick it was difficult for the eye to keep track. Shadow was throwing the emeralds in Amy's direction.

"Take them and secure them!" He hissed. "Neither of them will attack you-" With that, Shadow grappled with Sonic as Knuckles and Tails rushed after the emeralds. Amy was unexpectedly agile, zipping elegantly to ensnare each emerald and secure their safety. Rouge got in front of Knuckles boldly, holding her ground.

"Outta the way, Rouge…" He snarled, pointed knuckles raising in preparation.

"You plannin' to move me? I love it when you try…"

Tails stopped short in front of Amy, eyes wide. This was a nightmare. She glared back at him, clearly more prepared than he was for a confrontation. This wasn't what he wanted…

"How's it goin' buddy." She uttered sarcastically, and Tails fought not to lose composure laughing. He held steady, folding his arms. "Any particular reason you guys and Sonic are attacking us?"

Tails was frozen, watching Knuckles and Rouge colliding with grins. Perhaps they enjoyed it, but he had been dreading this moment. Under no circumstance did he want it to turn out like this. Could there be no room for diplomacy? He wouldn't hurt Amy for anything, not even the emeralds. But if Shadow really did have something sinister planned…

"Amy, can't you give me any idea as to what Shadow wants with the emeralds?" He pleaded in the thick of madness. Shadow and Sonic whizzed by their heads, progressively growing heated with one another. Knuckles narrowly dodged a rogue chaos spear before returning to combat with Rouge. "Amy!" Tails cried out loudly, throwing his hands out as if to beg for reason. She looked back at him startled, momentarily lost in the chaos around her. "Please! It's _me_." He stressed, giving her a moment to understand him. "I am not trying to do anything to hurt you, I just want _everyone _safe. That includes Rouge and Shadow. Please, this fighting needs to stop."

He got closer to her, taking her shoulders. "What does he have planned?" Tails pleaded, and she stared at him a moment, reeling for an answer that would solve all this. She didn't have one.

"I… I-I don't know."

"Amy!" Tails voice was desperate, shaking her shoulders lightly, feeling a light prick in his eyes. He hated the idea of her lying even more than this elusive plan.

"I don't **know**, Tails, I _really_ don't know! He never told me!" She cried out, voice becoming tight with unshed tears and anxiety. Tails believed her then. Her eyes were squeezed tight in hopelessness, fearing where this was going. She didn't want this… she never wanted this. All she ever wanted was to train and become formidable in battle. But not in exchange for this madness that seemed to spring out of nowhere…

Suddenly she felt a strong force of wind, something swift swooping in close to her.

"_Get your hands off her_!" Came the rough, menacing voice.

She heard an impact, and opened her eyes to see Tails sailing through the air. Sonic raced to catch him, leaping into the air and taking the brunt of Tails fall. Knuckles spun around to watch, concerned; Rouge followed his gaze.

"_Tails_!" Amy cried out, fear sucker punching her chest. Her hands instinctively touched there, holding her ribcage anxiously. _How hard had he struck him?!_

"Are you OK?" Shadow asked, before her suddenly, hands running over her shoulders before he was abruptly taken off his feet. Sonic was now furious, ripping at Shadow with all he had. Nobody messed with Tails.

"You think you can go around hittin' kids? Pick on someone your own size you psycho!" Sonic snapped, delivering a roundhouse that Shadow snapped to attention to block. As they meshed again in savage battle, the speed of events were hard to keep track of. The flurry of limbs, spines, teeth and colours were mind bending, almost surreal. Amy didn't want to see this go any further than it already had. She began to run towards Tails, who was sitting up holding his head with the aid of Knuckles, shaking off the blow…

"Chaos…" She heard Shadow growl, and Amy whirled to stop him.

"Shadow, wai-"

"_Control_!"

The world seemed to stretch suspended in time for hours… her tongue dragged the word out in an endless syllable, her limbs slowing as though moving through water. She mentally reeled with horror as she witnessed Shadow quickly stripping Sonic of his chaos emeralds as chaos control grasped his typically swift blue form and forced it slow. _Oh God… what would happen, and was she the cause of all this? If anything happened to them_… Shadow made his way over to her, and the world slowly came up to speed around him.

"t!"

Sonic whipped around to face Shadow as the dark hedgehog made it to Amy.

"Stay right there!" Shadow warned, taking Amy's arm. Sonic skidded to an abrupt halt, holding out his hands.

"What are you doing, Shadow…" Sonic said cautiously, still approaching at a creeping pace. Rouge, formerly battling with Knuckles was now holding his arm tightly, anxious and fearful.

"Was this part of your brilliant plan? Getting Tails hurt?" He growled down at the bat accusingly, and she stared up at him wide eyed.

"Knuckles… Amy and I knew nothing of this." She said in a hushed, heated tone.

"And yet you followed him?"

"Shut up!" She hissed, yanking on his arm to call him to attention as Shadow slipped his hand down to take Amy's.

"That's far enough." Shadow rasped at Sonic, his strong grasp clenching Amy's hand hotly. She was amazed that she could feel such power in him, yet his hold was delicate on her fingers. She was frozen in fear; not wanting harm to come to Sonic, not wanting it to come to Shadow. Tails was on his feet again, leering at Shadow through slit eyes.

"Are you alright Tails?" Amy called, and Sonic took a few more choice steps as the fox nodded. Shadow put out a hand.

"I shall leave the emeralds with you, Sonic…" Shadow assured, taking a few steps back with Amy.

"Shadow… what are you doing?" She asked worriedly, unable to take her eyes off Sonic. She had never seen him look so concerned in her life. Almost scared…

"You think you love him, but you do not." Shadow's statement seemed to come out of nowhere, stopping everyone short. It was as if an invisible jolt of energy had struck them all. The tension in the air was suffocating. "You love what he is, what he does…" He was speaking, taking small steps back with her from Sonic, keeping watchful eyes on him. "I am all of those things, Amy. I am all that he has to offer. But he does not love you. He has shown you that. You are not blind nor a fool. Can you not see that?"

He was glaring at Sonic, whose eyes were now enormous. His mouth was slightly ajar in a silent, stunned O. Of all the conversations that were going to come out of this, Sonic hadn't seen this one coming. Shadow turned to Amy now, taking both her hands. His face exposed nothing; nothing but his eyes revealed any truths. For the first time in her life, Amy saw emotion in Shadow's eyes. Strong emotion. Almost a plea. "He does not love you, but I do. My thoughts are with you often. Can you not see that I am that which will give you the life you desire? If you continue to chase Sonic… you will condemn yourself to a life of chasing a dream, never attaining. Do you want that?" He urged, but suddenly snapped back to look at Sonic, who had started moving forward again…

"Stay where you are, hedgehog!" Shadow hissed, taking a defensive position in front of Amy. "You shall not bear the burden of worrying about my intentions for much longer…"

"Shadow, what's happening?" Amy quietly inquired, sounding near to tears. The fear in her voice made him look back.

"I am offering you an alternative." He explained then motioned toward Sonic. "To this."

"What?" Her eyes shot open wide, and Rouge smirked over at her knowingly, mouthing I-told-you-so. Knuckles elbowed her roughly.

"Come away with me." He said softly; the offer was only audible to her, almost shy. She stared at him unblinkingly, scrambling for answers to what was rapidly unfolding. Things were happening faster than her mind could even process…

"Come away- where?" She said aloud, with the others perking up at this new snippet. "Shadow, I'm- I don't-"

"Anywhere. With these emeralds, you and I could travel anywhere. I would protect you from all that might pose a threat; you'd be safe with me. You'd live the life you crave, instead of chasing it hopelessly. You will have adventure. You will have safety. You will have…" Her mind was a whirling chaos, as though Pandora's Box had just been opened and the contents were rampaging her neurons. His hand extended to her, eyes downcast as his face visibly flushed. "You will have my love. There would never be a question of it." She gasped, reeling from the revelation. He drew her near, a warm embrace unlike anything she'd ever experienced. No man had ever looked at her that way, held her like this… it was thrilling, it was terrifying, it was…awkward in front of her comrades. She had no idea what she wanted, how to respond to all this. She didn't have to. Sonic was barrelling at them abruptly, teeth grit.

* * *

><p><em>A movie queen<br>to play the scenes  
>of bringing all the good things out in me<br>but for now love, lets be real…_

* * *

><p>"There is no time left. Chaos…" Shadow rumbled, and Amy instantly became scared, muscles seizing in his grip.<p>

"W-wait! Right now?!" She stammered, but Sonic was upon them.

"Get off of her Shadow! You're not takin' Amy anywhere!" He declared, zipping up to tear her from the darker hedgehog's grasp. She felt the spike of power; evidently a spike of fury as she was detangled from Shadow's grasp. "You alright?" Sonic asked, putting her down quickly with worried eyes looking her over.

"I-I think…" She could _barely_ think. There was too much to mull over, so much conflicting emotion in her head and in her heart… there was no way she could just make a decision like that at the drop of a pebble!

"Were you really going to leave with him?" Sonic asked it point blank, incredulous. With arms folded, he was not even conscious of how much hurt projected through his eyes. He was visibly shaken that Amy had been seconds from leaving Mobius. She had felt the tremor of his fingers.

"I-I don't know what's going on!" She sputtered, then couldn't resist the smirk: "would it bother you if I left?"

"YES!" Sonic barked, looking aghast. "_Absolutely_! For starters-" But she was whisked away, a safe distance from the unsettled azul hog. She was now looking at his darker incarnation.

"Amy…" Shadow said it assertively yet kindly. "I know it's all sudden. But there is no way for us to truly have any peace with everyone nosing in our business… I just-" He looked at the furious approaching Sonic before looking back at her. "I want you to get to know me. Alone. Without worrying about all this nonsense… you can trust me. Have I not shown my worth in that?" His hand reached for hers, but the blue wind divided them.

"Hey!" Sonic shoved Shadow back, now protecting Amy from Shadow's view. "Give the lady a chance to think it over, huh? She isn't goin' on any galaxy joyride with you today."

Shadow gripped Sonic's wrist tightly, clenching his teeth.

"You know nothing of her wants and wishes, for you have insisted upon ignoring them." He spat in Sonic's face, before tossing his arm from his hand roughly. Sonic was ready for battle; for anything. He would have to be dust before he saw someone who meant so much to him whisked from this planet without so much as an explanation; an inquiry; a goodbye. He swore long ago that he would never allow Amy to come into the kind of harm that she did back on Little Planet. He would fight to protect those he loved; or die trying. Sonic righted himself to launch a clenched fist at Shadow's face, which Amy caught with lightening speed. Sonic appeared startled, Shadow smug.

"Please don't fight. _Please_…" She begged, knowing it would never end well for either. None of this would ever stop unless she put an end to it right now. She had to go with the safest option, or everyone here was in peril. Shadow wasn't stable right now. They didn't understand him… but she did. And she knew that more than anyone there, she held the power to persuade him. She had to devise a way to keep him and her friends safe. And she would do that; make any sacrifice to keep them all from harm. She knew this wouldn't be easy…

"I've made up my mind." She stated clearly. "I'm going with Shadow." Sonic felt the air leave his lungs; like the wind being robbed from a sail. That sinking feeling of slipping through the ground, feeling so small… this could not be happening. There was no way she wanted this… Amy couldn't want this…"Now stop this nonsense. All of you. I can make my own decisions, and I have. I am so sick of this bickering and fighting!"

"Amy, you **know** this is a stupid idea!" Tails yelled out, and Knuckles had to grab him by the Tails to keep him from getting involved in the already monumental mess.

"But Amy!" Sonic cried out. "You have no idea where you're going! When you'll be back- _If_ you'll be back!"

"We don't trust him, Amy…" Knuckles said wearily, and even Rouge looked skeptical about this event.

"She is travelling with me…" Shadow stated, his voice bearing a joyful gait. "Not being abducted. It is clear she sees something in me…"

"Yeah, I think that's me she might be seeing..." Sonic smirked.

"You arrogant fool…" Shadow spat, preparing for another confrontation as he bawled a fist.

"Stop it I said! I've made my decision. Respect that." Amy said sternly, getting between them.

"Amy, please, ya can't do this!" Sonic threw out his hands, reaching and taking her shoulders from behind desperately.

"Go over with Tails and Knuckles, Sonic. I'm going." She wouldn't face him. She couldn't. To look at him this close; to read his face; even to let herself look into those eyes again... she knew she'd break down. How long would it be before she'd look on his face again? The thought was unbearable. She was terrified, but not as scared as she was of one of them getting hurt.

Sonic knew her so well. He could sense the fear, the uncertainty brooding within her. This wasn't like her; there had to be a reason. She wasn't doing this for herself. She was doing this for the sake of diplomacy; the only sure way to protect everyone here. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier?

"I said I'm going, Sonic-"

"Not for the right reasons! You're agreeing to this to stop us from fighting, but then what?"

"That's my business!" She snapped, flushing madly at being ousted. She didn't have to admit to it…

"It **isn't **just yours!" Sonic insisted, furrowing his brow. Shadow watched on carefully, ready to act at any second. He had what he wanted; Amy was going to leave with him. Even if she was unsure now, the time they'd spend later would leave no doubt in her mind that they were the ideal fit. All he had to do was make sure this arrogant fool wouldn't get in the way…

"Well it certainly isn't anything close to being your business!" She shot back.

"Yes, it is!" Sonic said loudly; he flushed as he realized _everyone_ was staring at him. The silence was roaring. He couldn't stand it. His face felt like it was on fire, for God's sake. He had to say **something.**

* * *

><p><em>I never thought I could act this way<br>and I've got to say that I just don't get it  
>I don't know where we went wrong…<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you all starin' at?" Sonic barked comically, shooting a frustrated, no-nonsense glare along the line of observers; it caused most bystanders to scatter for a safe hedge or tree. Amy stood alone by Sonic, with Shadow circling like a jackal.<br>For all her training, nothing that roamed beneath the sun and moon would have prepared her for the heights of this.  
>First Shadow, now Sonic was going to unload? Was she dreaming, or had the world decided to stand on its head and take crazy pills while she slept?<br>She wasn't sure how to adapt to a situation that kept shedding layers, exposing secrets, shape shifting all the time.

All this was happening because of her, and yet she felt like a pawn in an elaborate game. She couldn't find what words to say- didn't even know what she _wanted_to have happen. It was as if she'd gotten so caught up in the excitement of becoming independent, she had failed to see how this bottle had been shaken up, and was now mounting to explosion…

"Why- what-" Sonic huffed impatiently at himself, so tense and ruffled by all this that he was fighting not to lose it. If he lost the will to reason, he might tear Shadow limb from limb. That would not help anything. "I know what you're doing, Amy, and you're protecting us by going. But who's protecting you?"

"I am." Shadow hissed.

"You are **not**! You're servin' your own interests as usual! Look. I've always been here to protect her, and if you think-"

"She does not need protecting. Has that evaded your short spanning mind? She is capable. Or are you still too cowardly to admit you are also here for your own interests?"

"I'm!- he's!-" Sonic was panicking. My God… how could he say it? How could he admit that he _was_ here because the thought of losing Amy was in his thoughts, his dreams- he was not sure what would happen when she left, but he knew that nobody would fill the void. He couldn't let her leave like this, not with him, not knowing that this journey might mean he'd lose his chance to tell her forever; that he might never see her again; that she might be fooled into believing she loved Shadow when Sonic knew full well that… "You don't love him and you know it!" Sonic yelled, putting his foot down. "And you have no idea what you're getting into! Now-" He grabbed her by the arms, tossing her over a shoulder-

"Sonic, you put me down **right** now!" She roared, pounding on his back.

"I'm sorry Amy, this is just happening so quick! You can't agree to something if you don't even know what it is!"

"Sonic, you have no idea how unstable Shadow is right now-"

"Oh, I have an idea!" He muttered sarcastically as he dodged a chaos spear. "But first we need to get you someplace safe so you can really think this through. I haven't had the chance to even apologize-"

"Apologize? Agk!" She jerked her head back to avoid another spear. "APOLOGIZE?! You've got some nerve after all this SHIT-" He jumped out of the way of another spear, still shocked that she'd even used that word. _Picked that up from __**Shadow**__ I bet. Great. Now he's got her swearing…_

"I know, _I know_! But there's something I have to tell you- something I should've told you years ago but you know how things are, battles go by, preventing worldwide destruction, it takes up a lot of time and-"

"SONIC! IS NOW REALLY THE TIME?!" She roared, as Shadow gained on them.

"UM, WHAT OTHER TIME IS THERE AMY?! YOU CAN'T GO! I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT- _AGH_!" Sonic spiralled out of control, losing his grip on Amy as he impacted the ground harshly, ricocheting repeatedly before he skidded to a stop. Amy was righting herself as Sonic whipped back to his feet. Nothing could shake him; not when the stakes were this high.

* * *

><p><em>When you reach the part<br>when the heartaches come  
>the hero would be me<br>But heroes, often fail…_

* * *

><p>"That's enough Shadow! She doesn't want to go anywhere with you, now back off!" Sonic began dashing back toward Shadow, as Amy began racing toward them both.<p>

"STOP IT! I've had enough of this, I can answer for myself! Would you two just-"

"You do an awful lot of talking for her and everyone, why don't you try keeping your mouth shut with this?!" Shadow's eyes were crazed with rage as the hurt sunk in. He was terrified that what Sonic said would be true, and Sonic was always all that stood between him and happiness. It was time for him to take his future into his own hands, stop this foolishness and keep that idiot at bay just long enough for them to make a get away... long enough so that he wouldn't follow…

"CHAOS…"

"SHADOW, PLEASE, STOP!" Amy screamed, body aching with the effort of trying to get to him in time. "I know you're really angry right now, but-"

"**BLAST**!"

There was a blinding light, and Sonic was enveloped in it. He felt the overwhelming heat in the blindness; the magnitude of extreme power…

"_SONIC_!" Amy's shrill, horrified voice coated the horizon like the dreadful toll of a town church bell; ringing out the dead.

* * *

><p><em>And you won't read that book again,<em>  
><em>because the ending's just too hard to take.<em> 

* * *

><p><em>Shit.<em>

_Has gotten._

REAL.

_R&R to let me know your thoughts, I will return to you very shortly with the next update!_  
><em>Until then, Sonic fans…<em>  
>3<p>

_Song lyrics:  
>If you Could Read my Mind Love – Gordon Lightfoot<em>


	15. Ch 15: On the Outside Looking In

…_It's on like Donkey Kong. O_O_

* * *

><p><em>"How memory clings to the worst with clarity and stubbornness;<br>Oh, how horror punctuates that moment in time;  
>Enunciating agony in slow motion<em>

_Still by still; each scene impacting  
>unforgotten…"<em>

* * *

><p>This moment in time would remain in full picture perfect quality till the end of Sonic's days.<p>

It was the first true instance in his life where his whole form was gripped in the vice like jaws of fear. Pure, uninhibited terror seized both mind and body unflinchingly.

It was because he had felt the power, the energy from the blow, but it never came.

He had not been impacted.

It was because he felt fine; and that was wrong.

Shadow could have damn near killed him with a chaos blast.

Could have killed anyone…

Panic rose like bile in his throat as the smoke around him heightened confusion in everyone; in Shadow, in himself, and he didn't see Amy.

He couldn't look at Shadow right now; he had to find the damage first. He could hear the most terrible sound getting closer to them.

Tails was screaming, running toward him. He wasn't screaming words; just a violent reaction, condensed emotion that had nowhere to go but out. Suddenly Tails fell out of view into

the fog nearby him. He felt a spasm of fear that something had happened to him, and that's when he saw them on the ground.

That's when he saw her.

Tails got to her first.

Sonic moved as though he were encased in water; he was looking at her but he wasn't seeing her; he couldn't be seeing her like this; because it was the worst thing that could have

happened. He was on the outside looking in, because being inside of this meant accepting it was happening right now. And this could not be real. This could not be his Amy.

Knuckles and Rouge were there; he'd forgotten everyone. Her voice was thick with tears, trembling: "Oh my God…" He was moving past them; he didn't even see Shadow, didn't care

where he was. Only one thing was happening; but it can't be happening…

Tails is kneeling, wide eyed, unable to move, to reach out. He's scared to touch her. It's not that he's worried he'd hurt her; he was more terrified of reaching out and feeling

nothing. Taking a hold of her and not feeling anything_. He couldn't do it_.

Sonic reached for her immediately.

She was poignantly still.

"Ames…" He expected to have a voice, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. He clears his throat roughly. "Amy!" His voice is almost commanding now, calling her back for duty. He is

not there yet. He is off in some corner of his mind, rocking, waiting for the truth of this to come and knock him senseless. Before everything fell apart, he had to call her back now.

But she wasn't there.

"You son of a bitch!" Sonic was jarred into real time by Knuckles passionate, gritty cry. It was only then that he noticed Shadow; remembered he was there; what he'd done. Tails

was on his feet, lurching toward the dark hedgehog with a savagery that seemed so foreign emitting from his younger brother. Rouge attempted to level the situation, arms coming

up as Knuckles sent the black hedgehog careening with a pointed blow. Shadow didn't react, it was all so strange.

"Boys, enough! Three against one isn't fair. _Please_, we have to worry about Amy!" Rouge begged, hoping to diffuse any further senseless violence.

"Fair stops bein' an issue when you knock an innocent girl unconscious. Or…" Knuckles rasped, pausing to state the worst scenario, but the words couldn't form. They were too

hideous to suggest… "Or worse." He hissed, and Shadow had never seen him look so menacing before. Knuckles stood there firm and imposing like a Ruby cut statue. He

encapsulated the last salvaged might, the fortitude; all the power that the echidna tribe had been captured in a single form. Knuckles looked like the ghost of something ancient;

something terrifying. In a brief moment, Shadow knew what it was to feel fear in one's heart.

The moment was eclipsed as he was taken to the ground in a flurry of orange fur, teeth, snarling; he was so alarmed by the attack he had to zip to a safe distance; gauge what the

hell was going on. Everything was happening so fast; even for a quick life form such as him. He was shocked to see Tails with breath heaving, fur standing on end and ruffled

haphazardly, teeth bared, eyes manic. The boy was typically an example of unfathomable intelligence and skill; Shadow couldn't ever remember seeing him truly engaged in

physical combat. But here he was, despite his disadvantage; and he looked like a wild animal.

"Get out of here, Shadow." Tails voice was frighteningly low, uncharacteristic of him in its rough malice. "Get out of here with your _life_. You might think you're immortal, but I'll do

everything in my power to prove that wrong if you don't **LEAVE**!" The fox roared, and Knuckles had to put his hands out and clasp the younger one by the shoulders; feel him and

make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Tails unusual madness was scaring even him. He had always wondered if something like this would be that line that separated

Tails' intelligence and Eggman's; the catalyst to push the fox and his formidable intelligence down the road of a villain.

"Guys, _please_!-" Rouge shrieked, and the other three halted. "Amy needs help _now_!"

Tails and Shadow were glaring at each other viciously; Knuckles was now looking at Rouge's shaken form.

"Come on guys, she's right…"

But Sonic wasn't hearing any of it.

White noise was happening all around him.

He was still staring at that silent face.

She was energy, enthusiasm, optimism, color, _life_.

He felt nothing from her.

It was devastating.

Had he ever seen her so still?

He was so scared.

"Amy…" His voice was tight now, strangled in an effort to get past all that virulent emotion roiling in his throat.

He was rewarded with nothing but silence.

And he became very scared by that stillness. His fear turned into rage; and his rage to blind energy. He did not notice the turmoil of the four around him, and they were ignorant to

the mounting tension beside them… to the way the chaos emeralds scattered around Amy's form seemed to darken; the blue hedgehog with it. The impact was instantaneous; the

negativity, the worry, the fear, the anger, **regret**… the emeralds channelled the dark energy as lime green eyes faded to white…

"Rouge, if you can help me carry her- Oh, no…" Tails voice turned sharp, alerting the other 3 of a dire happening. They followed his eyes to the heaped form of Amy and Sonic.

"Sonic, don't…" Tails pleaded with horror stricken eyes. "I need you to-"

But Sonic was a dark, sharp, demonic shape; like an apparition, he was there in a moment and gone in an instant. Shadow barely had time to turn his head before the terrifying

bleak eyes of Dark Sonic bore into his own. The sound of a hard impact, a grunt of agony, and Shadow was plowing through the ground next to others.

"_Sonic_!" Knuckles snarled, as Shadow ground to a stop. In a blink Dark Sonic was there, maniacal, clawed fingers everywhere. They slashed and tore at Shadow so quickly; it seemed

the real world was left in the dust by his flitting limbs… "_ENOUGH_!" Knuckles roared, and sent a pointed fist into that raging frame. Sonic was on his feet, coming at him. Knuckles

grabbed him, gritting his teeth against the agony on his arms that was Dark Sonic. He would not be holding him if some part of Sonic was not still decent; still cared about him

somewhere in that blinding fury. "Enough, Sonic! Listen to me-" He caught a pointed hand that had been launching for his throat in mid air, getting in Sonic's face. "Amy needs a

doctor **now** and you are not doing _anything _helpful!" He said heatedly, teeth clenched in the extreme effort to hold against Dark Sonic. Nothing could hold. He was knocked to the

ground, and he stayed there. He was no fool. He knew what Sonic was capable of when he was like this. If this ended badly, he knew Sonic would never outlive the guilt.

Sonic was next to Amy in the next moment.

His arms were around her like lightening, but his hold was delicate. His form was still an unsettling visage; pointed quills, eyes void of pupil or emotion, hooked fingers… he turned

to the others, who barely had enough time to register he was done having a magnanimous fit and that nobody was going to die.

His utterance was simple and to the point.

"Hospital."

He disappeared, leaving the others dazed before they began scrambling.

* * *

><p>The dark energy ebbed out of Sonic as he jettisoned across miles of stunning Mobian landscape in seconds. How stupid of him to let his emotion get the better of him; it had all<p>

been too intense, too quick, too much at stake… a furious wave had mounted and closed over his head, and he had been sucked under the tide of his panic and fear mercilessly.

Anger at Shadow and his recklessness; he took his desires too far, acted rashly, hurt her. He realized it was an accident; _meant for me_. Sonic wished it had hit him.

He could not stand to see her like this.

He glanced down, silently begging for a sign.

A quiet stillness.

He burst through the main entrance of the hospital, and a new wave swept through his mind as time sped up around him.

Anxiety, a flurry of motion, white jackets and hands, questions that he tried to answer with a numb tongue; squeaking wheels, oxygen mask, stern voices, panic, panic, _panic_…

"Sir?" A harsh, loud voice stung his ears as he realized he had not even been coherently thinking since the fog had hit his face in that field, waiting for the blow that never came. He

didn't even truly recall how he got here, what he had been saying since he'd arrived. He was jogging alongside a stretcher down a hallway… he just kept staring at that stillness. "Sir!"

It hit him again, and his nerves jolted at the loud voice. He had slipped away again… he looked toward the voice and a tense looking Orangutan was staring him down, chasing

alongside the bed; his arm was now extended to Amy's face, adjusting the mask. They were heading for a set of swinging doors at the end of the hallway, but Sonic hadn't read any

signs, hadn't listened… "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to go back to the waiting room."

"I _**can't**_! I'm-" Sonic barked in an appalled, stricken voice, but the orangutan threw his arm out to block Sonic.

"Staff only in the ER sir, we need to focus - I'm sorry, you'll wait!"

And he stopped jogging, and the chaos whipped by him and left him behind breathless.

He stole one last glimpse of Amy's ruffled bangs, her singed fur, blackened gloves, charred dress, burned eyelashes… one last look, before she passed into the hands of fate and

uncertainty; before she passed to a place he could never reach.

His chest constricted with panic standing alone now in that jarringly white hallway; Sonic fully understood the weight of his impacting dream, as his mind was barraged by the image

of her unmoving form.

_Don't leave me._

* * *

><p><em>I know that it's getting too much baby, but you don't need the words to say<em>

_Sometimes you'll find you're at the end of the line but tonight it's going to fade away_

_You're looking out from the darkness feeling so alone and you need a flare_

_Well I've got the light that's going to treat you right and illuminate what's already there_

_Understand, I will be there for you_

_Understand, I'm a diamond for you…_

_In the silver shadows I will radiate and glow for you_

_What you see and what it seems are nothing more than dreams within a dream_

_Like a pure white diamond I'll shine on, and on, and on…_

* * *

><p>The others came at some point; the waiting room could have passed hours or days, and he could not notice; only blindly wait in a suspended state of shock. His friends assembled around him, held him, spoke to him, but he was on the outside.<p>

In his mind he was still rushing beside that gurney; beside that strange, still Amy.

It was the longest he'd ever sat in one spot in his life.

The sky had darkened, and then began to lighten before he saw a trace of that stern, grim looking Orangutan from earlier. The others leapt up to see him, demanding answers.

He sat, holding his breath, and waited.

He waited as long as that silence would permit.

Because he knew everything was about to change, the moment that doctor opened his mouth.

"I'm afraid she's unresponsive…"

"Is she…"

"No; though it remains that the trauma she endured was severe. She is comatose."

The world was spiralling, he clawed to hang on to it…

Rouge sobbing; Knuckles holding her, face turned toward her; hiding. Tails was weeping beside him, and Sonic barely registered the fact that Shadow was absent.

Comatose.  
><em><br>Comatose_.

Bright eyed, hyper Amy was racing behind him in her vibrant orange tutu skirt; desperate to catch up to him. How she had desperately and comically loved him as a child then. Then

he was struggling to collect himself in Station Square as he _realized Oh, snap, that cute hedgehog in the red dress is Amy_. I'll tell her tomorrow, tell her tomorrow, tell her next week,

next month, next year…

Comatose.

"We performed the required testing of visual, verbal and motor function. Her level of unresponsiveness currently places her at GCS 9; severe according to the Glasgow Coma Scale.

This is an unpredictable state and I'm sorry I have so little comfort to offer. It could take hours; months; years for her to regain consciousness…"

Amy was busting him out of Prison Island, embarrassing him to death with all her teasing; purposefully strutting past him in a new outfit, tossing her gaze back over her shoulder

and just missing him looking. But he had been looking, because someday, he was going to tell her…

"It's up to her grey matter and RAS from herein. The most I can tell you is to visit; speak with her. Hopefully she will regain consciousness sooner than later. Right now I think it's

best if you all went home to rest. You've had a hell of a day and you must give yourselves time to recover and cope. Give us some time to run further tests on Amy before we

have you in to see her. Feel free to visit her tomorrow; I pray my news be optimistic by then."

The others went in their own time; trying to coax him, offering him last words of comfort, clasping his knee, shuffling past. Tails was the last to go, wiping tears from his eyes at

Sonic's bleak distance as he passed.

It was as though he'd fallen into a coma with her.

The sun rose high and proud in the Mobian sky, and on this rare occasion Sonic the hedgehog was not out racing to greet it. The ritual had been broken by chaos.

He had not budged from his seat.

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see you have the power<em>

_To make or break my day?_

_I'm getting weaker by the hour_

_All the time you stay away…_

* * *

><p><em>I hope I captured how fragmented and frenzied it is in the thick of a disaster; I am heartbroken for my beloved Amy! Poor Sonic is a mess. *Puts blanket over him*<em>

_Don't forget to R&R and give me your lovin'… or smack on the head for this madness. :3 Whatever you need._

_Song Lyrics  
>White Diamond and Dangerous Game by Kylie Minogue<em>


	16. Ch 16: Dangerous Game

_I'm so in alone, I feel so lonely_

_Here on my own, I've lost my way_

_I never dreamt that it could hurt like this_

_Why do I feel this pain?_

_Love is just a dangerous game_

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

* * *

><p>When the doctor came out later in the evening, he was shocked to find Mobius's golden boy sleeping in the chair that he had perched in numbly, taking in the news from some distant hiding place in his mind that morning. Doctor Selzner recalled how the others had exploded in horror, in grief; but Sonic had been the most startling of all. He'd just sat there, eyes focused on the floor. Somewhere else. Absorbing the information, but keeping far from it; not quite willing to accept it yet. He knew a man in shock when he saw one. A nurse had generously placed a blanket over the slumbering hedgehog. Of course everyone on Mobius would know of it. How they all must pity him. He'd saved their lives more times now than he dared count, never seeking anything in return. Sonic was just simply always there. Who could imagine something so awful befalling Sonic and his friends? All the good they brought. Amy was revered for her kindness, her spirit; what would happen to them all if she never came back?<br>Sonic's eyelids fluttered briefly as he began to stir. He leaned forward, stretching languorously, and the doctor prepared to face him. If he had been here all night and day, he hadn't gone home, had not gone for a run; had not done anything to prepare himself for this. This was the waking moment; the shock was gone. Reality was coming, and Dr. Selzner hated being the one to call it forth. Sonic snapped his attention toward the doctor, eyes wide, almost seeming panic stricken. He stood, that look frozen on his features.

"How is she." The question came instantly_. He hated this part of the job_…

Dr. Selzner shook his head.  
>Sonic's dazed, wide eyed expression never changed.<p>

"What does it mean?"

"It means that she is in a prolonged state of unconsciousness. It means…" The doctor sighed, took off his glasses, wiping at them. This was a habit when delivering bad news. It was not because his glasses needed the cleaning; it was because he needed not to see the faces. He couldn't stand that lost look that people got when he had no choice but to hurt them. Tell them the news. "I'm sorry, Sonic. We can't know when she'll wake up. If she'll wake up." He said it lowly, almost guilty. There was nothing they could do.

"_**If**__?_ Doctor…" Sonic walked toward him now, hands out. "You can't be serious. Of course she's going to wake up-"

"Sonic, I can't tell you anything I'm not sure of. We can work as hard as we can for Amy. And you know we will." He said with assurance, clasping Sonic by the shoulder briefly. "And I know this is scary as hell. But right now, we just have to hope. It's out of our hands. It's up to her." He said quietly, and Sonic turned his head from him abruptly. His eyes were closed fiercely. He stayed that way for a moment. His mind was flitting frantically; too much to take in. It was dizzying. _How could I let this happen. _

"Where is she." Sonic's voice was a mere shadow of what it was before.

"She is in the ICU. Would you like to follow me?"

Sonic stared at him a moment, near void.  
><em>I definitely would not like to follow you. How can I face what's at the end of this walk<em>?

* * *

><p>Worse.<br>It was worse than he'd thought.  
>He had rushed ahead of the doctor; had to do this with nobody present. Had to see her alone first.<br>And it was worse than he'd thought.

He had merely walked into the doorway, and now he grabbed for it. He swung himself back out of there, facing the doctor now. He had to think about breathing.  
>The doctor could only stand there. What could he say?<br>Sonic's teeth clenched. He looked furious. Hurt. Breathing heavy.  
>"I'll kill him." He whispered in the smallest voice. He clenched his teeth harder, against a tear that fought for permission to leap. "I'll kill him." He closed his eyes and turned abruptly from the doctor.<p>

"I'll leave you alone for a moment." Selzner breathed. This wasn't like Sonic; this was something that shouldn't happen to him. But it was, and the doctor felt disrespectful for even being there. Bearing witness to this madness. What on earth had that Mad Doctor brought upon them…

Sonic waited.  
>Held his breath as he heard the doctor's footsteps disappearing down the hall.<br>Made it over to the bed.  
>His vision was swimming.<p>

The wires. The I.V. The oxygen tube connected to her nose.  
>He collapsed into the chair by the bed; held his head in his hands firmly and did something he had not done in a very long time. He wept.<br>He wept, wept, wept.

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

* * *

><p>The only reason Shadow had moved at all today was because he felt he had to do it.<br>There was no desire; only the expectation.  
>What had he done.<br>_What had he done._  
>He had been a fool.<br>He was a lab experiment; an abnormality.  
>Had he really expected to live amongst such fragile creatures? Had he really thought he could be so close to the frail, mortal shapes and never face repercussions?<br>_One outburst._  
>All it had taken was that one outburst, and he had changed all their lives.<br>Regular creatures were allowed to have outbursts; to cry, rage, throw things, slam doors, scream.  
>When he was stressed, things just combusted. This power within him; it spiked with emotion. Collapsed upon itself before violently exploding.<br>What had Gerald Robotnik been thinking? What cruel man uses his hands to create such an abhorring, conflicting creature? To give him emotion; the ability to get hurt, get angry, feel possessive, jealous- to wrap all of those things up in an indestructible, powerful monster.  
>What had Gerald been thinking?<br>He could not bear to think of Amy.  
>Oh God, could not bear it.<br>He knew the others would surely make a battlefield of any attempts to see her.  
>And why not? It was what he deserved.<br>He had brought this hell upon them; upon himself.  
>She would have gone with him.<br>Was _going to go with him_.  
>Had he panicked? Or had he just been terrified of her rejection?<br>He never gave her the option.  
>Still, she consented.<br>Did she do it for him, or for them? Did she want to be with him, or had it been the only way to spare her friends his wrath?  
>He may never know. He may never see her awake, talk to her again.<br>And once she had finished living and died, he would still be here.  
>Even when Sonic had long passed on, he would still be here.<br>And his shame; his guilt would be the only thing remaining.  
>That was the greatest agony of all.<br>What had Gerald been thinking?  
>He didn't know what answers he thought lay at the end of this run; perhaps none, perhaps revenge upon Gerald's only living descendant. Perhaps weeping. The only certainty was that he was going to see Eggman, and he was very unstable. Shadow stopped short in alarm as he witnessed the crowd gathering around Eggman's base; angry yelling, furious fists pumping.<br>Ordinary Mobians, rioting at Eggman's doorstep. He had never seen such an occurrence in all the years he had been here.

"Doctor…" Shadow whispered under his breath, eyes taking in the swarming, vibrant chaos.  
>He jettisoned his way into the fray, leaping swiftly to avoid grasping hands. This situation was going to get out of control, <em>fast<em>. If Eggman didn't hurt them, they'd end up hurting each other in this frenzy. They held signs, beat at walls; a horde of robots waited at a plateau above the mob, gleaming and malicious; poised for that moment they'd have to defend their maker.  
>Shadow had to take action, or people were going to get hurt.<br>The guilt he was carrying was more difficult to combat that the robots, and as he was transporting Mobians from the danger zone the guilt was still tearing him to pieces; because Sonic wasn't there.  
>Sonic wasn't there to help, because Amy, Amy was…<p>

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later…<em>

* * *

><p>Rouge was careful with each gentle stroke of her arm, bringing the brush bristles delicately through Amy's bangs. The nurses on staff were more than happy to carry out these duties, but Rouge asked to take them upon herself. She had to do something. Had to do anything to feel as though she was making Amy's life a little bit better.<br>She looked so serine; asleep. It was hard to believe that she could brush her hair, wash her face, and the lively girl would not awaken.  
>The guilt was unbearable.<br>It was like an invisible curtain or field had descended between her and her best friend.  
>There were so many different roads that could have been taken; there was so much more she could have done to prevent this; but who saw it coming?<br>She did not even feel confident that Shadow knew all that took place was going to happen that day. Rouge felt so frustrated, so accountable. If she had only protected Amy more firmly, or tried to guide her more efficiently. But Amy had demanded independence, and Rouge knew what it was to be a woman who is desperate to take her own fate and decisions into her hands. She could not take that away from Amy even if she'd wanted to. What had happened _had_ to happen, it was not predictable but an _accident_, and yet she still felt stupid. She should have prodded Shadow more, should not have trusted him so blindly. She did so because he had never done her wrong in the entirety of the time she knew him; but then again, she had never seen him love somebody either. And love can cause even the most stable of individuals to lose themselves. She began styling Amy's hair, gently spritzing the air with Amy's favorite perfume. She powdered Amy's face softly and started applying her favorite eyeliner.

"I know you'd never forgive me if I let Sonic visit you like this." She whispered, and her voice was unsteady. The lump in her throat was enormous. She stilled her hand as her vision blurred, not wanting to finish the eyeliner without perfect vision. She swept a hand down over her face, feeling the tears take her. She sniffled, wiping at her eyes to collect the build up there.

"God, Amy…" Rouge sputtered, sitting back in her chair. "My whole life, I haven't had anybody. Just me and whatever I could get my hands on." She sighed, looking out the window, remembering the hardship of her early life. Everyone hated a thief, until they had to face that dire choice themselves. Steal, or die. It is not a lifestyle most enter by choice. It is survival.

"You and I never used to get along." Rouge smiled, bottom lip still quivering. "I just never got to know you. We were stupid." She snorted, picking the eyeliner back up. "But… now I know you. And you…" She held her breath a moment, composing herself. "You're like a little sister to me. I wish I could've done something…" She placed the eyeliner down, staring at her hands before reaching for the soft blush. "You did a lot for me." She said gently, swirling the brush in the color before daintily stroking it along Amy's cheeks. "I never really had a gal friend until you. When you showed up at the door with Shadow that day I thought the world had gone crazy. Turns out I underestimated you." She unscrewed Amy's strawberry lip gloss and gently applied a dab to Amy's lips. "I'll do everything I can to be here for you now." She smiled warmly, sitting back and inspecting her work. It was a very light, accentual application; soft, natural looking. She looked like Amy again; not so ragged, pale, ill looking. It was the very least she could do.

"I'll make sure you're looking your best for Sonic. I know it's what you'd want. You'd be mortified if you knew he was coming to see you like this." Rouge pressed her lips together tightly, resisting another onslaught. She looked at her friend's sweet face, missing her laughter, her late night chats. They had grown close so swiftly, and just as quick, Amy had been snatched away. Rouge looked down at the floor for a moment, breathing in and out deeply before she leaned forward. She pressed a kiss against Amy's cheek.

"Come back soon, sweetheart. We're all going out of our minds."

She stood, moving for the door. She looked back one last time, make up bag in hand.

"I'll see ya tomorrow girl; I promise."

* * *

><p>Dr. Selzner was waiting for Sonic when he arrived.<br>He'd been watching the riots on television; watched Shadow the hedgehog driving the wedge between the public and Eggman. Both parties were being kept safe despite themselves. The last that had been heard of Eggman was an escaping craft launched from his base earlier today; destination unknown. Presumably, Shadow had taken him somewhere safe. The planet seemed on the edge of something momentous. There were no official rulers in Mobius; but there were heroes. And Sonic was their greatest hero of all. Nobody knew how to give back to him, to repay the immense kindness he'd shown them for no other reason than the fact that it was the right thing to do. He was not their leader; he was their champion. Their idol. Amy, Tails, Knuckles; they were his knights. But Amy… Amy was something more. She was a social princess; never distanced herself from the people. She held Sonic's morals. She believed in him; and she stood by what he felt was right. She upheld his brand of justice, and she had saved her share of lives. Unlike Sonic and the others, she was totally accessible. She chatted with everyone about their adventures, Sonic's feats- like the royal bard, she held his legacy. And the people of Mobius loved her.  
>The strike against Amy was being viewed as could only be predicted; that Eggman was to be held accountable for any villainy that plagued this world. Only this time he had gone too far. This time he had taken something from the people, and they could not stand for it; could remain in fear no longer. Their fury, their tears; their passion catalyzed a movement.<br>Nobody knew that Eggman was innocent.  
>And Sonic had no idea that this civil chaos was happening. The happenings of his world had narrowed to a small path between where he slept and where Amy stayed 'imprisoned' as he called it. Because he rushed home to sleep the amount he was required; he got ready in the morning; he rushed back to see Amy. He was terrified of leaving her alone; not after what happened the last time he did.<p>

"I need to be here when she wakes up." He'd say to the doctor when he'd be ushered out of the room at night. It tore at Dr. Selzner's heart. How Sonic always said it with such gusto and confidence; like there was no question. _I need to be here when she wakes up_. As if it was not a matter of if, but when.  
>He always seemed in a panic when he arrived; as if he might have missed something crucial in his absence. Her death, her awakening.<br>He still looked exhausted, but at least he looked fed. Aware.

"Tails is already inside." The doctor said simply, and without another exchange, Sonic disappeared into the room.

"…I think that was the time you broke Vector's boombox… or was that the night Espio had too much beer and tried to ask you out twice…" Tails steady voice faltered as he felt more than saw Sonic's presence. The fox turned his attention from the girl on the bed to Sonic, who was watching him mutedly, frozen where he stood.

"I never even heard you come in." Tails flushed, rubbing the back of his neck, awkward at being seen doing such an intimate thing.

"You talk to her?" Sonic said softly, still frozen to the same spot; only now he was staring at Amy.

"Well yeah!" Tails laughed, standing to stretch. He then turned back to Amy and put a hand on her arm. It was so small a gesture but packed with so much tenderness that Sonic's insides ached. "It's the only way we can try to bring her back, right? Besides. What if she can hear us? I don't want her to be bored out of her mind in there…" the younger boy's voice cracked slightly, and he turned his face from Sonic. "I'll give you some time with her." He said in a hushed pinched voice, and Sonic didn't try to stop him when he hurried out the door. He knew Tails was on the brink of tears, and would dare not embarrass him by stopping him from going. Sonic was staring at Amy's still form, still unaccustomed to this alien stillness of her. He was at the bedside all at once, his curiosity and nervousness peaked. _Could she hear him?  
><em>Immediately, he was taken in by her scent. Pleasantly struck by it. _Was that her perfume?_ He leaned in, quietly enjoying. He scanned her features carefully. Her usual soft, accentuating make up. He flushed. She looked beautiful; she looked as she always did. She looked so natural, it seemed she could open her eyes at any moment. The only thing that ruined the illusion was the assortment of wires, tubes around the bed…  
>He could not help wondering if she had heard him weeping weeks earlier. He felt shamed; not only embarrassed to have exposed himself in such a way, but he hated to think what could have been going through her mind to hear him in such a state. He couldn't help himself. He was a stone willed hero, but Jesus; he felt. And this was the greatest challenge he'd ever faced.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So where do I go from here?<em>

_What do I have to do?_

_Something to make you realize_

_Just how I feel for you_

_Don't you see you have the power_

_To make or break my day?_

_I'm getting weaker by the hour_

_Do you hear me when I say?_

_I'm so in alone, I feel so lonely_

_Here on my own, I've lost my way..._

* * *

><p>"Amy…" His voice sounded foreign in his own ears, as if he were trying to reach a spirit in a séance. He was not convinced that she could hear him, but he wanted to be. His hand found hers, and he stared at her delicate fingers in his gloved hands. The I.V penetrating the dainty surface of her hand. Could she feel him? He brought the hand toward his face, resting the back of it against his forehead.<br>_I miss you. God, I miss you so much. _"Can you hear me in there somewhere?" He whispered, barely audible. His eyes squeezed shut.

"If I could call you back. If there was anything I could do, I'd do it. Y'know that, right?" He already felt like he was going to lose himself. "Nobody could stop me if I could make myself useful. I'd fight, I'd search, I'd run if it would do any good. How do you fight an enemy like this?" Amy. Tails. Knuckles. He had never, ever imagined anything happening to his precious companions. Their lives were so entwined; it was as if they had a shared existence. Like they were an extension of his own body, his spirit. How could one of them have gotten hurt? He had never dared contemplating anything would happen to any one of them, as he was sure he'd always be there. It was too horrible to even imagine that something like this could happen, right before his eyes.

He was taking in her face, lime green eyes scanning the way the light hit her bangs. He felt his eyes burning.

"Please don't be so still." He whispered, moving her bang from obstructing one of her eyelids. "I can't stand it." He leaned forward, close enough to kiss her. He wished it could be just like in one of those horrendously foolish and awful movies she loved to watch, where a kiss or a dramatic run to a girls house could make everything better. _Waken with true love's kiss_.

* * *

><p><em>Wake up baby and give yourself to me<em>

_I'm the one for you, I'll show you intimacy_

_Forever no question unbridle my affection_

_And you will feel my love explode in your direction..._

* * *

><p>He almost felt crazy enough to do it, as if the gods would reward him for being so revoltingly romantic and stupid. He was just desperate enough to do it if he could be sure it would work, but he knew Amy would never forgive him if she wasn't even awake for their first kiss. She'd turn him into a blue stain on her hammer. He bust out a giggle.<p>

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered. "Can you imagine?" He was so close to her now, the small space between their faces very personal, private, intimate. He had never been so close to her like this; could never be that brave. He shyness would never permit it. He had always been terrified of what might come from that sort of closeness. Now there he was. Of course he was this ridiculous. The girl would get near him, his heart would pound, and he'd take off running. "I wonder what you'd think. I wonder what you'd say if you knew I was right here." He let out a snort of laughter, trying to contain it. "You'd probably lose it. Your voice would be so high dogs would come running." He huffed out a sigh, smile fading.

"I think I miss hearin' ya laugh the most, Ames." He said quietly, lost in memories of a manic pink girl in a tutu finding him in the most random of places, demanding kisses, hands outstretched as she ran, madly giggling. How she could laugh and laugh. He'd seen her in such fits of laughter over the years, and he'd taken for granted how ear pleasing and warm her tinkling laughter could be. It was hard to describe what he felt when he listened to her laughter; but the feeling he got in his chest when he heard it could only be summed up in a single word: _home_.  
>Her stillness was agony.<br>He could not bear the thought of her mind, her essence, active and aware, trapped inside this frozen self-prison. He imagined himself in the same scenario and he felt claustrophobic, panicked. The stillness always scared him. It was so unlike her. He looked around the room, careful to make sure that this was just between the two of them.  
>He begun to carry out his usual ritual; always, every visit, he had to know for certain, had to be given a guarantee that Amy was in there, that Amy was still alive.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm so alone…<br>I feel so lonely  
>Here on my own, I've lost my way<em>

* * *

><p>Cautiously, shyly, he bent forward, head coming down to rest on her chest softly.<br>There it was.  
>He heard it.<br>Her heartbeat.  
>His eyes swelled, stinging; the burning liquid escaped his eyes and chased down his cheeks.<br>He closed his eyes, taking in that sweet, rhythmic beat; it told him that Amy was still with him. That heartbeat was what Sonic held on to, oblivious to the chaos of the world outside this room.  
>Mobius was in a state of uprising. Mobians gathering to lead a search for Doctor Eggman, falsely held accountable for Amy's condition.<br>Sonic had done everything for the Mobians of this planet; now it was their turn to finally give him something in return.  
>Dr. Selzner had been watching the drama unfold, watching with frightened eyes as announcements were made, a call to action, seeking out remaining Mobians to join the cause.<br>For the first time in history, it was not Sonic who was seeking out the Eggman; it was the people.  
>It was hard to believe that Sonic and Amy had catalyzed such passion; dare he even think it, a revolution on Mobius, and there they were in that quiet room together, unbeknownst to it all.<br>Right now, Mobius was not Sonic's world. It was Amy. After all Sonic had done for them all, the least that could be done was to let him have that in peace.  
>Sonic was tormented; anyone could see it. How could Dr. Selzner tell him all that was happening around his misfortune? Any more stress, and the doctor was terrified it would push Sonic over the edge. Sonic, like the others, needed to be there for Amy right now. What the future might hold was anyone's guess; it was a tumultuous thick cloud of uncertainty. He would surely find out eventually, the magnitude of all that was happening. For today, Sonic needed to be here.<br>Nobody had the right to deny him that.  
>God knew what would befall them in all in the weeks ahead. The doctor trembled to his core at the very thought of the possibilities. To think weeks ago, the world was as it should be.<br>It wasn't until later that the doctor came in to tell Sonic that visiting hours were over.  
>He found Sonic as he always did, every night; fast asleep, soothed into slumber by the steady beat of Amy's heart; his sole promise of her existence, and thus her return.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I never dreamt that it could hurt like this<br>Why do I feel this pain?  
>…Love is just a dangerous game.<em>

* * *

><p><em>My God, it's so, so, so sad.<br>To say that my heart is aching for Sonic is an understatement.  
>…and I'm officially writing a Sonic novel. O_O<em>

_Does anyone else feel that thunderous wave about to break over Mobius?  
>I hope you all enjoyed, r &amp; r and I'll see you all next time!<em>


	17. Ch 17: The Worst

_Sorry for disappearing everybody! Presentations, essays and exams sucked up my life for a while and I was like Gollum hanging out at the library. My bf says if I don't take my face out of those books soon I'll start turning into Twilight Sparkle. But I've got to keep those marks up! ;) Finally I get a week to myself of no work due, and I'm more than happy to get back to this story as I have been itching to execute the next part of the plot…_

* * *

><p><em>Well I said from the first<br>I am the worst kind of guy  
>For you to be around<br>Tear me apart  
>Baby including this old heart<br>That is true  
>And never, ever let you down…<em>

* * *

><p>He rearranged the yellow pointed flowers in the vase next to her bed, checking them for withering. He had begun to bring a fresh batch every day. This place was so drab, dull.<br>So unlike anything remotely close to the lives they led before.  
>Had it been days? Weeks? Months since she had last laid eyes on him, used her voice, moved?<br>Lived.  
>It had been months.<br>The unrest of Mobius was like a white noise in the background of his existence.  
>Nobody had seen Eggman in a long time.<br>Usually that would have worried him.  
>But he found it hard to feel lately.<br>It was as if he was in stand-by; still expecting those eyelashes to flutter at any moment.  
>He held a vigil, and he knew many people were angry at him for it.<br>Others were angry at those who dared to be angry with him after all he'd done.  
>He didn't care about any of it.<br>He looked solemnly over Amy's face, put his hands to it, ached at the absence of reaction.  
>Of anything.<br>It was as if he were in a coma with her.

"Come on." He murmured lowly, the back of his hand gently stroking the other side of her face. "Come on out of there, Ames." His voice was tentative, as if speaking too loudly would be offensive. "Let me know you're in there somewhere…"

A few pauses of silence and he sat back resignedly in his chair. He stared at his pointed scarlet shoes, unable to look at her for a moment.

"I'm goin' crazy wondering what you're thinkin' of me in there." He said finally, the vision of his shoes blurring against his will. He hated doing this. He was scared she could hear him in there, know of all of this, and hear his weakness. It was so hard to keep being strong with nothing to be strong for. "If you're thinkin' I'm a jerk, you got me." He said quietly. "This whole thing was so stupid, you know? So stupid. Everything that happened that day on the field. when I yelled at you…" his voice broke for a moment, and he forcefully swallowed it down. Composed himself. "It's all I think about now." He said distantly, staring out the window, at nothing. "I just wanted you safe. It's as if no matter what way I cut it, I can never protect you."  
>After a moment he closed his eyes, hating the sting. "Shadow was right about that. I should have taught you. So stupid. I just didn't want to see you in battle. What if something happened and I couldn't get to you?" He stared at her face now, feeling more morose than ever. Empty. "And now here we are. And it's worse than I could have imagined because I'm a stubborn idiot."<p>

He came forward then, leaning his arms against the bed and resting his head on them, looking at her closely. "I would love for you to wake up **right** now, and smack me with your hammer until you got too tired to lift your arms. How about that? Huh? Would you come back for that?" He sniffled, letting out a wet chuckle. "You used to get so mad with me. You'd practically go red. I've never seen a girl so savage in all my life." He wiped an eye. "That's why I like you, Ames. You don't pretend to be anything you're not." He shook his head. "Where did you go wrong to end up findin' yourself hangin' around the likes of me. What did you ever do to deserve that." He muttered, falling easily into his habit of talking to her.  
>After Tails told him she might hear him, he would feel so selfish if he didn't. If she was somehow in there, aware, it must be maddening. She needed this, even if there was the smallest chance she could hear. Even if she could not. He had to try. "From the first day I met you I knew you were trouble. And you terrified me. And I liked that, and hated it. I've never met another girl like you. Never will. I could've told you to go home. Save you all this trouble. But I couldn't. I was selfish. It was easy to act like I didn't, but I liked having you around. It was the one thing in my life I had no control over. And you actually were happy to be around me. Your parents didn't mind you going out on adventures because I was Mobius's great hero … What would your parents think of me now?" His voice hitched again, and he wiped furiously at his eyes now, angry at his inability to control it. "You just had to go and end up around a fool like me…"<p>

That was the greatest barb.  
>Even if she were to come back to them all right in that instant, he would never be sure if he could forgive himself the idiocy of the choices he made. The ill choices leading up to this disaster.<br>So damn proud. Too proud to admit how much she was worth to him to her face.  
>All she ever needed from him was not even a relationship; just some sign, an inkling that her attentions toward him were not in vain.<br>What had any of them gained by him denying her this?  
>He had always assumed that keeping her at arm's length would lessen the heat; prevent her from being targeted, punished for what he did. The things he had done to thwart villainy in the past.<br>For to get under Sonic's thick skin, an attack on him was not enough.  
>His loved ones were constantly under fire.<br>What would become of her if he let her in?  
>…now he was facing the harsh, bitter reality of neglecting to.<br>And he realized that the horrifying truth was this.  
>No matter what he did. What choices he made, how fiercely he tried to prevent it from happening, whatever angle he chose to approach the matter… it never made a difference.<br>She was tied to him now; through legend, through companionship, through history.  
>Their fates would always be entwined.<br>And even if she came to and never wanted to see him again. Even if she got up, moved away, never saw him again. The villains of this world would still look for her; because she would always be a part of him.  
>Associated with him till the end of their days. It had become what he had always feared most of all. He had always worried that his friends would pay for that which he did.<br>He was helpless to protect her from himself.  
>And he resented himself for that most of all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere outside<br>I threw love aside  
>Now it's a tragedy<br>Said from the first  
>I am the worst kind of guy<br>For you to be around  
><em>

* * *

><p>He stared at her still face; small, feminine features. Stillness did nothing to disrupt the sweetness of it; the beauty. He could never bear to have her close. The reaction was almost chemical; overwhelming. She made him feel so alive. He would flush, panic, breath heavier, heart pound, feel this near irresistible urge to flee from her as this was something out of his hands, out of his control. She scared him. He had no idea what he would do next around her because it was as if being near her short circuited his system.<br>Sometimes he was jittery and tongue tied, stammering.  
>Other times he just ran, looking like an idiot.<br>Sometimes he was painfully shy.  
>More times he was just plain rude.<br>Or he was too overbearing in his efforts to protect her and came off as bossy. Other times, he poorly feigned casualness. He so desperately missed that thrill, that unpredictability of what her presence would do to him next. She was a mystery, her ability to cause such reactions in him, and he was terrified, like a moth fascinated by flame, always fluttering outside the boundary of nearness and standoffishness. He was scared of getting too close and suddenly getting burned. But what of her needs? Why had he so selfishly defended his own sensibilities, never thinking beyond himself? He had begun to, but far too late. He had chased her off. And now here they were. And he might never feel the thrill of her again. He felt a panicked feeling in his chest, a hollow sinking feeling. Perhaps nobody after her would ever make him feel that way again, either.  
>Perhaps the magic was now gone.<br>Gone for good.  
>Over his stupid ego.<br>He leapt up out of his chair, unable to see the fruition of his stupidity any longer. He needed fresh air; praying that she would not wake alone, that he would not miss it._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You say I won't come home<br>And that I'm leaving you alone  
>I know<br>But you'll always be with me wherever I go_  
><em>Every night<br>Every night I walk outside  
>I feel you everywhere<br>I see you in the sky...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sonic was staring at the sun slipping away as he did out here every evening, life's cherished days bleeding and melding into one long monotony. When would this nightmare end? He felt as though he had been holding his breath for months, waiting, and the distinct feeling of having been duped weighed heavily on his waking hours. Like the bus was never coming. Like winning the lottery and the prize was never coming in. Like a dog waiting for its owner at the super market only to discover it had been abandoned. This is what his life had become.<br>Waiting.  
>And then a shape broke the crest of the hill, a silhouette he did not recognize.<br>Not because he did not know it, because it had been so long he had almost forgotten.  
>He had forgotten to think about anything outside this hospital, this situation, this dirge.<br>The shape approached, closing the distance, and then stopped short. Paused.  
>And recognition clicked near audibly in Sonic's mind.<br>Ruby eyes observed him wearily, begrudgingly. There was such emptiness in them.  
>And Sonic saw blind white rage.<br>Shadow was staring at him as though he were a wild animal, unpredictable.  
>His wariness was warranted.<p>

"You bastard." Sonic's voice had barely pushed the words passed his lips it was so quiet, but Shadow's acute hearing picked up the insult.

"Please…" Shadow said just as quietly, beginning to raise his hands.

"You turn up here after months…" Sonic began walking toward him, and Shadow maintained his defensive position. It is not that he did not feel he had what it took to fight Sonic. He just never felt that he had the right to.

"I could not stay away any longer…"

"You couldn't stay away in the first place!" Sonic's voice hissed out now, a myriad of emotion jettisoning through his teeth. His fists clenched, and he shook with rage. His eyes burned with hot liquid tears of rage, so much emotion coursing through him it was almost unbearable.

"I need to see her." Shadow rasped, and Sonic charged, teeth clenched savagely as he delivered a savage right hook to Shadow's pleading face.

"You don't **get** to see her!" Sonic's voice was foreign, animalistic, deep and dark like the frightening black fathoms of the ocean floor. He sounded a menace. His fists were flying then, pummelling, and tears were coming. He didn't care, didn't care, didn't care. He wished the hedgehog beneath his fists had never been created. Shadow began wrestling with the blue hedgehog, blocking, trying to strike him off and away. No matter how hard Shadow hit, no matter how many chaos spears he flung, Sonic kept getting up. Kept coming at him. The scary realization came to Shadow that Sonic might allow himself to be killed before he would let Shadow through those doors.

"Sonic, please, I did not come here to fight you-"

"I don't _care_ what you're here for! You're going to **get** one if you think you're seein' Amy after what you did!" Sonic elbowed the darker hedgehog off his feet violently, sending him crashing headlong into a nearby alder. The blue hedgehog was on him again, tearing at him, a frenzy of fury and wrath.

"Sonic!" Shadow hissed, striking the blue hedgehog and knocking him off. He barely grasped the grass to begin pushing himself up before he felt a blow between his back quills.

"NO!" Sonic roared. "You're the reason she's in here! You don't get second chances, you're too dangerous!"

People worriedly watched through the windows of the hospital at the flurry of blue, black and red tearing along the garden, pathways and forest area in a maddening torrent of self-destruction.

* * *

><p>They heard it long before they saw it.<p>

Rouge and Knuckles had panicked when they heard the distinct sounds of battle along the path to the hospital, and they hurried to mount the hill that lead down to the front entrance. What they had expected was the resurfacing of Eggman. What they found was a far more hostile and terrifying situation.

"Oh my-" Rouge sharply took in a breath of horror as she witnessed the two hedgehogs tearing at each other.

"They'll kill each other." Knuckles blurted grimly, rushing toward the scene with Rouge.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" She screamed, using her wings to get there swiftly. She could not force them apart with her arms; Sonic would not let go of Shadow's throat. She had no choice but to forcibly kick Sonic off of Shadow. Knuckles grabbed Sonic from behind before he tried to launch back into battle, grappling his arms.

"Enough Sonic, **enough**!" He growled, struggling to keep the blue blur in place. "We _really_ don't need this right now!"

"He thinks he can just come here after what he did?!" Sonic snarled, struggling.

"I know. I _know_-"

The black hedgehog moved to leap up after his accoster but the bat pinned him with a sharp heel angrily. It was less due to his abilities and more so his own resignation that kept him pinned there on the ground. When Rouge was confident he was no longer in attack mode she let him go abruptly, standing and brushing herself off angrily. She was still trembling with the adrenaline, and her eyes threatened tears. Reluctantly, Knuckles freed Sonic, who began brushing down his ruffled fur with his hands. He was too ashamed to look at anyone. Rouge looked at both hedgehogs accusingly.

"Is it not enough for you two that because of this-" she threw her arms out, gesturing the torn up terrain and the both of them "because of your selfish, idiotic quarrelling, she ended up here in the first place?!" She exclaimed shrilly, and the tears forced their way down her cheeks. She didn't give a damn if they saw. "I am sick to death of you two and your pathetic bantering. _Enough_. It didn't matter then and it doesn't now. Amy is her own person. You don't speak for her. When are you two going to figure that out?" She gave them a last acidic look before turning from them.

"I'm going in to visit her. You can _both_ come in when you decide to grow the hell up."

As Rouge stormed off into the hospital, Knuckles clasped Sonic just below the shoulder. He looked at him with that same stern expression, genuinely concerned.

"You ok?" He inquired, and Sonic wouldn't meet his eyes. It was worrisome. He couldn't even remember the last time Sonic visited Angel Island…

"That's one word for it." Sonic answered dismally, walking after Rouge.

Knuckles turned, giving Shadow a stern, hard look that said everything.

_Try nothing.  
><em>  
>Knuckles disappeared into the building, and Shadow reluctantly trailed.<p>

* * *

><p>"I came to see Amy alone." Shadow dared outside the doorway, refusing entry with an audience. Truth be told… he did not want any of them seeing him, not when he faced her.<br>When he faced her while she was lying there like that, helpless. Still.  
>He did not know how he would react, and he could not risk the others watching. It was too personal. And he knew he didn't deserve it. But Rouge moved clear out of his way, and Knuckles, watching her carefully before flicking a weary gaze on Shadow, conceded hesitantly. Ruby eyes fell on lime green, and those eyes were as fierce and hard as steel.<br>Sonic's expression left no room for debate; for question.  
>He was in the doorway.<br>He wasn't budging.  
>Shadow closed his eyes. He knew this is what he had earned. When he opened them, his gaze was heated.<p>

"Please. Respect my-"

"There is **nothing** about you that I respect." Sonic answered, even and dark.

"Sonic…" Rouge's voice was pleading, and Knuckles tried to ignore the chill. That look in his old friend's eyes was unnatural, unlike him. So jaded. He was almost startled when they turned towards him.

"If you guys are going to let him walk in here like he isn't the reason Amy is in a coma, I'll humor you. But I won't be stupid enough to leave her alone with him. He tried to take her and leave this planet with her before. If he goes in that room, so do I." Sonic said firmly.

"Very well. If it is the only way to see her, I shall concede."

"You're damn right you shall concede." Sonic muttered heatedly, turning sharply to go to the chair by the bed. He had never felt so tangled inside, so mixed up and **angry**. How could the others let him come here after what he did? Who did he think he was turning up here?

Shadow did not look up at first; merely stood in the doorway, looking at the floor. He looked akin to a scared child then. Sonic watched him, a morbid curiosity taking hold at the strangeness of this moment. Shadow lifted his head, eyes still locked on a tile. As if he were being forced against his will, his eyes slid up and took hold of the still frame lying in the bed.  
>They shut.<br>He turned from the scene for a moment, pushed an arm against the wall, pushed his eyes against the back of his arm, as if hiding from it; trying to press from his eyes the reality.  
>His body shuddered a few times, and Sonic wondered with a mix of fear, pleasure and disturbance if he was crying.<br>He stayed against the wall for a moment, shaking that way, and Sonic almost felt obligated to go snap him out of it.  
>Slowly the dark arm dropped again, and carefully Shadow turned back to face the product of what he had done four months ago.<br>His body still trembled. He staggered toward the bed. He looked down onto Amy's face and Sonic watched, suddenly feeling overwhelming protectiveness and as though he was an intruder all at once. He saw dark spots of blue form on the light blue sheets and he dared not look up at Shadow's face. Now he knew he was crying. It felt wrong for him to stare. His body tensed when Shadow's hand stroked along Amy's face the way he had every day; had to resist smacking his hand away in anger. Shadow collapsed there, and his body heaved in silent sobs.  
>Sonic was so uncomfortable, so horrified to see an individual like Shadow; someone who he had assumed was a husk of emptiness, of power, of arrogance, displaying such intense and bare emotion.<br>He never could have imagined such sensitivity and fragility existed in the most unlikely of vessels. It seemed almost ironic; cruel for someone so powerful to be able to feel such vulnerability. Sonic leaned forward in his usual habit, putting his arms on the bed, face in arms, and he turned his face towards Amy where Shadow couldn't see. He could never let someone see him weep the way Shadow was doing now, but silently, he could not hold back.  
>Watching Shadow as he was now was eerily like seeing himself; like seeing his own grief possessing someone else's body.<p>

"I brought them." Shadow croaked, barely distinguishable.

"What?" Sonic said brokenly, hastily pressing his face against the sheets to alleviate evidence of his mourning.

"I brought them…" Shadow said huskily, voice distorted by the thick tears, and he cleared his throat several times. Sonic still looked at him in question, unsure. Shadow wiped at his eyes before placing the gleaming chaos emeralds on the bed. Sonic's eyes widened.

"What are you planning to do with them?" He asked cautiously, weary and excited. He was terrified Shadow might try to take her again; at the same time overwhelmingly tumbled in a crashing wave of hope that there might be some answer for Amy in this. Some chance of her return.

"Chaos is power, enriched by the heart." Shadow rasped. "I thought if we tried, we could help her. It is worth a shot… it would be better if we both did…" His gloomy red eyes lifted to Sonic's, and for the first time since Shadow had come, Sonic was not blinded by uninhibited rage, and he saw the torture there. The sleeplessness. The self-loathing. "We both feel strongly about what happened."

Sonic didn't know what to say. He was stunned to silence by the state of Shadow; how he had failed to see it in his own fury. All he could do was simply nod, his mind and heart like a massive knotted tapestry of conflicting emotion. He did not know what to feel, what to think, as it was all happening so fast. All he could do was hope and wish his damnest that they could make this happen. End this nightmare. All he had to do was trust Shadow; and that was the hardest thing in the world to ask of him right now…

Their eyes closed, as if partaking in the most reverent and ancient of rituals.  
>Perhaps it was.<br>Concentrating, focusing all their energy and thought until it was near palpable. In their silence, their minds were a flurry of pleading, of desperation, of the months of loneliness. The heart ache, the bliss, the tears, the joy that had been silenced. They felt the presence of the emeralds within their minds, their limbs; penetrating each pore, each hair follicle until it seemed they were being inhabited by a number of entirely otherworldly entities.

_Please… please… please… my life is so bleak without her… please…_

And Sonic felt such pity then in his heart, felt the twist of sympathy; not his own, but from another foreign essence within him. He seemed blinded for a moment in the most brilliant and striking of lights; it was bursting, burning, his eyes were open but all that was captured by them was brilliance. Pure, overbearing light; he worried nonsensically for a moment that he might have died… he no longer felt the chair, the bed, the emotion.  
>Just filled to the brim with the heat and light of it all… and abruptly, he was alone in his own body again.<p>

His eyes opened, though he could not remember closing them. Shadow's dazed, overwhelmed and slightly panicked expression mirrored his emotions. They both stared at Amy's face abruptly, both getting out of their chairs so quickly that they tipped and crashed noisily to the floor. Their legs trembled in the aftershock. Held breath. Her face looked so radiant, so peaceful. Their own heartbeats pounded in their head. A moment slipped into a minute. A minute slipped into five. Ten. Hope ebbed away like air seeping from a balloon. Shadow already reached for his unsettled chair and righted it. He sat back dejectedly, expression crushed, devastated. Sonic stubbornly hung on to what was left. This was the closest he had been to anything remotely near a light at the end of the tunnel for four months. He could not let it go.

"Come on, Amy, come on, you've just gotta open your eyes-" He begged, hands gently touching along her face, her hair, her arms…

"It has failed, Sonic-"

"Come on, Amy…" Sonic's voice wavered now, tense, and he clasped one of her hands in both of his, trembling fiercely. The lump in his throat was strangling.

"Sonic…"

"Come on, Amy, come on, come on, come on…" He brought his face forward onto her stomach slowly, letting a fist thump the bed, his voice disappearing with all his hope. And he wept there like that, wishing Shadow could just disappear and leave him there in this personal moment of agony, spare him what little dignity he had left. Shadow turned away, shamed to be seeing this. He was ashamed to be the cause of this… bringing such a typically energetic, cocky and upbeat hero to his knees. He had caused this. He would never forget.

"_**Why**_ didn't it work?" Sonic snapped, grasping his chair roughly and slamming it into place before throwing himself back into it carelessly. He could not even attempt to disguise his frustration and disappointment. He was almost angry he had allowed himself to believe this nightmare would be over so quickly after months of living it. Shadow shook his head solemnly, holding pause for a moment. He was almost scared to voice what he knew to be true. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Chaos is power, enriched by the heart." He quoted. "And as long as there is guilt and bitterness in our hearts… it will affect the power of the emeralds. We must both learn to forgive." He stated absently, already feeling hopeless. It was so tall an order…

"How can I ever forgive you." Sonic said in a taut whisper. "Even thinking about it makes me angry."

"I know." Shadow said solemnly. "My guilt is like a living being, clinging to my back with every step I take." He was staring at Amy's still face, feeling his insides roiling. "As confident as you are that you shall never be able to forgive, so it is with myself. I cannot fathom a time when I could excuse myself this injustice I have brought upon us all."

Sonic's heart clenched at the vicious words. It was scary to him, hearing the very thoughts that crossed his mind on a daily basis being uttered from the lips of someone else. He had never bothered to contemplate what Shadow was going through in all these months gone past; that beneath his fortitude of indifference, he had the capacity to deeply feel. Was Sonic so arrogant that he would deny Shadow that ability, that right? Or was he just too angry at him to consider he might be torn up about this too? He whipped his head back, eyes wearing the shock he felt blatantly, but he saw no one. Shadow was gone, the emeralds gone with him.

* * *

><p><em>Take all the pain<br>It's yours anyway  
>And get out, kid…<br>Oh, put the blame on me  
>You ought to pass, you see<br>I threw love aside  
>Now it's a tragedy…<br>_

* * *

><p>Eggman had been waiting for Shadow to leave his side ever since they had fled his base during the first tumult of the Mobian uprising against him. He relished their attention, their hatred. He thrived on it. It had fuelled his tireless production; enhanced his vehemence to get revenge.<br>He had slept so little; planned so hard. This was to be his moment. The only hitch in all his months of planning, of secrecy, of blueprints was Shadow's constant presence. He was a faithful and dutiful servant; he was an outcast, demonized, hated by all who had come to know him but Eggman. He was desperately lonely, self-hating, agonized. He was the perfect pawn. But he desperately needed companionship, a voice other than his own to ear, and Eggman for the life of him could not shake him. He had never been like that until he had gotten close to those foolish others; contaminated by their petty need for socialization.

It was for the benefit of his plan, not Shadow's mental health, that he had all but pushed the hedgehog out the door and demanded he pay the injured girl a visit. Shadow's guilt had prevented him from objecting. With him gone, Eggman could finally manage to fine tune the details of his most brilliant scheme yet. He had watched them all; seen them mourning, seen their rage, their tears, their fitful sleeping.  
>He watched Sonic every day, and like clockwork he turned up at that hospital. Would go outside and gasp as if there was no air inside that building, rushing out the doors to breathe.<br>Eggman watched.  
>He was weak. It was perfect. And it was the greatest chance Eggman would ever get.<br>Tonight, he would act.  
>Tomorrow, his Empire would crush the uprising.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Selzner popped his head in the door as he did every night, and found himself staring at a familiar scene.<br>Sonic the hedgehog was again fast asleep in his chair, leaning over the bed, his head against Amy's chest as he was lulled to sleep by the security of knowing that life still beat in there.  
>He did not have the heart to move him, not after all he had been through today. He had heard how the chaos emeralds had failed, and while it was disheartening, he still saw promise as long as Sonic faithfully returned every day, determined to see her return. He refused to give up on her.<br>His loyalty was tragic and unfathomable.  
>The doctor let the door click shut quietly on the scene, leaving the blue and pink hedgehog in the in the simple quiescence of their togetherness like two statues; as if they would be that way frozen in time for many lifetimes to come.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Said from the first<br>I am the worst kind of guy  
>For you to be around, but…<br>When you need someone  
>When it all goes wrong<br>You'll see that  
>I'll be here for you always<br>When the lights go out  
>And the world breaks<br>And your heart aches  
>I will be there for you always… all the days<br>Always._

* * *

><p><em>I <em>_**can't wait**__ to see how you all react to what I write next!  
>Much love to you all, thank you for your patience, and as always let me know your thoughts.<br>_ xoxo, Meesh


	18. Ch 18: Dark Road

"_SHADOW, PLEASE, STOP!" Amy screamed, body aching with the effort of trying to get to him in time. "I know you're really angry right now, but-"_

_**BLAST**__!"_

There was a blinding light, and Sonic was enveloped in it. He felt the heat in the blindness; the magnitude of extreme power…

_"SONIC!"  
>Light.<br>Blinding, hot, scalding light.  
>Impact.<br>The most immense of agonies.  
>Burning, burning, <em>_**burning**__.  
>Breathlessness.<br>Ringing ears.  
>Useless limbs.<br>Blinded eyes.  
>Aching, roiling, flaming pain.<br>Never could have imagined that anything could go on living; go on feeling after enduring such vicious pain. Devastation, on a cellular level.  
>Throbbing, every nerve screaming.<br>Death would be welcome.  
>Come death. Please come.<br>Silence.  
>Blackness.<br>Dream? Reality? Life? Death?  
>Tails. Rouge. Knuckles. Sonic.<br>Sonic…  
>Blackness…<br>It stretched on like a forgotten highway on a cloud sheathed night, pocked with gaping pockets and disuse.  
>She could die, she would die. But she was waiting to know his fate.<br>What had happened to Sonic.  
>She could hear him, but was it him?<br>Was that his living, breathing voice, or a fragment of a dream?  
>Nothing was real anymore.<br>Not even herself.  
>What had become of the love of her life?<br>She refused to die.  
><em>_**She could never die without knowing…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_A sharply barbed arrow of light pierced eyelid without mercy.  
>Behind the lid was all glowing red magma, burning.<br>Frantic zig zag patterns of vein and paining, white hot red.  
>Aching extremities, an attack of senses…<br>She felt. She could feel. So she had not died…  
>Or had she? Was this the new awakening?<br>Cognition.  
>Sonic.<br>Sonic…

"SONIC!" There was a flurry of movement, so abrupt that the hedgehog sleeping beside the bed was abruptly jolted from slumber. The voice had sounded like a ragged intake of breath; a croak that sounded like sandpaper but should have been a scream. "Sonic?!"  
>Thumping heart, weak limbs, achingly dry throat, she was panicking.<br>She remembered nothing but lucid dreams.  
>There was beeping, foreign things embedded in her flesh, yet she could not open her eyes.<br>They stung terribly. The light surrounding her was unbearable. She felt that her entire being was composed of sandbags, every movement a grueling effort. Sensation, movement… it had been so long… it felt so foreign. Adrenaline was all that had given her the strength to get up.

"**Amy**!" A rough voice shrieked; she recognized it at once. She doubted she had ever heard Shadow sound so excitable; so shocked, so scared, so relieved… all in the one utterance of a name. "Amy, lie back-" She felt a hand on her shoulder lightly trying to ease her back. She had jolted up.

"I need to…" She croaked, resisting the pressure, but it would not yield.

"Lie back, Amy, you're-"

"Sonic!" She hissed, pushing his hand, and he clasped both of her shoulders, panicked.

"Amy - _**Amy**_, he's gone, you need to-"

A sound rose from deep within her throat, pitiful, morose and bitter. It was almost primal. She shoved his hands away roughly and wept. Her eyes were on fire, tears pushing lids apart, and as she tried to see him the light accosted her eyes like a knife.

"What's happened to me… get **off** me…" She groaned, smacking away his hands any place they landed. She was in a panic, in grief, terrified, mind disoriented and reeling. She still wasn't sure if this was really happening. If it was not for the pain of her eyes, the ache of her limbs, the pounding of her heart, she would surely doubt it.

"Amy…" The voice pleaded softly, stressed, attempting to keep her back again. So many wires, the I.V, her weakened state…

"Get OFF ME!" She screamed, contempt thick in her tearful voice, and he was shocked at the strength with which she grabbed his arms, flinging him from her. The I.V tore from her arm, and she sharply took in a breath. She began to hyperventilate, yanking at the tube attached to her nose. "You…" She sobbed, and he leapt back to the bed side, pushing her hands from her face.

"Amy **please**! You cannot remove that by your-"

"_Don't touch me_!" She shrieked, barely able to make out a black smudge that must be Shadow beside her. Her limbs ached… she lifted her arm and swung it forth with great effort, clapping the darker hedgehog in the face. She kept striking the blur as it protested, allowing her to land blows. She knew she could not even remotely bear the force to do him any harm right now, could barely swing them, but she didn't care. She didn't care, didn't care, hate and spite was what kept her striking senselessly. "What did you do to him, you bastard. Where is he?"

"I did not- please, Amy, do not strike me-"

"TELL ME! How is he gone?" She pounded both fists against his chest pitifully before collapsing, Shadow catching her reflexively in a panic. "I never got to tell him, I never got to tell him…" She shuddered in his arms, sobbing, trying to move away from him. She had expended her minimal energy in her fury. Her voice was low and raw from misuse and tears. "Let me go, don't you touch me…" She demanded, even as she could not right herself without his assistance. It crushed him to see her so fragile, so hateful…

Finally, as he placed her head back on the pillow, she could focus. She could see his face, how wracked he looked. Not only was he pattered with welts and cuts, he looked so defeated. Her eyes widened, her disorientation fading in and out. She had moments of clarity, but they easily slipped away.

"What… did… did I just do that to you?" She sounded fearful and slurred, pinching her temples with a hand. She wiped her eyes a few times, arms shaking. "I must- I couldn't have…"

"You did not." Shadow said pointedly, smirking smugly to himself for a moment. She glared at him.

"You never answered my question. What are you grinning about…" She said wearily, vision blurring again for a moment. When it returned, the smile had evaporated.

"It is not what you perceive." He said seriously. Then he closed his eyes, and a bit of that smile had returned to his eyes. "And no, you cannot be credited for this. That honour goes to Sonic as of yesterday evening." She jolted, working an elbow against the bed and began to try sitting up again; she slumped back onto the bed.

"Then he's ok, he never-"

"Aside from the fight yesterday, he is fine. Needless to say, I have not seen him since. Though I do find that rather peculiar…"

"I don't understand, what- what am I-" She began looking around herself, the initial panic of waking up in a world without Sonic subsiding. Now she was worried for herself… what had happened to her?

"He is typically here every morning." Shadow said, looking at her directly. He sat still and silent; he was aware that she was beginning to come to her senses. She was only now beginning to think with some sense of clarity, and understand that something had happened to her.

"Shadow…" her voice trembled. She held a hand to her head again, pressing the heel of her hand against an eye. Her vision had blurred again. She sounded petrified. "Shadow, what happened to me…"  
><em><br>_"You pushed Sonic. The blast impacted you instead. You were knocked unconscious. You have been in a coma for four months. And Sonic has been here every morning since it happened." Shadow said calmly, to the point. He had no idea what he was doing. He was worried there would be another onslaught of rage and that she would just end up hurting herself. There was a storm inside him. Had he done this the right way? How do you _really_ break it to someone that you put them in a coma? That fact seemed to have entered her mind, been registered, understood, and forgotten. She looked… touched?

_He has been here every morning since it happened.  
>Sonic came to see me. Every day. For four months.<em>

"…except today." Shadow said in the same tone, wearier about delivering that portion. The sentimental look in her eyes had vanished. She now looked grim.

"What does that mean?" She whispered, when suddenly the door burst open. Her stunned eyes whipped to the door frame, and she saw two tails flick in surprise. Tails and Amy stared at one another as if witnessing another species; as if meeting for the first time. Both frozen in that moment. Tails began to breathe heavier. His bottom lip quivered, and the vision of Amy staring at him, alert, swayed and blurred. He was running forward at the pink smudge, and then his face was buried in blanket by her shoulder as he wept.

"Tails!" She exclaimed, looking to Shadow with shock and a touch of laughter. His only response was folding his arms beneath her head, cradling it now and weeping on her hair.  
>It took him some time to compose himself. Once he sat back wiping his eyes he looked visibly shaken and embarrassed.<p>

"I'm sorry, I just-" He hiccuped and scrubbed beneath his eyes. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you awake again."

Shadow had to turn his head from it, as if a visible hand had struck his face.  
>The shame still sat on his chest like a malicious presence.<br>He would never forget what his selfishness had caused.

Amy looked exhausted but exuberant, moved by the reaction of the young fox.

"I can't believe it. Four months…" She looked out the window, still not completely herself. So weak, so light headed… Her eyes fell back to Tails, who was still dabbing at an eye with one hand while fluffing up her pillow with the other. "Where's Sonic?" She asked softly, and Tails met her eyes abruptly, seeming almost startled. He looked from Amy to Shadow, who was now staring at Tails.

"I was just going to ask you the same question. Isn't he here?" Tails stood, walking to the doorway and leaning out enough to peer down the hall.

"I have been here for hours. I have not seen him." Shadow informed, and Tails turned from the doorway to look at the dark hedgehog, almost dazed.

"How is that even possible. He practically lives-" He cut off immediately at Shadow's pressing look and Amy's widening eyes. He closed his mouth quickly. He could have _really_ embarrassed Sonic just now. He came to stand at the foot of her bed with arms folding. "We have to find him. I can't believe of _all_ the days he isn't here-"

"The **one** day-" Shadow threw up his arms

"She wakes up and-"

"Guys, what if he was here." Amy's serious, low voice put a halt to the other voices. Shadow shook his head.

"I have been here for _hours_-"

"What if something happened to him." She said, the slightest tremble of fear rippling through her words. "Where's Eggman?" She asked quietly. "Does anyone know?" The room fell silent. Shadow shook his head.

"Do not be concerned of the Doctor. As for Sonic… I shall find him." Tails reached out for Amy as she seemed to struggle to sit up, not quite able, eyes wild and fixed to Shadow.

"No! You told me you two fought yesterday-"

"I am the fastest one here. I can cover more ground quicker, and I can catch up with him. No one here aside from myself is capable of that if he does not wish to be caught." Shadow turned from them and started toward the door.

"But- **wait**!" Amy surged forth, and Tails grasped her shoulders.

"Amy!-" Tails exclaimed, appalled at her rebellion.

"I have to go with you." Amy demanded, pushing Tails back as she tore at her blankets.

"You will do **no such thing**." Shadow's voice was severe and sharp like jagged glass. His glare was ice. Both Amy and Tails froze in muted terror at such a presence. His voice softened, but his look remained imposing. "You have just awoken from a four month coma. What about that do you not comprehend? You cannot yet support yourself with your limbs. You are weak. You have not moved in months. And you expect to walk out of here? You shall not."

"_Shadow_-" She pleaded as she stubbornly tried to push up on her elbows again while he headed for the door. He merely paused in the doorway.

"You will only serve to hinder the swiftness and success of my search if you follow."

* * *

><p><em>The reason I hold on<br>Is because I need this hole gone  
>Funny you're the broken one<br>But I'm the only one who needed saving  
>Because when you never see the light<br>It's hard to know which one of us is caving…_

* * *

><p>Earlier that day… <p>

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to run its golden fingers through the dew kissed grass when he found himself parked at his post at that bedside. The vigil. The quiescence.<p>

The days bled into months, staring at that face.  
>It was who he was now. What he was now.<br>They were identical.  
>He leaned forward.<br>A heartbeat, but there was no living. Neither of them was living anymore.  
><em>Not living.<em>  
>Lime green eyes squeezed shut. He seemed to have trouble believing it every time he opened his eyes; half wishing half expecting to wake from the longest nightmare of his life.<br>How could this go on?  
>How could he wake up in the morning and face the reality of this?<br>It was as if his life rebooted; started all over again every twenty four hours.  
>Her utter and total unresponsiveness. His certainty that <em>this<em> will be the day she wakes up. And it never is. And he is awoken by the Doctor every night when visiting hours are over. Exhausted, disappointed, he races home to bed. His eyes snap open every time he wakes up before the sun.  
>Today is going to be the day she wakes up.<br>He has to be there.  
>It never happens.<br>He abruptly opened his eyes, staring blandly at the floor.  
>Shoving the chair out from behind him, he is moving toward the door.<br>Down the hallway.  
>Out the hospital entrance.<p>

He finally feels like he can breathe; like air has evaded his lungs to push him to the brink of unconsciousness. The anxiety, the silence, the stillness, the ritual; it scares the hell out of him.  
>It happens at least once a day.<br>He panics because he dares to think; what if she never wakes up?  
>What if this is how we all live from here on in?<br>It can never stay this way. It cannot it cannot it cannot.  
>But so far it has.<br>It has stayed this way.  
>What if it never changes?<br>His hand is on his chest as he realizes he has been breathing too heavily.  
>He is hyperventilating. Thinking of this monotony, this dismal anticlimax of an existence stretching on out before him into eternity; into oblivion.<br>His hand on his chest is trembling.  
>He feels weak.<br>Why is he hyperventilating?  
>Then through the tumult of his racing mind he realizes he feels a pin prick of pain. Where? Focus evades him, like a bird dancing outside his grasp. Why can't he think straight? Why is he…<br>He is dizzy.  
>My God, how far had he let himself go? Was he finally losing it? Was he, was he…<br>His vision blurred. His heart palpitated as the landscape around him whorled, distorted, abruptly resettled itself into focus. His eyes darted around, startled.  
>What was happening to him?<br>He lifted his hands palm up for inspection. How his fingers trembled… blurred, two large white smudges, then suddenly restored to the image of defined gloved fingers. He was getting ill… motion sick from the disorientation. So light headed… what was he… he could not keep his arms lifted. They felt as though invisible weights were affixed to the elbows. His head too heavy, his body, his knees gave out…  
>Now he was truly panicking.<br>Against his will, his body was betraying him. He struggled to stand, and ended up on his side.  
>Blurred. <em>Focus<em>. Grass blades sharpened in front of him. He saw the point of his own red and white sneakers. His knee. His tail. A tiny dart… his mind endured a spasm of panic as his fingers flexed; he thought of removing the dart, but could not make his arm move. His fingers flicked, trembled, no limb would obey the commands of his mind.  
><em>Get up. Get up, getupgetupgetup-<em>  
>A shadow sprawled over him, and he felt the most primal and basic rage while his mind fought a battle to make his limbs work and lost. The edges of his vision blacked; closed in.<br>The world around him fell to darkness; he saw no more. 

* * *

><p><em>I can't find the joy within my soul<em>

_It's just sadness taking hold_

_I want to come in from the cold_

_And make myself renewed again_

_It takes strength to live this way_

_The same old madness every day_

_I want kick these blues away_

_I want to learn to live again..._


	19. Ch 19: First Breath After a Coma

_Oh the grass is growing greener on the other side  
>Nothing else has meaning when I've got you on my mind<br>I so want to see you don't they say that love is blind?  
>Oh love is blind,<br>love is blind…_

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Amy had awoken and watched Shadow's back as he exited the hospital; a week of Tails chattering swiftly and sweetly at her bedside. It was so endearing to spend time with him like this. She had grown so used to seeing him so stern and focused in a dangerous mission, or lost in the process of building, that it was easy to forget he was still a kid. His exuberant, bright eyed and borderline hyper conversation was bringing the life back into her.<p>

Rouge had rushed to her bedside upon seeing her awake, openly weeping. Amy was certain she had never seen the woman shed a tear in her life; how flattering and almost embarrassing that the first time should be over her. The bat made sure to be at the hospital every day to help ward off the stiffness that had set into her body over the course of four months. Walking, moving, stretching, begging to begin lifting. She could not convince anyone to let her off the hospital grounds. She spoke to Rouge every day of the whereabouts of Sonic and Shadow and they both reflected one another on the matter; impatient for news, worried sick, and entirely uncertain. Nobody knew…

Knuckles, was perhaps, the most surprising visitor after her awakening of all.  
>He had stood in the doorway, arms folded, violet eyes burning as they snatched skeins of gold light from the sun coming in the window. He approached the bed, pausing for a moment at the end of it, shaking his head slowly. He must have been shaking away the madness, fear, doubt, questions that had plagued them all for those four months. She smiled over at him, his ruby form swimming in her eyes. She was so happy to see him. Whenever Sonic was gone, she always found her safety in Knuckles. His presence always gave her assurance; all was not lost. He approached her bedside, reached out a large mitt, and cupped her face. With all the strength at his disposal, he still managed to procure a gentle gesture. It was even tender; she was moved to find out that he even had that in him. He smiled, and perhaps it was just the sun; she thought she saw tears in his eyes. He turned away abruptly, beginning to walk from the room.<p>

"Knuckles!-" She said, half surprised, half amused. He kept on walking out the door.  
>She grinned like a madman to herself.<br>Now she was certain she saw tears.

Today would be the day she stopped biding her time and just asked Rouge.  
>Tails had finally caved, and had been helping her come back to herself in secret; her begging and pleading on a sisterly level had made Tails feel guilty. He could no longer deny her. He let her push her limits, exert herself. She had to start exercising, and it was only him who would let her get away with it. He was always there to offer a chair whenever her stubbornness got the better of her, and she pushed herself too far. She had to.<br>She had woken up because her mind was too goddamn stubborn.

Too stubborn to accept death.

She had to know what had happened to him, and she would.  
>Tails understood.<p>

Tails understood because in his own way, as the brother he never had, Tails loved Sonic too.  
>He knew as well as Amy that if Sonic was missing for a week, he'd been captured.<br>And they had to get ready; because ready or not, Eggman was coming for them.  
>If they did not seek him out, he <strong>would<strong> find them.  
>And it would not matter if they were prepared or not. He would strike.<br>With Sonic gone, there was a sense of urgency all the time.  
>This never happened. He always came back.<br>He had not neglected to show his face at the hospital for four straight months.  
>A week was too much.<br>They had to be ready.  
>As a part of Sonic's life, they all knew the rules too well. If you did not keep moving, something would catch up to you; catch your life.<p>

Amy was now sat upright at her bedside; focusing hard.  
>She could hear the heels clicking down the hall.<br>She had to do this.  
>Rouge walked into the room and could feel the tension the moment she passed through the doorway. Amy was sitting up on the side of her hospital bed, staring determinedly at a small end table across the room. <em>Focus<em>. _You've got this._

Rouge rushed forward worriedly when Amy stood up.

"Amy, should you-"

"Don't worry…" She insisted "I've been training." She began walking, slowly, and Rouge was reaching for her, trying to lead her back.

"Training?!- _Amy_-"

"Look, Rouge… Sonic has been missing for a week." She looked at the bat sternly, still wincing from the effort of standing and walking as if she had never stopped doing it.

"And that's how long it's been since you woke up from a coma. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Rouge muttered sarcastically. "Did you say you've been training?!"

"Yes!"

"With who? Because if it's with Knuckles I will **kill** him."

"No, it wasn't-"

"TAILS?" Rouge barked out, astonishing herself. She put a hand to her forehead. "… well hell, I thought he was the smart one..."

"Listen!" Amy pleaded. Rouge wiped the smirk from her face quickly at the urgent expression on Amy's face. "Sonic has never left me at the mercy of that guy. There's a good reason for that. Now if Eggman has Sonic, he has had him for a week. Do you have any idea what Eggman is capable of? Plenty in a week! Now Eggman doesn't know I'm awake. That's all we have, because he knows there's no chance in hell we aren't looking for him. Are you going to train me, or are you going to wait for Eggman to come find **all** of us?"

Rouge stared at her worriedly for a while, and they were staring each other down with faces painted with conflict.

"What happens if I say yes to this, and then something happens to you?" Rouge turned away from her. She still hadn't gotten the hang of dropping the façade and letting others see through the act.

"What do you think will happen to me and everyone else if you don't try?"

A tense silence; a sigh of defeat. Rouge then perked up her ears, glancing around shiftily.

"Well there's not many people in the hall right now… I could bust you out for a while. Who would know? It's early…"

"Well obviously-"

"Alright look." Rouge held her hand out in front of her with the other resting on her hip saucily. Stay, _put_. I can find you a wheelchair-"

"What, are you just going to steal a wheelchair now?"

"I don't need to steal one being **used**, Amy. And please. Look who you're talking to. I could steal your _virginity_ without you knowing." Amy watched her walk away wide eyed, mouth agape.

"Um, should I be worried about that?"

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see that I'm addicted to the notion of a someone<br>who could save me from this retched state  
>save me from the bitterness and hatred<br>it is so screwed up  
>tired of being down on luck…<em>

* * *

><p>The doctor had switched his base. Just like that.<br>Gone; left with no trace. Shadow could not believe his own capacity to feel betrayed. He already knew he could not trust the man, so why did it nag at him each time? It felt that every time he began getting bold thoughts, figuring he belonged somewhere, someone always yanked the welcome mat out from under him. He had been searching for almost two weeks and had found nothing that directed him to Sonic, to Eggman. Worst of all, how was he to face Amy without any news of Sonic?  
>Perhaps that is what stung most of all.<br>It was clear to him now how stupid he had been to assume he could slip in and replace Sonic for Amy. His own selfishness had blinded the most important aspect of love of all; mutual respect, mutual love. Reciprocity. He had acted without stopping to think of how Amy felt; what she wanted. He had convinced himself that he was what she would want, at least eventually.

Now he saw a fear in her eyes; she did not trust him as she once did.  
>Had he a right to feel angry and jealous, after all this?<br>After all he had done?  
>He had put her in the hospital, bed ridden and unresponsive for four months.<br>Because he had decided to throw a super powered tantrum at Sonic and she took the brunt.

He had very nearly stolen her very life's breath.

So no. **No**.

He was not feeling within his rights to be emotional about this.  
>He did not feel he deserved to after unleashing such selfishness.<br>And yet when she awoke, he had felt such gladness before she had struck him; lashed out at him. That had damn near broken his heart. But in that moment when she woke, he still felt hot in the face and angry with himself at the selfish thought that had popped into his head:  
><em>She has come back to me.<em>  
>He had visited her twice. With all his power, he had been too cowardly to face what he had done.<br>Sonic had been there every day from the moment it happened.  
>It should have been him there at the bedside when Amy awoke.<br>The first name she had uttered when she returned to the world.  
>What a fool he had been.<br>What a fool, what a fool, who erroneously meddles in that which is inevitable; who stubbornly tries with futile fingers to hold the magnet and steel apart.  
>Sonic was the only one who had treated him as he felt he deserved. With anger, with hesitance, with protectiveness. Sonic had lost a lot in those months. Almost himself, if not already.<br>Shadow was ashamed of what he had done to them all.  
>He had almost delivered the same fate to Amy that another man had dealt Maria.<br>That thought made his eyes burn bitterly every time, and he dreaded the return to the hospital, to report more disappointment.  
>Sonic had almost lost <em>his<em> Maria on account of him…  
>That's when he spotted it; smoke in the distance against the burnt orange skyline.<br>Where there's smoke, there's…  
>He began a steady, stealthy beeline for the origin of the smog.<br>He would not rest until he had redeemed himself; be it safety or justice, Shadow would bring Sonic one or the other.  
>He owed him at the very least that.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get up."<p>

Amy shook her head no, sweating. She lay in the grass a short distance from the hospital, chest heaving. They had formed the habit of sneaking out early in the morning for battle practice. She was exhausted; she didn't know how she was going to find the will inside to push herself back up again.

"Get _up_!" Rouge yelled at her. "Does this even matter to you?"

Amy stared angrily up at the sky, bracing. All she had to do was think about what could be happening to Sonic right now. She forced herself back up, stood, and went into battle stance.

"That's it Amy, nicely done - now show me what you got…" The bat beckoned, ignoring how Amy grit her teeth against the strain she felt.

Rouge had kept her promise.  
>Amy told her, "don't you dare go easy on me. We can't afford it right now."<p>

Rouge was _fierce_. She was unforgiving in a way that even Shadow could not compare to. Her drive and expectation were vicious. Amy could now understand how this spy never got caught.  
>The immeasurable skill she possessed did not develop overnight. The speed, the might, the agility; it was all bestowed upon the bat through tough effort and tireless will. Rouge's schedule was ruthless, and Amy was fortunate to have had Shadow as a teacher before. Nobody else could have made her ready for this. But again she struggled to her feet.<p>

Again she got up and blocked, and struck.  
>Again.<br>Again.  
>Again.<p>

"That's enough for today, Amy…"

"No, I still have plenty left, Rouge…"

"**Enough**, Amy-"

"One. More. Go."

The two were embedded in the throes of combat when Shadow suddenly appeared before them on the grass in a flash of light. The two girls did not even have a chance to try to act like something else was happening. Shadow instantly looked enraged and appalled.

"What the hell is going on here? What are you doing outside, are you two-" Shadow rasped, his infuriated ruby eyes gripping Rouge in an accusatory glare. "You let her talk you in to this? Surely you know better…" Shadow snarled, and Amy pushed forth with as much heat packed into her stare.

"Don't scapegoat her. I'm responsible for this. For myself-"

"-and you have clearly proven yourself a very poor judge of what is best for you-"

"I have heard just about enough of this bullshit." Rouge said evenly, breathing still laboured, and both hedgehogs looked at her in surprise. She approached Shadow with a no nonsense expression. "I don't know if you recall, but you and Sonic trying to dictate what is or isn't best for Amy is what got her in this hospital in the first place. How about you let her call the shots for herself from now on?" Rouge said sternly, and Amy paled beside her. She saw the way Rouge's words wounded Shadow. She hated the idea of hurting him, but Rouge was as she always was; to the point. Shadow closed his eyes for a moment before he huffed out a breath, nodding.

"Although it pains me to admit, you are correct. I apologize… but forgive me if I am of the opinion that ferocious battle training may not be the ideal recovery routine for a comatose patient?"

"Not ideal. But necessary." Rouge said firmly, with Shadow looking between her and Amy irritably.

"And how can you validate such a claim?"

"Eggman would not pull a move like kidnapping Sonic without acknowledging the repercussions." Rouge insisted.

"And if we don't find him, he _will_ find us." Amy said heatedly. "Which is why the next time I meet him, I don't want to be helpless. I want to help as best as I can. He won't expect me. It's an advantage we need right now."

Shadow put a hand to his face briefly, wiping it back over his quills.

"You need not worry about finding the Doctor."

"You've located him?" Rouge stepped forward anxiously, and Shadow nodded assertively.

"I have located his new base. I am afraid we will be forced to go underground…"

"I'll contact Knuckles." Rouge said, walking toward the woods quickly as she took out her transmitter. "If we need to dig a tunnel in secret and make good time, we're going to need him."

"Be sure to contact Tails." Amy declared before Rouge left the area, catching her attention. "I'm sure he's just as worried about Sonic as I am. Besides, we'll need him to help us hack Eggman's systems and get past his security."

"Will do." Rouge sashayed out of sight into the shadowed depths of the trees, leaving the two hedgehogs alone in the silence together. It was the first time since she had woken and proceeded to pummel him that this had happened. Shadow was staring determinedly at the grass, but she could tell there was great conflict within him. She could not stand this strangeness between them. She reached out to him, took his hand. He stared at their joined hands for a moment before tugging back.

"Do not…" He muttered. She reclaimed it, giving it a small tug, forcing him to look into her eyes. He looked so guilty, so firmly trying not to show it. He could stand there, impassive, expressionless, but she knew him better than that now. She could read his eyes like a novel. So much guilt…

"What happened, Shadow… you need to let it go."

"I **cannot**." He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "I _was_ the reason-"

"_-I_ was the reason." She said pointedly. "I chose what happened. You created the blast, but I stepped out in front of it just the same as I did when that robot attacked Sonic in the field that day and it bloodied my nose. And you're reacting the same way he did. I know you care about me." She said this with a smile now, and he shook his head.

"It is not as simple as that. You could have been killed…"

"I **wasn't** killed. I'm here now." They stared each other down, both stubborn and intense. He looked away.

"Sonic was right to have been so protective; to do everything in his power to keep me away from you."

"Shadow… it isn't his choice. It is _my_ choice to be around you."

"And it is my choice to keep my distance. You are forgiving to a fault. My actions were unforgivable. I shall help to the best of my ability to relieve Sonic from the Doctors clutches; I owe that. It is the least I may offer for nearly pilfering your life."

"Shadow!" Amy cried, appalled by his self-resentment, but their moment was broken as the bat rejoined them with a sense of urgency.

"They're on their way. Are we going to use chaos control?" Rouge spoke quickly as the darker hedgehog adjusted his poker face. Amy was worried for Shadow, feeling horrible after getting a glimpse of what he thought of himself now. She was watching him carefully as he began shaking his head no.

"I shall lead us to the location." He decided, and Amy seemed affronted by this.

"But that'll take longer! We need chaos control, we can't take all night-"

"We **need** all night" Shadow stated; "we cannot turn up at the doctor's doorstep without a plan."

"Shadow is right." Rouge contributed, walking over to Amy to place a hand on her shoulder. "We can't just rush in there and hope for the best. It's too important. We need a strategy."

Amy stared out across the grass with a sense of foreboding, watching the last golden tendrils of sunlight disappear over the hills.  
><em>So it begins.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I wipe my eyes, dry my tears<br>Wait for you for a thousand years…_


	20. Ch 20: The Room Was Haunted

_Thanks for your patience everyone, it has paid off in nearly twenty pages of careful thought. This is going to get intense . . ._

* * *

><p>Amy watched the blood orange trickling its way into the soft dark sky, stars chasing away in its wake. She was up before everyone else. She always was, since her return to the living.<br>She picked a tree.

She began to practice.  
>A grim determination set upon her face as the sweat began to bead. There was no room for debate: she was transformed from the child she used to be.<br>She had one shot to do this right.  
>Every moment she was allotted before this day began rolling could not be wasted, so she budgeted time like a precious fortune. Travel was a fast, grueling routine of training, planning and back up planning. Bickering. Trying to act like it wasn't different this time. Trying to act like things were not already falling apart when really, this felt more like scrambling for the pieces.<br>Everyone felt the absence of Sonic.

But none of them knew it like she did.  
>Raw and angry, it gnawed away at her.<br>_To awaken to this_…  
>She could not believe the callousness of the Doctor . . . but could she truly afford to be surprised?<br>They should have known this was ahead, eventually.  
>She had <strong>always<strong> feared this.  
>The day that Eggman would go too far, perhaps succeed in killing one of them.<br>He had already tried it more than once, be it inadvertent or not.  
>Amy had had enough.<br>She would make him pay; was scared of what she might do if this was the worst it could be. She had to be prepared for the worst; it seemed inevitable. The worst seemed to be the common theme in their lives as of late. But she dared not put her heart into it. She dared not go so far as to believe it…

"What're you doing up so-" Shadow was taken off guard when Amy's leg suddenly collided with him, sending him spiraling onto his side. He spit out a few strands of grass and was on his feet in a second.

"Oh my God, Shadow, I am so-"

"Lucky shot." He growled, wiping his mouth hastily. His eyes widened and he caught the next kick with his hands. He was grinning smugly. "…like I said…" and it was the next leg that caught him off guard, wrenching his grip and sending him back on his ass. She glared down at him.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." She said stiffly, and he couldn't help but smirk at the grim determination on her face.

"Yes, well . . . I have heard that you have been taught by a formidable trainer."

She knelt down beside him. "You're letting me hit you on purpose. Or you're focused on something else. You know you can't afford either. Now what's going on, Shadow?"

He shook his head, getting to his feet. He stood back on to her, taking in the horizon for a moment. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in his back.

"Shadow…"

"I do not know what possessed me to think that you would go with me." Amy walked carefully toward him, scared of where this might lead. That one sentence landed like a brick on her chest.

"Well . . . you didn't exactly give me much time to think about it." She couldn't help the snicker that escaped when she thought of how dumbfounded she had been. It had all spiraled out of control so quickly…

"Therein lies the truth." Shadow continued to stare out over the land, avoiding her gaze. "If it had been what you had truly desired, you need not have had time to think on it." He said quietly, and Amy blinked in astonishment. He was absolutely right. The answer was as easy as that.

"I won't lie and tell you that's not true." She sighed. "I know I've said some pretty nasty things about Sonic-"

"Yet you still love him." Shadow smirked. "That much shall not change."

"It won't." She was staring at Shadow's back now, a mere black smudge in the blur of color that was the horizon. Her eyes burned against her will. He finally turned to look at her, and his gaze told her he was somewhere else.

"I will rectify what I have brought upon you. It is my curse…"

"You are not cursed." Amy hissed, clasping his hands in hers with a fierce stare. "You are blessed. If I had your power … I would use it to save lives. Every day of my own. Make life better for those I can."

"If only we could all be so virtuous…" He withdrew his hands with the ghost of a smile. "You have come far. You are not the blind, helpless fool that I discovered by Never Lake."

"Shut your mouth!" Amy gasped, galled by the title as she grappled to crack him on top of the head. He caught her by the forearm, then gently let go. His eyes were brilliant.

"I am proud of all you have become. You have me; we will enter this battle without fear. And I will utilize every damn means of force to get you out."

"Let me make something clear to you right now." Amy stressed, getting close. "I need you to back me up" she jabbed her finger pointedly in the chest fur. "And I want you to utilize every damn means of force to get my _friends_ out of there." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Leave Eggman to me." His ruby eyes expanded in shock at her statement, and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Good to see you guys are already up." Knuckles' rough voice snapped the two of them out of their reverie, and he clapped Amy on the shoulder with a giant white mitt. "Don't knock yourself out yet. Fun hasn't even started."

"It isn't, going to be fun." Tails said glumly, briskly yanking at his backpack straps.

"Speak for yourself." Rouge grinned, sashaying past. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I **am** speaking for myself. You guys will be underground. I'm the guy that's got to compromise Eggman's security system. Again."

"Wouldn't call you to duty if you couldn't perform. Sorry man." Knuckles ruffled Tails' bangs before picking up his own knapsack. "Alright, this is where we separate. Rouge, you need to back up Tails at **any** and **all** costs." Knuckles narrowed his eyes, to which Rouge remained amusingly indifferent.

"I love how you say that as if I'm not the expert here." She teased. He scowled at her, but his disapproving face was betrayed by the warmth in his eyes.

"Well . . . this is it guys. I start digging here. Don't start the second wave of infiltration until I give the signal that we are where we need to be. Shadow, back me up."

-  
>Amy didn't know how long it had been; hours, days… that was certainly what it felt like, but she had not seen the surface for a while. She knew it had to be evening by now, the light starting to trickle out of the landscape. The three of them had dug in the darkness; Amy, Knuckles and Shadow in the deep quiet, for such a rudimentary technique was the best manner in which to avoid being discovered.<br>They had no comprehension of the magnitude, the perimeter that Eggman's secret base took up. But the tunnel was complete, and Tails had forwarded an aerial view shot that he snapped overhead on his way in.

His journey in hadn't been easy, and it was Rouge's stealth and combat performance that ensured a successful passage; difficult, but successful. The security system was compromised. Tails forwarded floor plan layouts of the base once he had managed to access Eggman's files. The first wave of their plan had run smoothly; now came the messy part.

Tracking down Eggman.

That was the duty of Amy, Shadow and Knuckles, who would get them into the base from the ground up and aid the two in their maneuvering of the layout. Their mission was to weed out Eggman utilizing the blueprints. Tails and Rouge had done what they could with the security system and were given the go ahead to move into wave two of the plan. With the security system disabled, they thankfully would not have the security guns and mortars to worry about – but the sheer number of bots alone would be formidable at every turn. Tails and Rouge would carry out stealth guerilla warfare against what bots they could, with Rouge taking them down and Tails tearing at their delicate wiring to disable them. Shadow, Knuckles and Amy would use sheer force in combat to see themselves through the floors if need be.

There was nothing discreet about their plan of action; they would execute brute force to reach their goal. Guns blazing, Sonic style.

"We must utilize this hallway in the east to access the ventilation system that will carry us to Eggman's ground level floor. This is where he can usually be found during an assault. We must choose our directions carefully. Either way, he will be waiting for us. He knows we are here." Shadow rumbled. Knuckles cracked his fists.

"He wants us to come find him. Isn't that why none of us are dead yet?" He snarled.

"And we _will_ find him. Just be ready for whatever he's sitting on. If he's feeling cocky enough to get caught, he has a reason." Amy uttered warningly.

* * *

><p><em>Tired of being down on luck<br>tired of being beaten up  
>Tired of all this desperation<br>tired of all this mad frustration  
>tired of all the aggravation<br>Sick and tired of devastation  
>Tired of being so screwed up<br>so screwed up…_

* * *

><p>Shadow had moved ahead in hopes of discovering and getting first crack at the thick, impenetrable doors Eggman would have inevitably prepared for an infiltration. In the meantime, Knuckles and Amy were quietly squabbling over the floor plan and their direction.<p>

"We should have been there half an hour ago!" Knuckles hissed aggressively, and Amy scowled and wiped away a flicker of his spittle.

"Ugh! Gross. Get out of my face. If you'd get your giant mitts out of the way maybe we could see where we're **going on this map**-"

**BANG**.

The two instantly shut up, raising their heads in unison.

BANG,

_** BANG**_.

The tension was so thick in the air, they didn't even breathe.  
>Amy's walkie-talkie crackled.<p>

_"Amy! _We, we were wrong, he- **UGH**!" Tails voice suddenly cut out, and the pair stared at each other in panic.

"Tails? Tails, what's going on?!" Her high pitched voice carried through the device but was answered in mere static.

"_Tails_-"

"Guys" Rouge's voice cut through, wavering and weary; she sounded rushed and terrified. "He's not in the basement, it's the sixth floor, far North of the building, I think it said EB622 – _hurry_, he's got-" but there was a loud, harsh snap of static, and then a foreboding silence. Before either could say a word, they looked up and started at the dark silhouette of Shadow standing there. He walked toward them quietly, uttering:

"Chaos . . ."

* * *

><p>". . . Control!"<p>

The three of them blinked away the flash of light and found themselves standing in a situation most profound. It almost seemed too surreal to be real. The smog in the room was intoxicating. Lying on the floor unconscious were Tails and Rouge, who Knuckles and Amy rushed towards.

"Tails!" She cried, grabbing for his ruffled form. She was appalled by how badly roughed up he was. "What happened?"

"I must go and begin taking down the guard bots before they swarm this room." Shadow's calm voice came in near her ear as he knelt beside her and Tails. "There are many to take care of. Knuckles will stay and fight if you need him. I am going to respect your wishes and leave the Doctor to you, as much as I deeply dislike the concept." He looked around the room wearily. It was a strange scene. The action seemed to have subsided, with Tails and Rouge lying weakened in the aftermath. His gaze landed heavily upon her. "Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?"

"Um, hello?" Knuckles growled. He held Rouge, limp and far from the waking world, against one of his shoulders on the floor. She was battered. Amy silently feared for their lives. _My God, what on all of Mobius had done this to her…  
><em>  
>Amy looked steadily at Shadow, casting off any doubt in herself.<br>She knew. This **had** to be her moment.

"Deal with those robots. I can take care of myself." By the time she blinked, the dark hedgehog had already disappeared. She could faintly hear the whipping of air and cracks of steel being struck in the hallways beyond. Tails was struggling in her arms now, having regained consciousness.

"Amy . . ."

"Tails!" She gasped, sweeping his bangs from his face. "What did this to you?"

"D-don't . . . y-you have to-"

"AMY!" A familiar yell rippled through the area as the sound of metal shifting reverberated through the room. The call was distinct, albeit faintly muffled. Her whole frame was seized in a stupor as her head seemed to tilt up automatically, without her body instructing her to do so.  
>Her wide eyes took in the area before her in its entirety. Metal walls were sliding down into the floor from the ceiling, revealing a tall structure on a ridged platform. The platform was tall enough to reach her forehead and was roughly thirteen meters across. An eerie emerald light shone cut through the dimness of the room from upon the platform. There was what looked like a wide, semicircle-base upon the platform, securing a ballooned, round see-through structure that was filling with liquid. She saw a pair of legs, but the feet disappeared into two thick metallic encasements that restricted the calves.<p>

Her eyes travelled up the contraption, where the top seemed to be secured firmly to the ceiling. All behind the contraption was darkness, and she feared what might be lurking in it. An opening that permitted a thick pipe above the see through compartment latched into the device was pumping fluid into the encasement..

And inside it, now completely revealed by the metal doors that had disappeared into the floor, was Sonic. He was struggling in vain against the restraints that encompassed his lower legs entirely. His arms were secured by tense, trembling chains that quivered with the tension of holding him. She was perplexed, unable to comprehend what kind of metal that Eggman had created that could restrain Sonic in such a manner. Their expressions mirrored each other's, a mesh of stress and horror contorting their first moment seeing each other in four months. They were both too scared to be thrilled.

For if Sonic was scared, she was terrified.

"Amy, ya gotta get outta here **now**!" He screamed, already standing shin deep in liquid.

"How do I get you out of there?" Her voice shook despite herself, as she jumped up and pulled herself onto the platform.

"Amy, _no_! Don't come any closer!" Sonic bellowed. "He wants to kill all of you! Take Tails and **get outta here**!"

"I could smash it . . ." Knuckle growled, moving for the platform himself.

"Guys _GET OUT_ of here, are you **not** hearin' me?!-"

"I think that shall do." From the recesses of the dark behind the encasement, Eggman's cool voice made the hair on Amy's neck raise.

"RUN!" Sonic bellowed the order; his eyes near manic in their urgency. "Get-"

"I would advise against you coming any closer." The Doctor's voice warned Knuckles and was so steely and quiet; it freaked Amy out. She had never heard Eggman sound so level, so collected… so malicious. He did not yell, laugh, or unleash a barrage of animated threats. She could not even see him. It was so far from the behaviour she expected from him. They should already be under attack, or at least exposed to a rambling rant . . .

She jumped when Knuckles suddenly made a mad dash at the encasement, screaming fiercely as he prepared to unleash his pent up energy in a right hook.

"Be a dear and get that for me, would you?" Eggman's voice was barely audible, and Amy felt a boulder of mortification drop through her insides as a pair of white, dead looking eyes suddenly appeared out of the darkness. A flash of blue streaked by, whipping her hair wildly. Knuckles was swept from the platform at lightning speed. She heard an explosive, crushing sound emitting from the metallic wall across the room. She heard a series of loud, quick spattering blows, like rapid fire from a machine gun.

She saw the indented, thick wall of steel across the room buckled by the force of the impact. In the contorted center, Knuckles was lodged, still and silent. Standing before the mangled wreck of the wall was a very pale, pupil-less visage that appeared to be Sonic incarnate; as though Sonic had suddenly devolved into some twisted nightmare. She had never felt fear like this in her life. How quickly it had landed punishing blows on Knuckles, embedding him into a sheet of thick metal! My God, she had never seen anyone do that to Knuckles in her life; not even Shadow. The horrible creature walked slowly, taking its time, the room silent. Just from its very presence, the room was haunted.

"Don't let him touch you Amy…" Tails moaned from the floor, crawling toward the platform.  
>"You need to leave <strong>now<strong>! Get Shadow-"

"Sonic…" Amy said in a haunted voice. "Who or what is that? **Oh God**!" She screamed, and Sonic cried out in agony and rage as his virulent doppelganger stomped onto Tails' back, halting his movement. _Oh God. Oh God…_ Amy was panicking internally, her eyes flicking back and forth between Rouge, Knuckles and Tails. _Oh god, please, don't let them be dead…  
><em>  
>"Why, I'm glad you asked, Miss Rose." Eggman's disturbing, cool voice broke the air, and Amy spun viciously in place, facing the darkness with a grimaced mask of rage.<p>

"EGGMAN!" She shrieked into the menacing black. "Show yourself!"

The air in the room was deathly still again, aside from Sonic's futile struggling.

"_Aren't you listening to me_?!" He hissed, jerking his arms against the chains stubbornly. "Amy, ya **gotta** believe me, can't you see what it just _did_?!"

"You COWARD!" She roared at the dark, as her lips set to quivering around her grit teeth. She was clenching them so hard she thought they would break. Her whole body was taut and ready for an assault. "After all this time you still send something else to fight for you while you sit back and wait like the coward you are!" She ranted into the abyss, and she stole back in shock when the darkness parted and Eggman's visage was revealed.

He was not even strapped in a machine; just walking toward her, out in the open, wearing his maniacal grin. It flashed through the darkness like the pale underbelly of a shark. She rushed toward him, fists clenched and ready. The demented Sonic turned and begun to charge at her, but Eggman held up his hand in defiance.

"Don't." He ordered his oncoming lackey. "Let her come. You need not worry about Amy . . . I can handle her." Eggman taunted, holding his arms out before he bowed mockingly. "M'lady . . ."

Her voice tore out of her in a primal yell, lashing out with her left leg and knocking the astonished Eggman back into the darkness. He cawed out in horrified surprise before a dull thud sounded.

"My word!" Eggman struggled in the dark for a moment before crawling back into the light. He straightened himself, dusting off his jacket, wincing as he adjusted his pince-nez. The lens on his right side was cracked. "You're less of a push over than I remember. A coward, am I?" He snickered. "You mean as cowardly as digging underneath someone's home instead of knocking on the front door?"

"You let him go Eggman." She growled, unable to contain her shaking. "Let him go **now**, and I won't have to really hurt you." She took on a predatory attack stance.

He giggled at her delightedly, entirely nonchalant.

"Oh, _please_ . . ."

"Do it and I might let you live." She hissed, standing her ground. Eggman responded by shaking his head with disinterest. He snapped his fingers.

"I believe I have let you babble long enough, girl . . ." His insane grin returned and Amy heard the wind behind her swoosh. A form was cutting through the air behind her.

"AMY, DON'T!" Sonic heaved himself against his restraints, his body convulsing in force. "_AGH_! Don't let it near you-"

But she wasn't hearing him. She had her eyes closed, firm in concentration as she felt one of her hammers beginning to form in her hand. She remembered what Shadow had told her . . .

"_With great power comes great energy. That energy is not undetectable to your finely honed senses. Is it not? Can you not feel the energy before you feel my presence?"  
><em>

She felt the heat behind her shoulder.  
>She cried out as she reacted at break next speed to the sudden change of temperature beside her, rotating her body and swinging her hammer with both hands at that warmth. It connected so hard that the bones of her arm thrummed from the ache of the intense contact. The pale blue demonic Sonic was knocked head first against the encasement Sonic was held in, impacting ferociously. If she had even paused for a moment she would have seen the flabbergasted expression on both Sonic and Eggman's faces. But she was getting prepared. She could hear Sonic yanking at his binds and then heard another hum of sound zipping toward her.<p>

Both Sonic and Eggman cried out in surprise as Amy caught the fist behind her head, her arm quaking with the burden of holding the powerful fist in her grasp, and tossed the doppelganger over her head. She leapt upon the twisted Sonic, who glared upon her evilly and lashed out with a leg like a whip. It contacted harshly, sending her skidding violently against the platform. She teetered on the edge of it. Before she could even suck a breath into her lungs, the vicious Sonic was clutching her by the throat, tightening his hand and pinching the air from her neck.

"You might know a thing or two about fighting, Amy, but you don't know what it is to fight Sonic. That I'm perfectly sure of. You wouldn't fight with your boyfriend now, would you?" Eggman sneered, moving closer now that he felt secure that Amy was restrained.

"LET HER GO, EGGMAN!" Sonic howled. "You've got me, what more do you want?!"

"I want you to watch each and every one of your pathetic friends falls before you." Eggman said coldly as he turned back toward Sonic, his smug face nearing the clear wall between them. Sonic had never seen such startling, dangerous madness in Eggman's eyes. "I want you to finally pay for your years of insolence. The planets have aligned for this moment. And once your idiot followers are out of the way, I will leave you here to rot in this tank." Eggman spat. "I will use **this** Sonic concocted from your stolen DNA to sully the good name you have crafted on this planet. You will be _forever remembered_ as the hero who let his world down; the hero who lay ruin to his companions before crushing the rebellion and adhering to my side, enabling my rule. I will **destroy** all that you care about. Your friends, your legend, your _name_-"

Eggman's face was suddenly mashed against the glass, the pale Sonic collapsing on top of him. Once Eggman slumped, Sonic could see a hammer in the wake.

"He should _really_ learn not to ramble so much." She smirked, moving toward the glass and putting her hands on it. "Now tell me how he put you in here, _quick_-"

"AMY!" Sonic writhed in his confines. "You don't understand - this guy isn't like Metal Sonic! Eggman _created_ him in a lab- grew him in a petree dish and gave him **my** DNA! He's just as-"

But Sonic found himself choking on his words, cut short as Amy was abruptly spin dashed from the platform. He watched as his twisted clone threw her into the air like helpless prey, spin-dashing and colliding with her limp form mid-air. She ground against the ceiling, crying out in agony.

"_NO_! AMY!" He thrashed uselessly, feeling his eyes stinging and his vision twisting in a blur as she hit the floor roughly. Amy was compromised, surrounded by unconscious comrades, and entirely vulnerable as the savage Sonic descended onto her crumpled form. Sonic's eyes could only distinguish a smudge of pink in his vision, hot tears burning his cheeks in frustration. It was his greatest nightmare recognized as he heard the guttural, torturous sounds of Amy enduring hit . . . after hit . . . after hit . . .

* * *

><p><em>See you soon, folks.<em>


	21. Ch 21: The Voices Inside were so Loud

_I was walking dead_

_Stuck inside my head_

_I couldn't get out_

_Turn the lights down_

_The voices inside were so loud . . ._

* * *

><p>She thought she could feel her heart throbbing in her head, every pulse sending a jolt of agony rippling through her skull. She ached everywhere . . .<p>

When she came to, she could hear the growling rumble of Eggman's speech, igniting her fury.

" . . .You are the creation of my grandfather. He gave you a life and you are responsible for preserving his line. Dare you betray the very blood that breathed life into you?!"

"Amy." Shadow's stern voice was much closer. The sound of a strike followed. "Ugh!"  
>She came in to focus. Shadow wrestled with the twisted Sonic, but was focussed on her.<p>

"He . . . hey!" Amy slurred, sitting up and shaking her head hard several times. It made her feel like she was spinning. Then she attempted to glare at Shadow. "I said he was _mine_."

"Ah!" Shadow snarled as the demented Sonic was grasping and twisting his arm behind him. "As I recall, the agreement was Eggman. There was no discussion regarding a biologically engineered Sonic of mass destruction." Shadow snapped before flinging the pale Sonic across the room. Amy's eyes widened briefly.

"Wow. Well _that_ was sarcastic."

"Amy! Are you ok?" Sonic's voice cut through the room, and Amy turned her head a little too quickly. The room spun a little, and her right eye hurt. _A lot_. And that's when she realized she wasn't seeing through it. Although she panicked internally, she tried not to let it manifest.

"Um . . . define ok."

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled, and the darker hedgehog cast a swift glance toward the encasement before leaping out of the way of the evil Sonic's lashing fist.

"I am-" He dodged a roundhouse "**mildly** preoccupied-"

"We tried them on her once before and they didn't work . . ." Sonic shouted, then delivered a mischievous grin. "Try them now." Shadow lifted his head, eyes widening before he nodded in recognition.

"Try what now?!" Eggman snarled tersely from the darkness.

"Try them now!" Sonic insisted, and Shadow kicked the demonic Sonic across the room from him in an effort to get a few moments to spare. He rushed to Amy's side, with Eggman crying out furiously:

"STOP HIM!"

By the time the pale Sonic had pushed himself back on his feet and had flung himself in Shadow's direction, it had already begun. The vibrant, ancient gems were grasping light from Sonic's containment unit and were throwing flashes back into everyone's eyes. Shadow and the vicious Sonic grappled madly as the real Sonic found the liquid filling the encasement lapping his chin.

"AMY!" He screamed out. "Ya gotta get up! You know what to do . . ."

Amy found herself struggling to sit up, the agony in her eye and her head nearly unbearable. Her vision was warped with tears.

"Sonic, I-I haven't ever-"

"That doesn't matter!" Sonic's intense expression halted her in spot, frozen by the severity. "Amy, you can do this. I know it. Chaos is power . . ."

Amy closed her eyes, focussing hard on the very reason she was here in the first place.  
>The thing that had kept her here on this planet while she fought for her life in the confines of her own mind all those months, wondering if she were truly alive or dead . . .<p>

* * *

><p><em>But you stood by my side<br>night after night  
>night after night…<em>

_You loved me back to life._

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes to look at Sonic. She was witnessing the chaos emeralds alighting from within in her peripherals as she let pure feeling crash over her like the breaking wave of a tsunami . . .<p>

_Enriched by the heart_ . . .

"NO! NO! The girl, get the GIRL!" Eggman was roaring, but Shadow was doing everything in his power to keep the vile Sonic at bay. The room exploded in a golden sheen, lighting every dark corner it touched as if banishing the blackness. One moment the vibrant hue was next to Knuckles, passing to Tails, over the crumpled form of Rouge . . .

"You FOOL!" Eggman screeched, already making his getaway in an Egg Mobile. "Keep them busy or you will pay **fervently** for failing me!" He spat the warning at the twisted Sonic before jettisoning toward the ceiling. He pushed a button on the Egg Mobile dashboard to open the floors above, permitting him an exit.

"SHADOW!" Amy yelled tersely. "Follow Eggman - don't let him out of your sight!"

"I believe you said that **you** wanted-"

"I have more important things to deal with." Shadow watched her gaze pass from Sonic's encasement to the imitation grinning madly at her. Her hammer snapped into existence from thin air in her right hand. She was glaring down the morbid Sonic with a thirst for combat. The white eyes locked on to her and charged forth.

"Amy, he is formidable – an exorbitantly tough opponent!-"

"Yeah? So am I." She hissed. Within seconds, she was clashing with the pale blue form.

"Get Eggman!" She screamed, her arms trembling as the warped Sonic's garish blind grin shook with the effort of holding the hammer handle with her. Shadow did not hesitate to pursue the doctor upon her wishes as the two hedgehogs tangled, struggling against one another's strength. Shadow felt confident in her ability to perform by herself – for he knew what she was capable of.

"Amy!" Tails yelled, running forward, and Knuckles grasped him by the tails and whipped him back abruptly.

"Are you CRAZY?! Can't you see the kind of fight that thing is putting up against a super form?!" Knuckles snarled before lunging forth. "You stay back and let me at 'em!"

"Save some for me!" Rouge drawled saucily, preparing to attack.

"Guys!" Amy snapped "I've got this - get Sonic out of there **now**. Ugh!-" Amy groaned as the pale Sonic spin dashed, knocking her off her feet.

"Amy, I don't think-"

"NOW! He needs help!"

Rouge immediately turned to the encasement and gave everything she had into a forceful kick.  
>The trio worked diligently in an attempt to free the trapped hedgehog, with Tails scouring for the master controls as Rouge and Knuckles wailed against the sturdy form with high impact blows.<p>

Amy leapt out of the way of a flying leg which left a deep fissure in the floor. She charged forth and felt her hammer connect forcefully with the sky blue blur. The creature was sent careening across the room, embedded in the thick armoured door of the entrance. She watched it carefully as it twitched in the malformed metal, knowing that in moments it would be back for more - until Tails' voice cut through the room like an arrow point, snapping her out of her focused battle rage.

"AMY!" He screamed. "Amy, come help us-"

"I don't know what this is made of, but I can't kick through! Not even Knuckles can break it-"

"Guys I've been pretty cool about this whole water thing and all but it's gettin' pretty real in here . . ." Sonic gargled, jerking uselessly against his restraints as the water closed over his head.

"Keep, trying . . . don't you guys dare stop!" Knuckles hissed, irritable – he tore at the encasement with his fists in a flurry, screaming out his rage. He heaved a desperate breath as he fell against the flooded prison in futility, sweating with effort. He had never felt so helpless in all his life, watching his oldest friend writhing in that nightmare.

"**Sonic**!" Amy yelped as she began racing toward the scene, but her temporary distraction left her vulnerable. The violent Sonic targeted her back and impacted her with full force. Within seconds, she felt herself smash against the encasement abruptly. She temporarily saw white, and blinked it out of her focus as the pale green light of the orb she was pressed against filled her vision. Her eyes travelled up the leg shackles to Sonic's face, and his eyes held a kind of guilt and stinging regret she had never before witnessed in them. As each second passed, she saw the energy in his eyes dimming – that charismatic spirit evaporating from his flesh. She could visibly see the life ebbing out of the one thing that mattered most to her in all the worlds.

Sonic was dying.

She could feel her emotion spike like a Richter reading, feel the energy building and burning a fiery trail behind her eyes, hot on her tongue and licking through her ears as it consumed her entity wholly . . .

* * *

><p><em>Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart.<br>The __**heart**__ is the controller.  
>The controller serves to unify the chaos.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I<strong>_ am the controller!" She spat confidently. She jettisoned from the platform swiftly as the demented Sonic approached, narrowly missing the vice of his grasp. She now stood at the other side of the room, hammer gripped; her breath spurting heavily with her eyes closed.

"What is she **doing**?" Rouge sputtered. Tails had his hands pressed against the encasement, frantically feeling for any controls or switches in vain.

"Amy, we're _out of time_, if we don't get Sonic out he'll-"

"COME ON!" Amy roared as the pale Sonic righted himself and launched back in her direction, spin dashing savagely. Eyes still closed, she used all the bestowed energy of the emeralds to focus on her surroundings, arm muscles clenched in preparation for the change . . . she could not afford to do this wrong. Her arms tense and her ears perked, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as the temperature in front of her minutely increased.

She screamed out her energy, putting everything into the viscous swing of her arms. It sent her hammer ricocheting against the psychotic hedgehog so hard that she felt the reverberations throughout her entire form. It made her whole body thrum with the impact of absorbing such powerful energy.

She barely had enough time to open her eyes before she heard the smash and the shrieks of her friends as they were doused in the fluid. She flew past everyone choking and sputtering in the aftermath as if in a dazed dream, unable to tear her eyes from the encasement. She yanked the unconscious, vile doppleganger from the hole he had created in the encasement, causing a portion of it to collapse. She moved inside the resistant prison without hesitation. She begun grasping at Sonic's binds and uprooting them with great effort, roaring as her muscles felt like they were tearing apart. He collapsed upon her once freed from the shackles, soaked and unmoving.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_ . . .

It was a mantra thudding in her head in time with her heart, which was trying to pound its way out of her ribcage. He was so limp, not a muscle aiding him whatsoever, and it scared the hell out of her. Against the protesting of her agonized muscles, she mustered the energy to force herself into a sitting position, pulling him from her back to her laps. Her arms felt like two heavy kettle bells, convulsing with the effort of laying Sonic upon the flat surface before her.

She held his nose and tilted his head back before leaning in to try to gasp life back into him. After the second heave of oxygen - shared from her lungs to his - failed to make him stir, she located the bottom of the rim of his ribcage. She placed the heel of her other hand on his chest and sought out his sternum before locking both hands together. With her fingers locked tightly, she pushed down upon his chest hard and fast, willing the life back into his form as she felt the greatest panic of her existence choking her silent.

_Come on, come on, God damn you . . . _

_I didn't come all this way to watch you die. _


	22. Ch 22: Back to the Start

_Come up to meet you  
>Tell you I'm sorry<br>you don't know how lovely you are  
>I had to find you<br>Tell you I need you  
>Tell you I set you apart…<br>Oh lets go back to the start  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sonic awoke in the hospital groggily.<br>He saw the pink blur of Amy's face come into focus.  
>Her eyes were alert, brimming with trembling tears.<br>At the moment his head felt as though it were composed of lead, but the events before he had succumbed to unconsciousness were flooding his mind in a whirlwind.  
>Just seeing her was overwhelming. He felt a lump forming in his throat and cleared it abruptly to stop himself from weeping.<p>

"We've got to stop meeting here like this." He said roughly, rubbing a hand over his face, and she let out a hysterical, high pitched giggle amidst her tearful sniffles. "Tell . . ." He tried to sit up and wavered, grasping his skull as a stabbing pain shot through it. Amy grasped him about the shoulders to right him. "Tell me I didn't just dream that. Tell me you just kicked that much ass."

Staring at him, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She collapsed onto the rise and fall of his sternum in an explosion of tears, sobbing hard into his chest.

"Amy!" Sonic held her with brows raised. He was taken off guard, still groggy from having just come to, but he could understand she was overwhelmed.

"I'm-" She choked, trying to compose herself and horribly failing. "After all that happened, the way I was getting on before. I just can't believe how stupid it all was . . ."

"It wasn't stupid." Sonic said gently, giving her a weak grin. "I started it."

"Who cares?" she moaned, trying to swab away the stubborn tears that kept coming. "**I** sure as hell don't. One of us could have died. Can you imagine if it was the last thing we'd done? Getting on like idiots . . ."

"You were right to be angry, Amy." Sonic said sternly. "I got on like a jerk, and I owe you an apology."

"Sonic -" she began warningly, but he lifted a hand.

"Ah! It's the truth. Worst off, I doubted you." He shook his head, and to her surprise, he shut his eyes and emitted a tired giggle. "Man. You sure showed me!" He laughed out loud now, eyes widening as a sudden surge of life seemed to breathe back into him. "I mean Amy . . . that was crazy! You were all over the place - you were just creaming that guy with your hammer – I can't believe you went super! That was so boss! – but-" He let out a sharp guffaw "but after the pulverizes ya, you go: I told you he was mine!" His laughter was infectious, and she found herself joining in.

"What is **wrong** with you, Sonic? How can you be laughing at this? We almost _died_!"  
>He was laughing so hard now he had to wipe his eyes. "Hoo! I know, seriously, but I mean - Eggman's face when you knocked that messed up clone off the platform – and when you actually just walked right up to Eggman and fed his face hammer!"<p>

"Stop laughing, you're going to choke yourself!-" She was cackling, unable to believe the continuing mystery that was Sonic the hedgehog. Only he could find something to laugh at from a day like that. "God, you're lucky to even be here . . ."

"I **am** lucky to be here." Sonic said in a serious tone that caused Amy to look up at him quickly, taken aback by the sudden change of tone. He was looking at her steadily with lime green eyes. "Amy, I think I have you to thank for that. And I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You saved me, you saved Tails – Shadow did right by training you. Even though I still think he's a psychopath-"

"Sonic!-"

"Whut? I mean, at least he got one thing right. He saw what you were capable of when I refused to." He smiled genuinely at her, seeming to glow with pride. Amy sighed, shaking her head.

"I know you're proud of me Sonic, but I don't feel right that I treated you horribly." She said with her eyes brimming again, staring down at the folds of the bed sheet. She could not look him in the eyes after being so petty. She had just been so angry at the years of being treated like a fool. She didn't want to play one anymore, she wanted respect. Not only from the others, but also herself.

Now that she had it, she realized how much growing up she had really had to do. She let herself get so emotional… "

You were right that day. I wasn't ready. I behaved like a child. And I needed the training – I had to prove to myself what I was capable of. I knew I was in over my head that day – I just got so scared when I thought you'd get hurt. Then after we fought . . . I just don't understand why I acted that way. I was so- it was like I couldn't even think, I just **did**, and I don't-" She slammed her arms down angrily, eliciting a wide-eyed jump from the other hedgehog. "Oh, you make me _crazy_! You know that Sonic? Or crazi_er_… I'm insane enough as it is, but you're insufferable sometimes, you know that?! Ooh, sometimes you can just be such a little – ugh! It's not **good** for my crazy. It's not good for it."

"I know that." Sonic grinned madly, trying hard not to laugh again and keep it serious, but he was having such a hard time. He was giddy just to be here after all that happened. "I really, _really_ know that."

"The way I react to you just doesn't make sense!" She howled madly. "I just have no control over myself when I'm around you and I always come out looking like I'm- It just makes no sense, like-"

"Like running when the person gets near you?" Sonic snorted, grinning in self-deprecation.

She stared at him in wonder.

"I never thought of it that way before. I always thought you ran because I annoy you . . ."

"Oh, you do somethin' alright . . . give me a heart attack, for starters. Make me stammer like an idiot for another. . ."

Amy was floored. Entirely floored. She had to rethink so many moments in the past now from this new perspective. All those times he had run away and she had thought she was a pest . . .

"Sonic . . . what happens when you don't run?" she was staring at him in awe now, as if seeing him from another light. He looked around the room self-consciously, avoiding her gaze, starting to flush.

"Y'know, the usual heart goin' full on seizure and tryin' to thump its way out of my ribcage- whut?" Sonic started abruptly at how touched Amy looked, completely silent. "_Wow_ too much was said there." Sonic felt his heart go into overdrive, hand coming up to the back of his head, preparing for what might come out of her. Amy, even outdoing the weather, was **entirely** unpredictable. Her bottom lip began quivering slightly before she pressed her lips together, fighting off a squeal.

"Are you serious?!" She squeaked, grinning hugely with her eyes pinched closed. "That is the **cutest**-" Sonic clapped a hand over her mouth and it was trembling a little, his smile nervous.

"Don't, please don't." She wrestled around his fingers giggling.

"Cutest thing I've ever _hearrrrrrrd_!"

"DON'T!" He blushed madly, covering his face in his hands. "I never should have told you. Never should have told you."

"I would **never** have expected that of you!-"

"Cut it out Amy!" He barked, his face scorching red and his brow low. He looked away from her for a long moment, willing the burning in his face away as he tried to seem composed despite the racing heart. Suddenly her voice was very close to his ear.

"You were just shy. All this time."

He turned his head to catch her eyes, his own quite wide as he was taken off guard by her proximity. She didn't hesitate a beat in pressing her mouth to his, pausing for a long moment to drink in the success and thrill of finally getting to do this. When she pulled back, Sonic was flustered and gaping, cheeks flaming. She smiled mischievously, shrugging.

"Sorry. I get what I want these days." And with that, she stood and started to walk toward the door. This actually caused him to shoot up into a sitting position, clutching his head as he was reminded to take it easy by his body.

"HEY!" He barked. "Where do you think you're goin'?"  
>She tried very hard to keep herself from laughing at the confused and indignant look on his face.<p>

"Well I'm not the only person in the world you know, Sonic. I'm holding up the line." She winked, and filled to the brim with smugness she slipped out the door to let her waiting friends know Sonic was awake. She was so proud of herself for managing to pull that off without going into a fangirl tantrum, and left with a bit of dignity and coyness. But the door was shut now, and she had no qualms about hopping up and down, doing an energetic victory dance around the corridor before she made her way to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>The sky in Mobius was threaded with vibrant blots of violet and fuchsia, the high edges of it fading into black as the stars opened like jewelled eyes far above. She found Shadow standing at the edge of Never Lake, staring at how the moon capped the lapping crowns of each wave with a pearl white crown. He looked sombre. Without turning around to greet her, he sensed her presence.<p>

"I knew you would come when visiting hours were over."

"You weren't there." She walked closer toward him, standing to stare at him in profile. "Why?"

"He would not wish me to be there."

"Shadow . . ."

"You cannot deny that, Amy. I have done great wrong." He closed his eyes, guilt still hanging about him like a cloak. She put a hand on his shoulder, tugging at him to face her.

"You have also done great good." She enforced, looking at him stubbornly. "You can't deny that." The corners of his lips twitched, and he looked at her warmly now.

"I have." He put his hands upon her shoulders, staring at her evenly before he let them drop. "In fact, I believe training you has been the best way in which I have utilized my time since joining Sonic to thwart the evils of this world. And Mobius can always depend on him for that. But . . ."

He looked back toward the lake again, thoughtful.

"The time that I spent training you, having you depend on me to strengthen you and give you the means to defend yourself, to ensure you will continue to survive . . . I have never known such a feeling of usefulness and self-worth since I protected Maria. I have many centuries ahead of me, Amy."

He turned to her now, his gaze bittersweet. "I will live for many centuries, and I am not satisfied to live them out after briefly remaining under the thumb of Doctor Eggman. You have given me that."

He offered her a rare smile.

"You have bestowed upon me a sense of self-worth, of duty. I know what it is to feel fulfillment and purpose in life. I never knew I had one until I trained you. There is so much I can offer to so many who know what it is to feel helpless. Like Maria. Like you." He held her hands in his, and she felt uncertainty swelling in her chest. "That is why I cannot stay here. I must have purpose. And I shall find it wherever I can strengthen those who cannot strengthen themselves."

"Shadow, what do you mean? You can't be telling me that you're going – that you're leaving here, that you're just- " her voice pinched off in tears, and she tore her hands back from him. "How can you say that you're going after everything we went through? What if Sonic needs you?"

"He won't, Amy." Shadow said this with stern confidence, tilting her tear streaked face towards his. "He has you now." She stopped abruptly at that, filled with the sudden wonder of her capabilities – of all that Shadow had given her. Her bottom lip was trembling.

"You're right. You have given me so much – so much that I never have to worry about being on my own any more. You gave me what it takes to stand alongside Sonic and fight."

"I did not, Amy." Shadow muttered. "I aided you in realizing you already had what it takes. And it has brought such fulfillment to my life. I want to know that value again. My work with you is done. There are so many places I am needed. I need never be too far, with chaos control . . ." He thumbed away a tear on her face as she stared at the ground.

"But everything you said . . ." she sniffled. "What you said about me . . ."

"Is irrelevant." He said gruffly, remaining neutral as her face contorted in protest. "It is a useless feeling, Amy. We both know where your heart lies – where it has always been. I was selfish, and I hope in time you shall forgive me. Perhaps in time, I shall forgive myself. But in order to do that, I must begin to form memories of myself that I can be proud of."

He caressed the side of her face with tenderness before leaning in, placing a kiss on her damp cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Amy Rose. And thank you. Till we meet again."

"But the others – when will I see you again?" Her voice was unsteady, shaky with the burden of tears, but the woods around her had fallen silent with a flash of light.

He was already gone.

Numbed with feeling, Amy could do no more than to sit and take in the visage of the lake in shock, staring into its mesmerizing span of face until the stars reflected in it became skeins of sunlight. She was somber and exhausted, thinking with nostalgia upon the eventful moments she had had with her close friend and mentor on the banks of this lake.  
>It was both a heartfelt and sorrowful parting; a part of her proud for having helped him realize a purpose in life, another part crushingly sad at having been parted from his friendship.<br>She wondered if she would ever see him again in her lifetime.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the days . . .<br>those endless days, those sacred days you gave me  
>I'm thinking of the days . . .<br>you're with me every single day, believe me.  
>Days I'll remember all my life, days when I couldn't see wrong from right . . .<br>You took my life; but then I knew that very soon you'd leave me.  
>Now you're gone.<br>You're with me every single day, believe me._

* * *

><p>"Do you want to see where I have been keeping the good doctor?" Knuckles smirked, trotting alongside Sonic – who was fresh out of the hospital and continuously insisting to Amy that he didn't need help walking. Tails started giggling madly as Knuckles bounded up ahead of them, scooping a large mitt through the air in urgency to get them to hurry up.<p>

"You guys seriously won't believe this. You should see what's been done to him. We let the townsfolk get at him first . . ." Tails snorted, spinning his tails to kick-start into flight, hovering over the ground as he yelled after Knuckles: "Hey, slow down! I created that holding cell, y'know . . ."

"Well . . . I think this is the first night of my life I haven't had to worry about babysitting Eggman." Sonic cackled, and Amy had to laugh herself at the absurdity of it.

"Um, it took long enough . . . how is it that a guy that fat can always move so fast?"

"I know. And I don't even get paid to deal with him." Sonic grinned, wiping a finger under his nose smugly.

"None of us do, Sonic." She retorted with a sly, sideways glance.

"So!" He put both hands on his back, stretching it out until it cracked. "Ya wanna go on a date or ten, or whut?"

He opened his eyes widely when he heard a loud thud, looking around himself in concern.  
>When he saw that she had cold junk fainted, he collapsed next to her crumpled form, laughing so hard he cried. The racket roused Tails, who hadn't gotten too far ahead to notice a scene happening behind him.<p>

"Oh God, what happened now?! Amy!-"

"It's alright, it's alright-" Sonic snorted, wheezing with laughter. "Ohh man . . ."

"It doesn't look alright!" Tails frowned. "What did you do to her?!"

"Whut, I asked her on a date!" Sonic threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, trying to look annoyed, but the expression on Tails' face made him collapse in laughter again. "She's out! She's down!"

"Well duh. Are you trying to give the poor girl a heart attack?"

"Was it really that unexpected?"

Tails delivered a very sarcastic, deadpan expression that shouted 'you have got to be kidding me'. He glared at the bemused blue hedgehog. "Sonic. Are you ever going to legit ask her out when she's awake?" Tails asked dully.

"I tried!" Sonic bark laughed, gesticulating to the ruffled form beside him. Tails gave him a long suffering look.

"Seriously, Sonic. What did you think was going to happen? It's been what . . . seven years?"

"Point taken. Yup." He scooped her up with ease, carrying her easily in bridal style as Tails propelled lowly alongside him. "Um. I guess that'll be . . . whenever she's awake. Again." Sonic shrugged. "Whatever. Aurora knows I've waited longer for her before. What's one more day?"

* * *

><p><em>And I came home<em>

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of darkness_

_Which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_You forgave and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some way_

_Shake the excess_

_But I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_So I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart_

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_That tethered mind free from the lies_

_Cause I will wait, I will wait for you . . ._

_And I will wait, I will wait for you._

_-Mumford & Sons_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everyone for your wonderful support through this . . . I guess you could call it a Sonic novel, with 274 pages! LOL! It's been quite a ride, and what an emotional roller coaster of a journey to write. It meant a lot to me to get to tell a thoughtful story about Amy becoming a capable young woman - perhaps we will see that side of her in the new Sonic Boom? ;D Thank you all again so much for reading! (I may write a chapter that shows everyone at a later time in the future in the aftermath.) Take care, much love! <em>


End file.
